Grovyle: Through Time and Darkness
by ProfessorLugia
Summary: I... Am Grovyle, son of Basileus. Some of you might know me as the Time Gear thief. No matter; I'm going to take you to my past, when I was a Treecko. I will explain how I met Celebi, how I came to be friends with my human partner, and maybe even a little bit of how Dusknoir and I became enemies; Who's to say? Find out for yourself, in my story, Grovyle: Through Time and Darkness!
1. Treecko the Legend

_**What's up guys, Prof. Lugia here. Just wanting to say that I am so excited to finally post this story; I've been working on it for a while, and I think it's really good, and I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Grovyle: Through Time and Darkness<strong>

**-Prologue-**

I… Am Grovyle. Member of the Insurgo, Son of Basileus. My past is rarely explained at all, let alone well, so I will explain my origins, when I was a Treecko, born into the dark world where cold and darkness reign, and time stands still. The world I was born into was so far into the future that what I am about to unveil isn't recorded anywhere else. Others might try to tell you about what happened, but this is coming from the Pokemon that the stories are about. This includes my parents, Dusknoir, my human partner... Celebi... and many other pokemon that you didn't know I knew. They will all share their thoughts in the story, each one having a different view to tell, so take note of what is written. You may need it someday.

**-Chapter 1: Treecko the Legend-**

**-Treecko's POV-**

The first thing that I remember is feeling cold and alone. My instincts kicked in, and the darkness was pierced with the *crack* of an eggshell. My eyes closed to adjust to the light, and once the warm, insulated interior of my egg was broken, the cold seeped in like a poison, making my body slow down and shiver.

I crawled out of the hole I had broken, and laid on my stomach for a few seconds, taking in my surroundings. I felt the floor; It was hard and cold. I observed the walls around me;

They were made of the same material as the floors. I cried out, not seeing another living thing in the enclosed space that I had appeared in, and I looked down a corridor after hearing some faint footsteps that seemed to reply to my cries.

I saw two Pokemon that were green with red stomachs and tails that looked like bristles on a tree, that looked like me slightly, a boy and a girl, and the girl picked me up in her arms, and looked to the other pokemon as she said, seeming to ignore me, "Look, Basileus!"

The other, taller Pokemon that I presumed was Basileus looked at me with such care that I smiled, and said, "Wow… He is beautiful, Briar…"

Then, the Pokemon named Briar began to pet my head affectionately as she whispered, "I love you so much, Treecko…"

I sneezed, and my breath misted in the cold air. I started shivering uncontrollably, and the Pokemon Briar moved her hand that wasn't cradling me, and I heard a cracking sound. I sat up slightly and saw that a green plant had sprouted from the hard, cold ground, and had grown giant leaves.

The Pokemon that I had decided was Briar plucked the leaf off of the plant, and it retreated into the ground, leaving no evidence except a slight scar in the stone where the plant had come from.

She picked me up and wrapped me in the leafy blanket that she had grabbed, and after a minute, I started to warm up slightly. At least, I stopped shivering. I tried to stay awake, to battle the exhaustion that was setting in, but I was so little, I had to sleep. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in that Pokemon's arms.

It only seemed like a moment, but I awoke as soon as I was set down onto the floor. I cried out, and the Pokemon named Briar sat down and cradled me again. I was still too young to understand what all was happening, but from what I understood, Briar and the Pokemon Basileus were about to leave for some reason.

Briar spoke to Basileus, saying something about Ember Moss and Grass… I didn't know what any of those things were, but she showed me soon afterwards.

She slid her hand across the hard ground that she explained was stone, and then little green slivers appeared to grow through it.

She set me down onto it, and I noticed it spreading across the whole space that I was in. As soon as it touched my skin, I rolled around, taking in the silky smooth feel of it, and it was so soft and warm compared to the stone.

I smiled and rolled around, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was getting up off of the chair that seemed to sink into the ground, melting like water, even though it looked like the same stuff that I was sprawled out on… Grass, that's what she had called it. A grass chair that receded into the ground.

She put her hand onto the wall, and then another kind of plant bloomed there… It was orange with green leaves, and when I tried to stand up, I fell back over again, but I felt strangely drawn to it, like it was something I hadn't felt before…

Briar picked me up, and held me on her shoulder as she gleamed, "Ember moss! It's not actually moss, but that's what we call it. It's warm to the touch, and radiates heat and light. It really lightens up this place, huh? Oh, what am I saying? You're a newborn…"

I inclined my head slightly, hinting that I didn't understand, and she sighed, "This is hard…"

I couldn't quite speak yet, but I managed to mumble slightly. I guess that my brain developed really quickly, since I could clearly understand what was going on. Either that, or it was already fully developed inside my egg. It's hard to tell when you aren't even a day old.

Briar placed me down onto the grass, and made a quick bowl-looking shape out of ember moss, and looked at me as she said, "You can sleep here until we get back… I love you, and just stay here…"

She scooped me into her arms, and I smiled as she placed me into the bed of warm plants. I curled into a ball, and fell soundly asleep to the sound of my breathing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, feel free to review, and tell me how this chapter is. Thanks!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	2. Briar, The Sceptile of Wisdom

**Alright guys, chapter two! This whole story is from multiple points of view, which as I was writing, I really came to like because I feel that it lets you bond with the characters more when you know exactly what they're thinking.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2: Briar, the Sceptile of Wisdom<strong>-

**-Briar's POV-**

After Treecko fell asleep, I turned back to my mate, Basileus, and I felt like I kind of whined, "I don't want to leave him alone…"

Of course, he replied with some strategic advice, which is usually my job: "Briar, he is born now. The prophecy is starting…

I sighed, "Yes, I know… But still, it doesn't feel right…"

"We need to find the Time Walker. She will provide us the necessary power needed to complete the Prophecy."

I nodded, still not liking the idea of leaving him in the cave that we had called home for many years now, but I agreed, and Basileus smiled, "Alright, let's make it quick."

I followed him out of the cave, winding through the labyrinth that we had learned to navigate, with twists and turns all throughout it, until we came to the exit, which happened to be a steep cliff with a narrow path leading down.

Of course, I usually don't like climbing up and down every time we have to go get food, so I parachute down on a leaf that I grow from my body and then hold above my head.

I can do that, considering that I'm a Sceptile, able to control plants. Most grass type Pokemon can control plants almost telepathically, able to grow them with or without seeds, and control them to do their bidding, depending on their experience dealing with them.

Most Pokemon don't know how much attitude plants can have. They can be tough to manage, if its something like a tree, then it's easier to manage, but most grass types aren't skilled enough to grow and control trees like I am.

Even Basileus isn't as skilled in that regard.

So, after we parachuted down, we usually turn right, heading into the berry fields to get food, but today we were heading into Oppidum Town.

When its translated from Unknown text- That's the written language of the world I live in- it literally means Town Town.

Anyways, Oppidum Town is located in Draco Valley; A valley that is between Dragon mountain, which is where a lot of questionable events occur; Y'know, like giant fireworks lighting up the sky occasionally, or the beam of light that fires from the pinnacle every so-often. That kind of weird stuff.

The other mountain is the nameless mountain, which is on the east side. Nobody has decided on a universal name yet, so the Pokemon here call it the nameless mountain. Nothing strange really happens there. Sometimes we might see a few mountain-dwelling pokemon like Graveler or Machop having races down it, but that's normal.

So, Basileus and I followed the path that we had established on our treks to Oppidum Town to get there. We rarely go there, for reasons I don't like to explain, so when we do, we make sure it's important.

We didn't see many wild pokemon on our way there, so we didn't have to defend against pokemon like we normally would have had to. That was good.

So, once we arrived, I looked at Basileus before rounding the corner of the cliff that marked the entrance into the town, "Ready?"

He nodded, "Let's get this over with…" And with that, we walked around the corner into the town of shops and vendor Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I know that this chapter is really short, but I'm working on making a lot of short-ish ones, like around 800-1400 words, rather than a few ridiculously long chapters, because that'll keep the story going for those that are enjoying it. Thanks for the review Minerva Dark Shine, your support is appreciated!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	3. Basileus, the Sceptile of Combat

_**Hey-oh! I'm pleased to announce that Chapter 3 is up!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 3: Basileus, the Sceptile of Combat-<strong>

**-Basileus' POV-**

After we rounded the corner, I remembered why I never come here. As soon as any Pokemon come through the town, the shop owners go ballistic and pester you to your wits end to buy stuff. It's so annoying. This time was no different.

As soon as we started walking through, there were Hypno trying to sell us pendulums, which we couldn't look at, otherwise we would have been put into an unending slumber.

I speak from experience; that Pokemon is able to put any pokemon to sleep with a simple swing of that little stone ring on a string.

There were so many pokemon trying to get us to buy items, I soon forgot why we came here. It was so overwhelming, I couldn't even hear myself think.

Honestly, I was ready to leave as soon as I turned the corner, but Briar insisted on staying until we found out some useful information.

I asked several shop owners if they knew anything about the Time Walker, but they were obviously hardwired to sell their merchandise. They shook their heads, "No, but this charm help you find it!" or things like that. They sounded so uneducated, I felt my intelligence dropping every second I was there.

I was getting very annoyed very quickly, but Briar put her hand on my shoulder, and said, "Basileus, you need to learn patience…"

Of course, patience isn't exactly in my list of commonly practiced things, so I let off a little steam by hitting a wall, cratering the stone, then continue asking around the village.

The shops were often carved out of the cliff sides that surrounded the village on two sides, with multiple bridges and ladders connecting the multiple levels of shops.

Sometimes the items that they sell are pretty useful, like the last time I came here, I got a little orb that the shop owner said enables me to undergo some form of evolution temporarily, but I still haven't figured out how to use it.

We spent so much time asking all of the shop owners that I actually felt tired, which never happens to me, and eventually we came to a conclusion that this place is no good for finding out information.

So, as we were about to leave, I saw one shop that looked new, so I decided to walk over and see what they were selling.

The shop owner was obviously new, and I couldn't quite tell if it was a boy or girl, because its back was turned towards me, and it was wearing a hood that covered its body. It was a moderately big Pokemon, about a foot shorter than me, and i'm about Six feet tall, and I leaned slightly over the counter, "Hey, I just noticed your shop here; What are you selling?"

The pokemon's voice sounded eerily familiar to me, and before I could even react, it had turned around and had blasted me halfway across the town.

I crashed through a couple of shops, and groaned in my effort to get up once I finally stopped.

I stood, and growled at the pokemon that had been out to get me since his leader ordered my evolutionary line's execution.

"Gengar…"

His laugh had always creeped me out, and it still did. His chuckle made me cringe, "Hehehe… Surprised to see me here, Basileus? You should know that you can't simply walk into Oppidum Town and expect it to go unnoticed!"

_Aww, crap… How did I not foresee that…?_

Gengar leered at me, and I didn't break eye contact. Then I heard the scuttling of little pokemon, and turned for a brief moment to observe what was going on before turning to face him again.

I asked Briar what was going on, making sure not to take my eyes off of Gengar, and she said, "The sableye are here…"

_Dangit, I completely forgot about them…_

The Sableye were little purple pokemon with giant crystals for eyes, and they had razor sharp claws and teeth. What they lacked in individual power, they made up for with numbers.

Briar continued, "We are surrounded, Basileus!"

I didn't break my line of sight with Gengar, but he hadn't advanced forward yet, surprisingly. He just stayed there, like he was waiting for something.

I gritted my teeth, "Look for any escape routes."

I couldn't tell if she was looking, but I hoped that she was, because Gengar wasn't going to wait very long.

Then, all at once, Gengar rushed at me using shadow sneak. He melted into a puddle of shadows, vanishing almost instantly before I could throw my leaf blades at him. I looked around, hoping to see a slightly darker patch, signaling his location, but nothing. It was so dark that I couldn't even see thirty feet.

I didn't know how it could have gotten darker, given the world's eternal darkness and all that stuff happening… That was more of Briar's thing, explaining the details behind the whole planet's paralysis issue.

I instantly snapped back at myself, _No! I need to focus on Gengar!_

Then, Gengar rocketed out of the stone ground, and uppercut my head, and I was sent barreling backwards into another shop.

_I don't want to have to pay for all of this damage!_

I got up once again as I leapt back to where Gengar was. Briar had extended two vine whips out of her wrists, and lashed them at any sableye that dared to get too close.

I sighed with relief, realizing that she was fine, and I got distracted for a moment too long; Gengar spit on the ground in front of me, and the ground turned to sludge.

The steam that poured from the acidic substance made me cough and gasp for air; It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs, and then I looked at my skin; It was falling off in chunks, but the pain from breathing in the fumes was so strong that I didn't even feel my skin being peeled off by the acidic smoke.

Gengar looked at me and chided, "Toxic. I take it you know very well what happens when your kind is next to poison? You begin to die, slowly and painfully. Your skin falls off, and all of your abilities are negated."

My eyes watered, and I hunched over, unable to move… My vision was fading…

_No! I can't hold on… No..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stay strong my readers!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	4. General Gengar

_**Alright, I decided to upload another chapter late, or early, depending on if you were waiting for another. **_

_**I'm still posting one tomorrow morning, so let me know if you want me to post two-a-days, or stick with one a day.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 4: General Gengar-<strong>

**-Briar's POV-**

After that blasted Gengar incapacitated Basileus, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. The sableye charged me all at once, and I dropped a seed from my wonder bag into the ground, and leapt into the air; My species' jumping capabilities are on par with a Blaziken's, if not better than theirs.

Where I dropped the seed, a full sized oak tree grew instantaneously, enveloping a few sableye that were caught in it, and then I used my plant-controlling abilities to will the tree to begin swatting at the Sableye like flies, sending them flying into walls and shops.

Once I got into the zone, the tree seemed to come to life, and I can legitly say I have become one with the tree. I used vine whip to move Basileus out of the poison cloud, but of course, Gengar had to go and ruin everything. He spat some of that toxic goop onto my tree, and it died in a few seconds!

I let it retreat back into the ground like it was never there, then I faced Gengar. Basileus was still recovering from the toxic that had enveloped him, and I felt so bad for him. His skin was still smoldering, and it looked like welts had formed all over the skin that was left on him.

Gengar laughed, his grin nearly from ear to ear, "Give up already! Basileus is barely alive, and you don't stand a chance against me!"

I observed the surroundings, looking for any way out of this bleak situation, hoping that there was some way that I could get us out of here, but I didn't see any possible ways to overpower Gengar.

_His toxic is way too strong for me..._

I extended leaf blades, and taunted, "You and me, right now."

Gengar raised an eyebrow, obviously confused, "You… and Me? Bahahaha!"

He laughed and quickly put on a scowl again, "Sadly, I can't do that. Orders from Master Dialga. He said to capture you both _alive_. If I didn't know any better, then I would say that he has something special in mind for you… Hehehe…"

I heard the sableye laugh around me, and I looked down at Basileus, and suddenly I just thought about what he said…

_He needs to take us alive… That means that he can't kill us. But he can still beat us within an inch of our lives. Ugh…_

Gengar asked, "So… Do you give up?"  
>I replied with a diligent no, and he looked almost disappointed, "Have it your way, then…"<p>

He melted into shadows, and I freaked out, thinking that he was going to pummel me with an uppercut.

I leapt away, but then I realized that that's what he wanted me to do! He re-materialized and grabbed Basileus' limp body, and he chided, "Pleasure doing business with you! Hahaha!" I quickly tried to leap back down, but before I even reached the ground, Gengar was thrown to the side, like something had body slammed him into a cliff that collapsed onto him. Basileus floated down gently, and I knelt next to him. The sableye decided to leave me be, so I figured that they didn't act without a leader's orders.

_Oh my gosh, they are really loyal, huh?_

I transferred some of my energy into healing Basileus' wounds, but I didn't have the power to do much… Then, I saw a small blue orb of some sort roll from out of nowhere.

I instinctively thought that it was an explosive, so I hoisted Basileus over my shoulders and ran as fast as I could. The orb shattered behind me, and I felt myself being pulled into the vortex it had created. I tried to use ingrain to keep my footing, but the power of the maelstrom pulled my feet out from underneath me. I was pulled into the vortex, and then my vision went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I know it's kind of slow, and fair warning: There will be a ton of chapters. Like, fifty. So bear with me. Anywho, I really enjoy writing the story, and I really hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	5. Connor, Dialga's Bane

_**What's up! As promised, a new chapter! Stay strong, my readers!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 5: Connor, Dialga's Bane-<strong>

**-Briar's POV-**

After I regained consciousness, I sat straight up, but I felt fine. No pain, nothing. I looked around, and noticed Basileus' skin had been healed, and he appeared to be fine as well.

He looked at me and asked where we were. "I do not know…" I replied. I looked around, observing my surroundings, and saw only boulders for as far as I could see.

The boulders were the size of houses, though, so I couldn't see past the first few boulders in my line of sight. I scanned back and forth, wondering how in the world we had gotten here, until I saw a tall, slender figure appear from the shadows.

After standing up, I extended two leaf blades, and called out to the outline.

It was a boy, by the tone of its voice, and it said with a tone that sounded tired of dealing with us, "For goodness' sakes, drop your weapons."

When he said that, his arm raised into the air, and I felt the leaf blades being tugged to the ground. I tried to hold onto them, tightening my grip, but they slipped from my grasp and stuck to the ground like a magnet.

I tried to grow new leaf blades, but found that I couldn't. And that when I tried to lean down to pick the blades up, I couldn't quite reach them no matter how hard I tried. When I tried to move, though, I figured out that I could without restraint.

I looked at Basileus, and I could tell that he had the same problem.

**-Basileus' POV-**

Since I didn't have any weapons, I did the obvious thing: I questioned the tall shadowy figure.

"Who are you, and why have you taken us?!"

The tall shadowy figure chuckled, "I don't think that _taken _is the right word to use, Basileus… I was thinking more like rescued? Something like that. Gengar and his stupid Sableye were obviously winning, so I couldn't just stand there and watch! You should be thanking me!"

I was very wary, because that is a common tactic: Rescuing somebody, earning their trust, then capturing them and turning them in to their evil leader.

To answer his question, I did another obvious thing: I asked what his name was.

"What is your name…?"

He replied with a slight laugh, which kind of irritated me a little bit, but I decided to hear him out;

"I go by many names; Dialga's bane, headmaster, leader of the Insurgo, but most call me Connor." When he stepped out of the shadows, he seemed to float, almost like a ghost, barely a few inches off of the ground.

He pulled down the hood concealing his face, and I can honestly say I was genuinely surprised by what I saw: The figure that had rescued us… Was a human.

**-Briar's POV-**

I'll admit, I didn't expect a human to be the one responsible for rescuing us, although I wouldn't call it rescuing. More like helping out.

He was wearing a hooded robe that draped over him like a cloth, a dark brown fabric mixed with gold, but it rippled with unown runes and other, more ancient symbols. I didn't understand why he was wearing such ridiculous clothing; Pokemon never wear anything but armor, and even then, we only wear armor during battle. We didn't feel any need to conceal anything, but I guess that humans are different.

Of course, I had read about something about humans being able to live in our world, so naturally, I took it better than Basileus did.

He freaked out, protesting, "A human?! Arceus forbid them from existing here after he separated the worlds!"

I needed to intervene, because I could feel some kind of power emanating from this human who called himself Connor.

I placed my hand on my mate's shoulder, and said, "Basileus… Once every few hundred years, one human is allowed to be reincarnated into this world…"

_I never thought that I'd actually get to meet one in person… Wow._

**-Connor's POV-**

Alright, I'm a human in a world where only pokemon reside. That much was apparent, the way those two were arguing about me.

_At least that other Sceptile… Briar, did her research on the ancient scrolls!_

I raised my hands, "Thank you, Briar! Most pokemon don't do their research before jumping to conclusions! Most of the time, they're all like, "Whoa! A human? Arceus made this world for us only!" and I'm all like, "No, actually every few hundred years, a human can be reincarnated here! Do your homework on the scrolls!"

The other sceptile… Basileus, looked confused, "Home...work?"

I sighed, _right… Pokemon. Don't know about Terra…_

"It's a human term meaning know the facts before you jump to conclusions about something."

The female, Briar nodded, "Alright… Thank you, but we must get going."

I knew perfectly well why they were in a hurry, so I voiced their reason, "You two are looking for Celebi, I take it?"

Basileus turned around next to Briar, and inclined his head to the right, "Celebi…?"  
>I nodded my head, "That is the time walker's name. The one you're looking for, right?"<p>

"How…?"  
>I cut him off, and said, "That's not important. I'll go ahead and spare you two many years of searching; Looking for her is a waste of time. You should just give up now."<p>

As I figured, they weren't willing to give it up easily, so Briar asked, "Why should we just give up like that?"  
>I shrugged, a smirk growing along my face as I replied, "I dunno. You guys aren't any closer to finding her. Heck, you didn't even know her name! I've been searching for years under the teachings of my master, and still come up empty handed. I'm trying to help you guys out."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter five. I was going to put an inspirational quote here, but I couldn't think of any.<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	6. The Prophecy

_**Alright, I've decided to post another one, because I don't want to leave you guys for very long! **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 6: The Prophecy-<strong>

**-Briar's POV-**

Having some stranger rescue you, then proceed to tell you that you're wasting your time searching for something that you had spent months researching would make anybody frustrated, so I retalliated a little bit.

I scowled at him, "You… Ugh! We have to find her! My son is the Grovyle of the prophecy, I'm sure of it!"

The human seemed genuinely confused at that remark, and he asked, "What prophecy?"  
>I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, and said, "The Prophecy that says that a Grovyle will travel to the past with a human-"<br>He cut me off, "Ah, that one! It rhymes, right? With a human named Connor he will go, only to become his greatest foe; That one?"

I was using half of my willpower not to go ballistic on this guy. He was so rude! But I breathed in several times, _Alright, Briar… You can do this…_

I nodded slowly, "Yes… That one. How do you know of the prophecy?"

He shrugged, seeming to be uncaring, "I make it my business to know about everything that concerns me, including things of that sort. Of course, I didn't really bother to learn the rest, because it didn't say anything about me except in that single verse."

I was appalled at his ignorance, so I lost it, "That is so stupid! That's an accident waiting to happen!"

He smirked as he sat down on a boulder, "Please, tell me how that is so!"

I snapped back, completely done with this guy, "In all of the prophecies that I have read from all of the different human mythologies about their deities, they always have double or even triple meanings! If you don't know the whole prophecy, then you might have taken that verse out of context, and won't be prepared for the events to come before it, and then messing up the whole thing!"

**-Basileus' POV-**

This human was obviously getting under Briar's skin. I felt like that's what he was trying to do; Trying to usurp her knowledge with faked ignorance.

He clapped slowly, and stood up, smiling, "Very well done, Briar! I applaud your vast expanse of knowledge!"

Briar looked so confused, which wasn't a look that appeared on her face very often, "Huh?!"

The human replied, "I was testing you… Seeing if you lived up to your name of the Sceptile of Wisdom. Ends up that the rumors were right; You are indeed very smart and knowledgeable of many cultures… What languages can you speak?"

I was rather enjoying this, and felt no hostility coming from this boy; He couldn't be more than eighteen in human years, judging from his body stature and bodily fluid levels. I can sense that kind of stuff; how old other living things are just by looking at them.

I looked at Briar, who looked like she wanted to smack him with a tree, but she replied calmly, "I can speak four human languages, and eight pokemon languages, including written languages."

Connor smiled, "And can you list them for me?"

Briar scoffed, "No! This is degenerating my knowledge! I will not be pestered by some human!"

Connor smiled, "Alright… Now I will tell you what I know of the Prophecy; And to prove it, I will even recite it for you!"

Briar looked like she was about to explode with rage, so I said, "I would love to hear it."  
>He nodded, "Alright… Basileus, your mate doesn't trust me… I don't understand why. Anywho, let's do this!"<p>

He breathed in, and raised his arms, and the stones glowed slightly while the runes on his robe floated off, and he recited in an almost trance-like state,

_In the future of darkness, a Treecko is born,_

_into a Grovyle he will transform,_

_Lose a brother to the Primal Beast,_

_before their friendship is long deceased,_

_Travel to the past, a world of light,_

_to restore his world, to make things right,_

_With a human named Connor, he will go,_

_Only to become his greatest foe,_

_Against the Time Lord he will stand,_

_with the great heroes in his command,_

_Facing his enemies without fear,_

_For it is his fate to disappear._

When he finished, the stones stopped glowing and he smiled, "I know, I know... A prophecy is really kind of predictable in this kind of scenario. Don't rub it in."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, that is the Prophecy of Grovyle! Chapter 7 might be up tonight or tomorrow afternoon depending on my schedule. I love you all, and I bid you adieu! <em>**

**_-PL_**


	7. Connor's Offer

_**Alright, Chapter 7! I am just on a roll today! So, that being said, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 7: Connor's Offer-<strong>

**-Briar's POV-**

He made me seethe with such rage, I wanted to throw leaf blades at him so badly! But sadly, I still couldn't because of some sort of weapon lock he managed to put on us.

I don't even know what it was about that human that made me so mad; He just did…

And then to top it off, he tried to ask us to join him!

"Say, you two make a formidable duo! You could join me in helping to stop Dialga!"

Basileus interjected before I could say anything, "Why should we trust you?"

The human smiled, "Well, for starters, I saved your vegetated butts back there! Gengar was going to take you straight to Dialga, who was going to have you executed in front of thousands of pokemon. You don't want to go down like that."

I snapped back, "I'm not joining you, no matter what you might say to try and convince me!"

He just looked down like he was disappointed, "For how smart you are, you aren't making the logical choice! I am offering you protection and food, so why are you turning my offer down?"

**-Basileus' POV-**

I don't get why Briar couldn't handle talking to one human, yet stay as calm as a grassy field when asking around Oppidum Town.

I saw no downside to accepting his offer; We just needed to go back and get Treecko, then we would be safe… He seemed trustworthy enough; He hadn't done anything to make me question him so far, and I am one of the most wary pokemon around, considering that my existence makes me an outlaw.

My thoughts trailed off, and I thought of all the innocent Treecko, Grovyle, and Sceptile that were slaughtered without mercy…

_Me, Briar and Treecko are all that are left…_ _If we don't take every precaution, and something were to happen to Treecko…_

I shook the thought out of my head, and said, "We will think about it, Connor."  
>I felt Briar staring me down, but I didn't dare to look at the nasty glare she was probably giving me.<p>

Connor nodded, "Alright… If you decide that you ever want to join…" He tossed me a small, light pink sphere that resembled a pearl, "Throw that to the ground, and it'll take you to Dragon Mountain, where I live."

I thanked him, and he nodded as he turned around. He swished his robe, and disappeared in a flash of light. Briar seemed to calm down almost instantaneously, and she looked at me with sad eyes, "I am sorry for being so short-tempered, Basileus… I don't know what came over me…"

Then, Connor's voice echoed in my head, "That would be because I messed with your emotions. I made you get mad, to see how you would cope with it."

I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen, and the voice continued, "I am quite glad that I put the weapon lock on you… I would have had some trouble restraining you otherwise…"

_Where is he…? And did he say he made her mad…?_

I waited for another echo of the human's voice, but I didn't hear anything, so I looked around, and noticed for the first time that I had no clue where I was.

I asked Briar, but she was just as lost as I was. Kind of annoyed, I called out, "Connor! Where do we go to get back?"

After a moment of silence, there was a flash of light, and the human appeared in front of me. Up close, he was a full head taller than me, probably being at least six and a half feet tall, but he smiled, "The village is a straight shot east from here; No detours, no turns. I take it you know how to get back from there?"

I nodded, "Yes, but-"  
>He cut me off by nodding, "Good! I look forward to seeing you in the future!" And before I could reply, he was gone, this time melting into shadows like Gengar.<p>

Briar smiled slightly, "That way, then…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, once again, I hope you enjoyed chapter 7! (Connor is like an alternate me; It'll explain that later... And all of his teleporting and stuff.)<br>**_**_Chapter 8 will be put up some time tomorrow; I don't know when, so I posted 3 today. Thanks for reading, and stay strong!  
><em>**_**-PL**_


	8. Training Days

_**Alright, Chapter 8! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 8: Training Days-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

After I fell asleep that first time, my life seemed to rush by in a blur, even though my mom had explained that the world was frozen in time. It's a difficult concept to grasp.

I caught glimpses of them expanding walls and making wooden furniture to put in these new rooms, but of course, I minded my own business.

After a little while of listening to my parents converse with each other, I kept trying to piece words together and verbally say them, but it was like putting together a puzzle, except there were no edge pieces, and there were four pieces that didn't fit at all into the picture. So in other words, it took forever.

In spite of much difficulty starting to speak, before I knew it, I could carry on conversations with my mom in three different languages; English, Unown, and Footprint runes.

She was the best teacher ever; She didn't teach me all of the stuff I didn't need to know like the fine arts and poetry and stuff; As soon as she started on that, I zoned out from boredom, so she changed the subject to keep me interested.

The lessons that really got my attention were the legends of Arceus, the supreme deity pokemon and how he made the world and all of that. She had never gotten too into it, though. I guess that she didn't like something about it; She never told me why.

My parents took turns teaching me different stuff; My dad taught me how to properly defend myself and make the most of my abilities, and my mom taught me the actual educational part.

I only fought against my dad in little duels occasionally, but most of the time, he constructed little mannequins out of leaves and sticks for me to practice on. I hacked with leaf blades extended from my wrists like knives, slicing off the limbs of the dummies as I leapt across the room that my dad had set up.

One of the training days, he completely surprised me; He had somehow managed to make real, walking plant mannequins! The walked slowly, with their arms to their sides, so I thought that it would be easy. Boy, was I wrong.

They moved slowly, but they sure as heck weren't easy to take down. I slashed them with my leaf blades, but the leaves just split around the blade and sealed back up; It's like I wasn't doing anything at all!

I tried to keep slashing, but once they got ahold of me, I was done. They had me pinned to the wall, and I couldn't move. My dad blew a solid note on a leaf whistle, and the leafy people sunk into the ground.

He smiled as he looked at me, "Alright… Now you know what it's like to battle real, moving things, and not just stationary objects."

I frowned, "Yeah; It's hard."

He smiled warmly, "It's alright, my son; It isn't easy to overcome large numbers; No matter how weak the enemy is, if they have large enough numbers, they can conquer anybody they wish."

_Yeah, but why am I even doing this? I haven't even been outside of the cave before. They keep telling me it's too dangerous, and training me like outside is super hostile; How bad can it be?_

I kept these thoughts to myself as I nodded and said, "Yes, sir… I understand."

He had taught me to say yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am when addressing anybody, but I haven't even seen another pokemon!

I looked down in thought, but the sentence he said caught my attention once again; "So, I heard that your mother was wanting to teach you in full detail the stories of Arceus?"

I perked up, a gleam in my eye as I exclaimed, "Really?! Awesome!"

I don't think that I have ever seen my dad not smiling, because he continued grinning as he said, "Yes, your mother is in the library awaiting your arrival."

I leapt onto him, clinging to his body with my adhesive hands and feet as I gave him a big hug, and said, "I love you dad!"

I buried my head into his chest as I hugged him tightly, and he stroked my head with affection, "I love you too, son…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you've read up until this point, you know the drill. Feel free to review, critique, all that fun stuff. Not needed, but recommended to help with improvements!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	9. Legends of Arceus, Part 1

_**After spending a few days of uploading, I've decided to do two-a-days. So, enjoy some more every day!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 9: Legends of Arceus, Part 1-<strong>

**-Briar's POV-**

Alright, so I finally decided to read the full legend of Arceus… I don't necessarily like that story, for reasons that I don't like to talk about… But, Treecko has been dying to read it, so I figured, 'eh, why not?'

He came sprinting, a big grin on his face, and I knew that Basileus had told him. I made a mental note not to tell him my surprise plans, and watched as he came up to me and asked, still smiling, if we really were reading the legends of Arceus.

I nodded, "It is written in footprint runes, so you'll need to read along," I said.

He acknowledged it with a quick thumbs up sign, and I laughed slightly. _He can barely sit still… Huh._

So, I started from the top; Treecko always liked the beginning of the story, from what I could tell, and this was for him, after all. So, I cleared my throat, and began reading.

**-Treecko's POV-**

I was so excited to finally read my favorite story! I sprinted out of the training grounds, and ran straight to the library, where my mom was waiting.

She watched as I came in, and gestured for me to sit down. I asked in anticipation, "Are we really going to read the legends of Arceus?!"

She nodded, and said it was in footprint runes, so I would have to read along; I didn't mind. I could read in that language.

What I didn't know is that once we started reading, the scroll would start glowing, and play what we were reading, around us! It's like being a part of the story!

My mom started to read, and it flashed blue, and I felt like I was transported to another place entirely!

I was in absolute darkness, yet I saw a Pokemon flying through this mysterious place.

I heard my mom's voice narrating, "In the beginning, there was one pokemon that

existed before the universe was made. His name is Arceus. Before he birthed the universe into existence, he travelled alone through the void, accompanied only by his thoughts."

_That… Sounds really boring…_

She kept going, "After many millennia of wandering alone, with nothing to observe, he decided to create for himself an ideal place to exist. So, he created two deity dragons, Dialga and Palkia."

I saw the two dragons, both of them were huge; One was on two legs, cream and maroon in color, with wings and a giant pink pearl in each shoulder plate thing, and another was blue, on four legs, and seemed to be wearing steel armor.

_I don't even know where they came from; All of the sudden, they were just there._

"Dialga was a great steel-clad dragon, with the essence of Time flowing through his veins. His sole purpose was to wrap Arceus' new universe in time. When Dialga's heart began beating, time began flowing, or so it is said. It is also said that Dialga's heart beats in correspondence with every second that passes."

In order to house the great power of Dialga, he created a tower constructed of Draconian Iron and stone that reflected the entire flow of time, called Temporal Tower.

It was Dialga's home, and Dialga's state of mind reflected the state of the tower.

Of course, not even Dialga could wrap the whole universe in the flow of time, because it was so vast, so Arceus made extensions of Dialga's power.

Drawing from the very power that Dialga contained, Arceus made many thousands of objects known as Time Gears. Each one was created to control time in its specific region. Some were the size of entire worlds, while some are able to fit in the palm of your hand.

_Then, as if on cue, tons of little green and blue gears that glowed super bright began flying all over the place. When they stopped moving, they began turning, and glowed turquoise in color, lighting up the pitch black void._

"They all glow so brightly, the turquoise light washing over everything was so beautiful…"

_She's saying it like she actually saw these things..._

There needed to be an actual universe to wrap in time. So, Arceus made Palkia with the purpose of making a cosmic space for the universe to exist in.

Arceus sought to treat all pokemon fairly, so he made a home for Palkia; A fortress of solitude, called Spatial rift. It was a boundary between dimensions, where reality was very unstable. Palkia could distort the very fabric of reality, so he made Spatial Rift more stable with his power.

After making these two pokemon, he sought to make a place more for his creations.

Thus, he made the primal world, which was barren and plain, simply dirt and water. He saw the loneliness of his planet, how plain it was, and decided to make other pokemon to control the aspects of this world. He made Regigigas first, who in turn made three golems, crafted from ice, stone, and magma in his image.

After making the world in the shape that he wanted, Arceus made many more pokemon to control various aspects of the new world, such as Kyogre to tame the seas, Groudon to calm the land, and Rayquaza to protect the skies.

He made the atmosphere of this world suitable for life, and created all of the pokemon known.

Naturally, he sought to make something more than just Pokemon, so he decided to create the first humans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, same stuff again. Feel free to review and critique. (Yes, even the grammar Nazis.) I don't mind. JK I love you all.<em>**

**_-PL_**


	10. Legends of Arceus, Part 2

_**Alright, so when I do the part one, two, three thing I'll upload them all at once, for ease of reading. Love you guys.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 10: Legends of Arceus, Part 2-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

She was doing an amazing job explaining, and since the scroll made a picture of everything that was going on, that made it easier to understand. I had to ask her why I had never seen another pokemon before, so I asked.

She replied with a sad look, "It will be explained by the time I finish, Treecko…"

_I wanna know now, though! Ugh!_

I crossed my arms, but quickly continued reading alongside my mother,

"To give the humans and pokemon free will of their own, he created a trio of small legendary pokemon, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, each one symbolizing knowledge, emotion and willpower.

They blessed the humans and Pokemon that Arceus had created, and the world was filled with light and laughter of pokemon and humans living in harmony, and Arceus was content with his creation. He flew back to his palace above the sky; The hall of origin, a place from where all of life emanates, and even Rayquaza couldn't reach.

As Dialga made time march on, Arceus watched in what seemed like an instant to him, all of the humans grow old and eventually fade away, because he had not created them immortal.

_So… He made them temporary?_

He pitied each and every soul that he had made for each body, so he created another legendary dragon known as Giratina, a serpentine dragon that was golden armored and woven from shadows and antimatter.

Arceus created a separate distortion world, a reflection of the world itself, as a place where Giratina could ferry the souls of the deceased for them to live out a second life until the end of time.

Since arceus had created the humans with free will, they eventually became corrupted, forgetting about him completely and trying to establish leadership amongst themselves.

In their rush to achieve power, many human leaders enslaved the pokemon that Arceus had put upon that world, using them as tools to build temples to made up deities, or even weapons of war to conquer other kingdoms.

There were some humans that treated pokemon with love and respect, but most humans were power-hungry, and enslaved the pokemon, and any that resisted were killed.

After many heated disputes about the rights of pokemon, a great war ensued, the humans with good hearts battling against the humans with corrupted hearts. The pokemon chose sides, some chose out of respect, some chose out of fear.

I felt the urge to ask, "Why didn't arceus just stop the war himself?"

She stopped reading, and looked at me, tears in her eyes, "He just got through making a universe; He didn't have enough energy to leave his palace, let alone stop a war."  
>I looked back to the scroll, and her voice continued to narrate, "Families were torn apart, Treecko… Imagine, you and I were separated, forced to fight."<p>

I defiantly replied, "As if! No way I would fight you!"

She smiled, but still looked sad, and continued, "All of the death during that time… There was so much that Giratina couldn't keep up with all of the souls lost. Many faded, not getting a chance in the distortion world, and Arceus pitied them greatly.

Arceus wouldn't let this war continue, so he arranged a meeting for all of the Legendary Pokemon, as the humans called them. They consisted of Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Regigigas, Lugia, Ho-oH, Mew and Kyurem.

Arceus sat with them at the golden table, and he spoke to them, "My sons… We must stop this war. Even if that means destroying this world and starting over… Palkia?"

The two-legged dragon looked at its father, "Yes?"

Arceus looked back at him with authoritative eyes, "You must create three worlds, separate from each other, yet similar. One will be for pokemon, and pokemon only. Another will be for humans to live isolated from pokemon, and another like the one now, where humans and pokemon live in harmony. I wish to maintain that balance in at least one world."

Palkia tried to question him, "but-"  
>Arceus cut him off, "Yes, I am well aware that a great war might ensue again, but I will have enough energy to stop it myself next time. For now, I am limited to asking you to do the work I have created you for. The rest of you will do as you did with this world on the three new worlds; Create them differently, but similar."<p>

The rest of the legendary pokemon nodded, and Arceus looked to Groudon and Kyogre, "I will increase your power even further; Kyogre, you will gain the ability to flood the earth; Groudon, you can dry up the oceans with the heat coming from within you. You will gain unimaginable power. Use it to destroy the world that I have failed."

Arceus continued, "Palkia, when you make these new worlds, take two humans, have uxie erase their memories, only remembering me.

Then take all of the good-hearted humans and move them to the second world, and move half of the pokemon there with them.

And lastly, take the other half of the pokemon to the third world where they can live free from human oppression."

Kyogre and Groudon underwent a transformation that had been unheard of, that was known as Primal Reversion, and Arceus granted them the power to destroy the world. He turned around as he looked upon the two, "Go, and do what I have said."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, one more part to this little thing. Read on, with the strength of a Lugia. And thank you, mysteryreader6626 for your input. It means a lot to me to see positive reviews.<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	11. Legends of Arceus, Part 3

**_Last part of the Legends of Arceus. I have awaited the day... Night. It's night when I uploaded this. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 11: Legends of Arceus, Part 3-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

Another question arose in my mind, "Why didn't Arceus use Dialga's time reversing abilities to reverse the great war and stuff before it happened?"

My mom replied, "I don't know, Treecko… I only know what I have read about. These scrolls only tell you so much."

"Oh. Ok."

She cleared her throat and began to finish, "The legendary pokemon turned and left the hall of origin, and Arceus watched them leave to the earth below. Groudon caused the earth to split, pouring magma up onto the land, and Kyogre flooded the continents with a wave that was unrivaled in size and power. Regigigas towed all of the continents together, and Rayquaza rained fire from the sky. Kyurem plunged the world into a frozen state, where no human or pokemon could survive."

Arceus heard the cries of the humans, begging for him to save them, trying to repent of their misdeeds, and he turned as he whispered painfully, "I have failed you…" And watched as the world he had created was destroyed. He watched palkia take the humans and pokemon, and split them into three worlds.

He called palkia into his palace when he noticed how few humans were being saved.

"Why are there so little humans left?"

Palkia knelt respectfully, "There were not very many humans with pure hearts left, Father…"

Arceus loathingly replied, "I admit to my mistakes; Creating so much at once that I can't manage it… That is truly my fault."

Palkia knelt once more as he asked for permission to finish his duty, and Arceus nodded to signify his approval. Palkia warped out of the hall of origin and finished transporting all of the pokemon and humans to their respective worlds, and Arceus sat alone, and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the end of the world he had made perfect.

"Mom, are humans real?"

"Why, yes, they are."  
>"What are they like?"<p>

I had to think about it for a moment before replying, "They… Can be caring, but from what I have read, most are cruel, easily bought, and weak-willed."

"Do they believe that Arceus created the worlds?"

"Um… I do not know. I do know that many of them believe in a higher power that made everything, but I don't think that it is Arceus."

"Oh. Okay!"

He smiled as he watched the humans and pokemon thrive in the new worlds that he had created… Eventually, though, one pokemon in the third world grew jealous of Dialga and Palkia. He wanted to be equal to them, but he had never received any acknowledgement. His name was Darkrai. He was a creature of darkness and nightmares, and wished to rule a world of eternal night.

In order to make the world one of darkness, he had to destroy time itself, which could only be done by destroying the house of time- Temporal Tower. He flew to the hidden land that Arceus had created to hide Temporal Tower, which was located in a gap in time, between the two halves of a second.

It is unknown how he managed to get there, but once he did, he flew straight to Temporal Tower, and blasted away the Draconian Iron base. It slowly started to collapse, but Dialga's power held it up for a long time before Darkrai put Dialga into a neverending sleep.

After a long while, Temporal Tower collapsed, and all of time came to a standstill. The world was thrown into chaos; Clouds filled the sky, the earth itself torn apart, boulders and trees erupting, and becoming suspended in time, and the whole earth became paralyzed. Darkrai's plan had been executed perfectly… He ruled the world of darkness that he wanted, but Arceus punished him accordingly. Dialga was awoken from the neverending nightmare that Darkrai had caused, but he had lost all sense of justice and was unable to determine right from wrong since time had been stopped;

He overthrew Darkrai, and now he rules over the world of darkness with an iron grip, with a general named Gengar in command of thousands of sableye. Now, he only seeks self-preservation, killing any pokemon or humans that try to restore the light in the world…

Her voice wavered slightly, almost like she knew what it was like… Then it hit me like a Golem rolling down a mountain…

"Mom… Do we live in the world of darkness?"

She looked at me, and her expression was so full of sadness, it was hard to even tell it was her, "Yes… We do…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>On that depressing ending to the trilogy of chapters, feel free to critique and review! Let me know how 'ancient and legendary' it sounded, for the most part! Wishing you the best of luck.<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	12. In the Future of Darkness

**_Morning post: Done! Stay calm and read Pokemon, my beloved readers._**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 12: In The Future of Darkness- <strong>

**-Briar's POV-**

After Treecko asked me if we live in the world of darkness, I lost it. I could barely keep it together during the story; How could I tell my baby that we lived in a dark and depressing world?

I had tried to shield him long enough, but now that he knows…

He asked me something, but I had zoned out, so I snapped back, "What?"

He looked at me with surprise, and a lump formed in my throat to where I couldn't talk or else I would cry. I hugged him so tightly, "I'm sorry, Treecko… I didn't want to have to tell you… But that's why you could never leave our protection… If they knew that you existed…"

"Why does my existence matter to them?"

I tried to talk, and the tears finally fell down my cheeks, dripping off, but staying suspended in time after they left my face. I managed to stutter, "T...There's a prophecy about a Grovyle…"

"A Grovyle?"

I nodded, "Yes… It is believed that your father and I are the last remaining Sceptile, so if they found out that we had a child, Dialga would never give up chasing after you…"

"Why?"

"Because you are the last Treecko, so you in turn are the last Grovyle, when you evolve, so that means that you are going to be the Grovyle of the prophecy…"

"What does the prophecy say?"

I looked down and murmured the prophecy that I had been reading since I found the scrolls.

_In the future of darkness, a Treecko is born,_

_into a Grovyle he will transform,_

_Lose a brother to the Primal Beast,_

_before their friendship is long deceased,_

_Travel to the past, a world of light,_

_to restore his world, to make things right,_

_With a human named Connor, he will go,_

_Only to become his greatest foe,_

_Against the Time Lord he will stand,_

_with the great heroes in his command,_

_Facing his enemies without fear,_

_For it is his fate to disappear._

He looked disappointed as he muttered, "Why does it have to be about me…?"

I was appalled that he thought that the prophecy was a curse rather than a blessing, but then again, he hadn't seen the outside world in all of its dark non-glory… I would be honored to have been the one of the prophecy!

_I was born into a world of light, so this dark and dreary world really doesn't sit well with me… Of course, I've had a long time to get used to it, but I still find myself wishing to Jirachi that the world would be restored…_

**-Treecko's POV-**

I didn't ask for that! What did it even mean? I'd time travel to a world of bright lights with a human, lose a brother then disappear? I don't even have a brother!

I couldn't make heads or tails of that whole thing, so I just went back to the training ground after giving my mom a hug. She had told me that you never know the last time you would see somebody, so you always give them a hug before you leave, and say you love them.

When I came to the battle room, my dad was battling some of his leafy warriors, leaping with such grace, he made it seem natural and effortless. He threw seed bombs from overhead as he did backflips over their heads, and threw leaf blades that were larger than mine ever were. He slashed their legs, crippling them, and when the leaf blades that he threw glowed blue, they seemed to home in on their targets, all of them hitting the leaf warriors with unwavering accuracy.

I found myself standing there, dumbfounded, completely speechless at how skilled my dad was. I watched him for a while before he took a break, and he wasn't even breathing hard!  
>"Treecko! Your mother finished already?"<br>I nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering if I could train some more with you?"

He smiled, "I'm always willing to train, you know that."

I smiled faintly, "Alright, cool…"

I must have let my expression show my confusion, because he asked me what was wrong. I looked at him and explained that I knew about the prophecy and all the world of darkness frozen in time, all that stuff.

He looked like he was trying to decide what to do, and he said, "Hm… Let's go talk to your mother about this… She always has better answers than I do…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well then... Here's to the dozenth chapter! Love you guys!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	13. The World Devoid of Light

_**Here's where it starts picking up pace a little bit. Chapter 13! **_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 13: The World Devoid of Light-<strong>

**-Basileus' POV-**

Treecko told me that Briar had told him of the prophecy, and I respect her decisions, because she thinks so many steps ahead in that regard. I knew that she had a reason for telling him, but I still wanted to know why she decided to tell him now, and not later.

Treecko followed me into the library, and I saw her, just as beautiful as ever; She was organizing the scrolls in the library again; She did that a lot when she was nervous.

"Hey."  
>She turned around quickly, and said, "Oh! You were so quiet…"<br>I smiled, "Yeah; I've been practicing. How did the whole story thing go?"

Her expression told me everything I needed to know; She looked down for a moment before saying with a smile, "It went quite well, actually!"

I nodded, "Also, I was wondering about the prophecy… I'm not questioning you or anything, but I wanted to know why you decided to tell Treecko now, as opposed to later?"

"I felt like he was ready to know. So, I told him."  
><em>Okay… So, why was he ready now?<em>

"Okay. So-"

Suddenly, I heard a noise that caught my attention. Briar perked up at my sudden alertness, "What?" and I waved at her, "Shh!"

Then I heard it again… The scratching of little claws, and the pounding footsteps of… No…

Briar soon heard it as well; Treecko's ears weren't as fine tuned as ours, so he looked around like he was confused.

I shouted, "Run!" Before the wall of our cave was blasted open. I grabbed Treecko and began running, but I stumbled and fell. Treecko leapt up and stood, looking behind me with fear. I turned around and stood up, and stood face to face with a Golurk… A ten foot tall blue gladiator with ceramic skin. It had red glowing eyes, with a giant bandage on its chest. I didn't know if it was technically alive, but it moved like it was. It took up the entire space of the cave and loomed over us like a giant.

It tried to grab me, but I leapt upwards and threw seed bombs at it, causing it to stumble backwards. Briar thew magical leaves at it, which were like leaf blades that homed in on their targets. They all pierced the Golurk's tough hide, and the glow in its eyes died. Then, the sableye poured over it, with Gengar in the lead.

I thought about it, _Maybe if Briar uses flash, and I can collect that light… It's our only chance!_

Gengar chuckled, "So… We meet once more, Basileus… You won't escape this time..."

I extended my leaf blades, and he smiled cruelly, "You don't actually think that you can win with those, do you?"

I shrugged, "Nope. Now!" I hoped that Briar had thought of the same plan that I did, because if not, that would be awkward.

Luckily, she began glowing as bright as a star, causing the sableye and Gengar to look away. I began absorbing all of the light that she emanated, and condensed it into a beam in my hands, "I don't need to win right now… Only buy us time…"

I launched the solar beam straight into him, through the stone wall, and into the field. The sableye were blown back by the blast, and I picked Treecko up again as I ran, not looking back.

**-Treecko's POV-**

Alright, I was all kinds of confused when those pokemon blew up my house. I kind of knew what was going on; I figured that those little purple pokemon were sableye, like the ones that my mom had described when she was telling me about this world.

My dad picked me up as he ran a lot faster than I had ever seen him run before, and we sprinted through so many turns and curves, I didn't even know where we were anymore.

Eventually we came to a big circle with a strange symbol on it, and my dad chanted something that I couldn't quite make out, and the symbol glowed green, like the color of our skin, as the circle disappeared, leading into a totally strange place.

It was like a huge cave with a bumpy roof… The sky, my mom called it. It was so huge… But it wasn't any brighter outside than it was in the cave. I thought it would be a little bit brighter, but I guess not.

I heard the cries of the sableye behind me, and watched as three more big clay pokemon came out of the place I called home; My dad kept running up and down hills, but we came to a cliff that was like forty feet high. He put me down, and said, "Briar… Take Treecko up the cliffside! I'll hold them off!"

My mom shook her head, "No… Basileus… We can both make it!"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "No time! We're going to perish anyways! Do you want us all to go down like this?! Make it so that no one else must experience this world of Darkness!"  
>She tried to argue, but he said, "I will see you again, my love…"<br>She nodded, and I said, "No… Dad! Come with us!"

He smiled as he looked back at me, "Don't worry, son… I'll see you again someday."

He ran down the hill and leapt into the sableye, slashing and making explosions with his seed bombs as they blasted the Sableye.

I fell to my knees, "No… Dad…"

_No… He can't be gone!_

My mom ran to me and picked me up, carrying me for a long time; The shrieks of the sableye were still in my head, and I closed my eyes, trying to wake myself from this nightmare.

**-?'s POV-**

I heard some commotion around where I happened to be at the time, and naturally I followed the noise until I came to a Sceptile carrying a Treecko.

_Oooo, this'll be good!_

I followed them stealthily, and then I saw why they were running; The stupid Sableye were in hot pursuit. I wanted to help them, So, I kept following until they came to another cliff, and were cornered…

_Let's do this!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who's that mystery character? If somebody guesses it right before I post the next chapter, I'll do a Q&amp;A. I'll let you know via PM if you got it right. With much love.<em>**

**_-PL_**


	14. I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

_**Alright, Character guessing is over! Chapter 14 everybody!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 14: I Don't Want to Say Goodbye-<strong>

**-Briar's POV-**

I was so exhausted from carrying Treecko… I kept running, in spite of losing my mate… I was distraught! I had to keep it together… For Treecko's sake!

I kept running more, and more… I glanced behind me a couple times, and saw the sableye running at top speed. I kept running, but I eventually came to another cliff, this time being twice as tall as the other one, and surrounding me on three sides… I turned back around, and set Treecko down next to me.

He sprouted leaf blades from his wrists, and looked ready to fight. I looked for a way to escape, but there were no footholds, no paths, nothing… I turned back, and the sableye were practically mocking us, moving slowly and deliberately. I extended vine whips from my wrists, "Are you ready, Treecko?"

He looked at me so fiercely, with a blazing fire in his eyes, "Yes… Let's do this!"

I smiled in spite of the incoming doom, and charged forward. Before I could even get close, a ball of shadows was launched from above me, and into the sableye. I stopped in my tracks, and looked to see where it might have come from, but there was only a cliffside. Then, I felt a warm breeze behind me.

_Breeze? That shouldn't be…_

Then, a shadow flew out in front of me, and a shortish, grey mummy pokemon appeared to float up from the ground. It had a single red eye in the middle of its forehead, and was kind of stout. It launched a wind of shadows, knocking the sableye back, and it turned and ran towards me and Treecko, grabbing our hands.

We ran into the wall, and I thought we were going to face plant into it, but I turned into a shadow and ran up the cliff as easily as walking on the ground. As soon as we were at the top, leaving the sableye behind, we were all re-materialized. I fell over due to dizziness, and the pokemon tried to walk over to me, but Treecko stopped him, "Stay back!"  
>The pokemon backed up, and raised its hands into the air, "Whoa, man, I don't mean any harm!"<p>

**-Treecko's POV-**

As soon as the pokemon turned me into a shadow, I was done with it already. When we re-materialized at the top of the cliff, and he tried to walk towards my mother, of course I was going to stop him!

He walked towards her, and I leapt, leaf blades extended, "Stay back!"

He backed away, and I held him at blade point, and began questioning him, "Who are you?"

He didn't have a mouth that I could see, so it was weird listening to him talk, "Oh, forgive my inconsideration!"

"Small words!"  
>He cleared his throat, "Ahem… I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier; I'm Dusclops!"<p>

I didn't lower my leaf blade, but he gently pushed it aside, "Would you kindly lower your swords?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Why are you here?"

He seemed a little bit annoyed, but I didn't care; I didn't want to trust any new pokemon right now…

"Well… I was walking around your cave; I presume it is, anyways, when the stupid Golurk decided to blow it up. I followed the commotion, and decided to rescue you guys from the sableye!"

My mom intervened, "Treecko… I believe he tells the truth. He wouldn't rescue us from Dialga's forces if he wanted to capture us; He would have let them capture us."

I didn't break eye contact, "You're not working for Dialga, are you?"

He stepped back slightly, his eye glowing bright, "Heck no! I would be caught dead working for that stupid dragon! He killed my parents because they tried to travel back in time!"

_Travel... back in time? What is he talking about?_

I could still hear the sableye down below us, along with the Golurk, but they couldn't climb an eighty foot wall, right?

Dusclops suddenly lunged at me, "Get down!" he pushed me down, and shattered a boulder that had been thrown by a Golurk with a shadow ball. Several of the shards impaled themselves into the ground next to me, but I didn't even flinch; I was still to shocked to even register that he had saved us twice already.

"They won't be far behind; We need to keep moving."

I stood up and brushed myself off, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
>The Dusclops shrugged, "Alright; I didn't count on that, but anywho… You should stay on the move; Where were you guys headed again?"<p>

**-Briar's POV-**

Treecko was so defensive of me; When that stone got shattered, I felt like something had pierced my side. I felt where the pain originated, and then I pulled a stone shard out of my side. I sealed the wound with a healing paste, and bandaged it with leaves, but I knew better than to tell Treecko right now. He wouldn't stop trying to care for me.

The Dusclops was right; We needed to move. I stood up, grunting with pain, and Treecko almost noticed as I replied, "We are going to Dragon Mountain."

Dusclops turned around, "Really? I've never heard of that place."

I nodded, "I met Connor, and he said that that place was always open to me and my mate… Basileus."  
>Dusclops seemed to perk up at his name, "So… Wait, you're Briar?!"<br>I nodded, "Why does that appear to be important to you?"

"Well, I've read about Basileus and You in some scrolls in our library! You're supposed to be like one of the smartest and wisest pokemon alive, and Basileus is supposed to be the best fighter in the world!"

I was taken aback by that. _There are scrolls about us?_

Dusclops seemed to focus again, and said, "We need to move."

I nodded, and began walking. Treecko came up to me and asked if I was alright.

"Never been better, Treecko." I smiled in spite of the pain, and continued walking. Eventually, though, I collapsed; My legs couldn't move any more. I fell to the ground amongst large stones, and Treecko helped me up and lay down against a boulder. Dusclops had gathered wood, and shot a will-o-wisp into the wood, igniting it and making a fire.

I opened the bandages, and somehow the wound had gotten worse than before. It hurt for me to breathe, and when I felt my body for any internal damage, I found that the stone had pierced some of my main arteries and organs. I knew I didn't have a lot of time left.

Treecko kept glaring at Dusclops like he was a criminal, and I said, "Treecko… You need to trust him… He tells the truth, this much I know. The world is full of deceitful pokemon… He is not one of those. He is easily influenced by others, though. A good heart that changes to its surroundings can soon become corrupt by others that contort the truth. You need to make sure that he remains a good pokemon."

"Why are you telling me this?"

I smiled warmly, "Because I know I am not going to be around long enough to make sure of it myself."

I showed him my wounds, "I am already weak as it is… Constantly being on the run isn't helping the healing process. Even with the regenerative paste, the shard still pierced some of my vital organs. It would take so long for it to heal, and even if it did, I would have to lay still during the mending process."

Treecko shook his head, "No! I won't let you go! Not like this!"

It broke my heart, but I managed to say, "Treecko… You must let me go. I will see you again…"

"No! You will not die! Stop talking like that!" Tears streaming down his eyes, "I need you, Mom! You taught me everything I know! You have to stay alive!"

I corrected him, "No, Treecko… I taught you everything _I_ know… You can learn further; You have yet to learn the price of Ignorance… You have seen how severe my wound is… Don't think that you could have done more. You can't help me Treecko…"

I was about to cry from having to tell my baby that he can't save me… I didn't want to tell him that!

_but I can't just let him think that he could, then die..._

"Mom! I will not just let you die! I will keep trying!"

"Treecko… Just promise me that you will restore this world…"

"I… I promise, mom…"

I nodded, "Good…"

He shook me slightly, "No, Mom! Don't leave me! I don't want you to go! I don't want to say goodbye!"

I felt my strength depleting rapidly as I murmured weakly, "Goodbye sounds so final, Treecko… How about 'See you later?'"

Treecko choked back a sob, "See you later…"

I smiled, "I love you, Treecko…"

He smiled back, teary-eyed, "I love you too… Mom."

I took my last breath and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter made me sad... Typing it, and reading it. :P Enjoy, and stay strong!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	15. Treecko and Dusclops

_**And here is my afternoon publication. Love you guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 15: Treecko and Dusclops-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

She closed her eyes, and I shook my head, "No… No, no, no no! Mom! Don't go! Mom! No! Seriously, get up! Come on! We can do this!"

I tried to shake her awake, but she let out her final breath. My eyes were so watery, I couldn't even see straight. I was sobbing, telling her to stop joking and get up, and Dusclops tried to ask me what we should do; I lashed out, "Shut up! Give me a minute!"

He backed away, "Alright…"

I wept for a long time before moving. Dusclops must've thought I was dead or something, because when I moved, he flinched. I stood up, and I said, "We need to bury her. An honorary funeral."

Dusclops didn't seem to like that idea, but I threw some seeds into the stone, and massive vines grew from the ground; I willed them to grab my mom's body gently, and split the grey stone terrain as they laid her down into the stone. The vines covered the hole, and retreated into the ground.

I turned around, trying not to cry, and I walked forward.

"Where do you want to go?"

I replied, "To Dragon mountain…"

"Do you know where it is?"

_Aww, crap…_

"You… Don't, do you?"

I shook my head, "I left the map back at my cave… It's probably infested with Sableye and Golurk, though."

Just the thought of that made me shake with fury, that they would come for us, kill both of my parents, and then try to kill me, just because of some stupid prophecy?!

Dusclops said, "Well, we could always be like a nomadic duo until we figure out what the heck we're going to do."

I nodded, "Alright..."

_I don't exactly have a choice in the matter..._

**-Dusclops' POV-**

Don't get me wrong, I was sad that his mom died and all that, but I didn't even know what I was supposed to say… I did like Treecko, though. He seemed to be the kind of pokemon that once you got to know him, he was pretty cool. It took a lot for him to trust you, though.

But for now, he was having trouble focusing… He kept looking back, like he was expecting his mother to be there, but every time he looked back, he looked even more depressed than before.

I honestly felt bad for him… I knew what it was like, losing your parents… It sucks. More than anyone could ever imagine. It's like there's a hole in your being that they filled, and now that they aren't there, you don't even know how to cope with it anymore...

But, we had to keep moving. Otherwise the Sableye would be on us in a matter of minutes. Those things can move really freakin' fast.

"Look… I do get what you're feeling, but we need to move… Those blasted Sableye can track a target for hours after they've left…"

He nodded slightly, his smile gone. I looked forward, trying to keep my eyes on the horizon.

_We have to find Dragon Mountain… Supposedly that's the only safe place for pokemon like us..._  
>We kept walking, and Treecko didn't even talk once the whole time. I decided to start a conversation.<br>"So… You must have had a great childhood, being with your parents as long as you were."

He faintly smiled, but quickly had his sad face on again, "Yeah… But they're gone now."

_Touchy subject… Probably stupid of me… I need to change the subject..._

"Which is why we need to look out for each other now. We are brothers now, Treecko, and bothers protect each other when stuff gets real, no matter what. I will protect you with my last breath."

He nodded, "Thanks, I guess…"

Honestly, our time together seemed to go by in a blur, the only memorable things that happened were a couple of larger scouting parties that we took out.

I taught him the differences between berries, like how Pecha heals poison, and Rawst heals a burn, which came in handy when we faced against other wild pokemon. The Sableye aren't the only threat out there. If you thought that, then you're dead wrong.

When the Sableye die, they vaporize into a shadowy mist, only leaving behind their eyes, which is weird…

Treecko and I actually grew pretty close during that time, in spite of our differences.

I taught some of my shadow travelling abilities to him and taught him how to transform into shadows like me by himself. Normally, grass types can't do that, but I guess he was a special case.

He can't actually teleport through walls, but I taught him how to shadow travel along the ground and up walls.

I mentioned how ghost Pokemon's shadows are their weaknesses; If you can sever their shadows from their bodies, then you can effectively disable them. Of course, only other ghost types can do that normally, which is why Ghost types are weak to other Ghost types, but still...

He catches on quickly, I must say. I can't wait to see what he does with that new ability when we face against more sableye!

After a few more fires and more nights and more dark days, trekking across countless mountains in search of the rumored Dragon Mountain, we eventually came to a place that neither him nor I recognized… It looked like a ruined building carved into a mountainside, with arches coming down, but it was in mid-collapse, frozen in time, so it didn't fall all the way yet.

Treecko looked at me, "Can you light it up?"

I nodded as I launched a will-o-wisp into the giant archway that was carved into the mountain. When it flew into the darkness, it revealed more Sableye than I could count. They were moving around, twitching like they do, when suddenly I felt all of their crystal eyes looking at me, and I melted into shadows as I looked at Treecko, "Run…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So it begins... Finally, the whole setting up thing is past. It only gets better from here. Stay strong...<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	16. Treecko Meets the Dragon of Death

_**Dun Dun Duuuunnn! Dragon of Death- Guess who?**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 16: Treecko Meets the Dragon of Death-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV**

Okay… I don't even know anymore. Dusclops bailed on me?! Are you kidding? He said to run… Ha! Screw that, I'm fighting! No more running!

I extended leaf blades from my wrists, and turned into a shadow, melting into the ground. When I do that, it's like being in darkness, but you can see everything like white outlines, but its cold… Well, colder than in the physical plain.

I flew through them, slashing their shadows. Dusclops taught me that you can actually destroy a being's shadow, and they start to die. It's pretty neat, but scary at the same time. Only ghost pokemon are affected by it, though. So the sableye and golurk were about to get destroyed! And I was safe from shadow separation!

I flew through the ground wicked fast, like a shadow (Pun intended) and was slashing their shadows, killing them off with unreal speed.

Eventually they caught on, and I didn't count on them being able to shadow travel too! They melted into the ground, and it's like I actually saw them there… It was pretty scary.

_I wonder if I can do it like a portal… Like if I move upwards fast enough…_

So, I dove down, and shot straight up towards the ground, or roof, depending on which dimension you're in.

I re-materialized back into the physical plain from being a shadow, shooting ten feet into the air, and ended up knocking over a golurk. I landed back on the ground, and continued slashing down the sableye. I seemed to do it almost unconsciously, but my skin turned as hard as oak wood, protecting me from the claws and teeth of the sableye.

I threw my leaf blades, weaved through the oncoming horde as I extended vine whips, making a circle of breathing room, and then I was blasted by a shadow ball. I flew backwards, and then the same pokemon that my dad had talked to in our cave earlier appeared, "Oh, so you're the little runt that has been causing my sableye so much trouble… Where are your parents?"  
>I scowled, and was about to make a snappy comeback, but I voted against it. Instead, I asked him who he was.<p>

_I need to stall… Man, I wish Dusclops was here right now… Why'd you bail, man?_

The big purple pokemon snarled, smiling, "I am Gengar, general of Dialga's army, and conqueror of Varius."  
>I sifted through my memories, trying to remember what Gengar could do… He was a ghost type, but I am guessing that he already suspects me of shadow travelling… They can take down Grass types by using poison… Aww, crap. Poison.<p>

He laughed as if he could tell what I was thinking, and he smiled, "Yes, I know of your shadow-travelling capabilities, son of Basileus. I would love to kill you where you stand, but sadly, Dialga wants you alive…"

_Dialga wants me alive?_

He smiled further, "I can still beat you within an inch of your life, though! Hehehehe!"

He raised his arm, a shadowy claw extended from his hand, and I closed my eyes, but then I heard whispers in my head, like creepy voices. I opened my eyes, and it was obvious that Gengar heard them too.

He looked around like something was bothering him, but he got over it quickly enough, and raised his arm again. I flinched, and all of the sudden I heard the roar of a giant pokemon that I hadn't heard before, and I opened my eyes.

A giant, shadowy serpent flew out of the ground through a giant purple portal. It was black and grey, with golden armor. I recognized it after a moment; It was Giratina from the story of Arceus!

It knocked Gengar over with one of its streamer-like arms, and picked me up with another.

_Whoa! Why is he picking me up?!_

I heard Gengar's shouts of anger as I was carried away. The streamer-like arm dropped me onto Giratina's back, and I saw Dusclops on its back, seeming to be talking to it. I called out to him, "Why the heck did you leave me back there?!"

He turned, "Sorry, I had to get to the distortion world to get Giratina. It is tricky business for any pokemon to get there alive…"

"But why did you summon him? Why not stay and fight?"

Then, the serpent's voice replied, "I cannot allow you to die; Direct orders from Arceus."

Its voice was male, and it sounded like Treecko pictured it; A deep, powerful voice that gave you chills, like nails on a chalkboard, "Your friend actually alerted me to the danger. Dialga has lost all reason, and wants you dead. Palkia is too busy trying to keep the humans of Terra and Concordia out of space right now, so father called upon me to do it."

_Father? So, Arceus is like the dad of all the legendary pokemon…?_

"Dialga might try to tell you that I am a creature of shadows, and he would be right; However, you can't have shadows without light… I wish to restore this world to its former glory; One of shining brilliance. Bring back the sun, Treecko. Make this world one of light and peace. Fulfill Arceus' prophecy for all of us. Dialga will thank you once time is flowing properly again; But for now-"

I suddenly felt every hair on my body stand on end, and Giratina's words seemed to slow down, almost stopping. I looked around, and Giratina had stopped moving. However, everything else was happening normally around him. Then, a blast of red and blue light shot from the sky, and time continued flowing normally for us.

The beam hit Giratina, and he fell from the sky like a stone in water. He fell to the ground, and I leapt off at the last second, and melted into a shadow harmlessly. I launched like thirty feet into the shadow dimension, and then landed normally back into the normal world. Luckily, Dusclops had the same idea as I did, and appeared next to me. We didn't even have time to recover before we saw a huge, dark blue steel-clad dragon, whose veins glowed with red chaos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And here... we... go... Love you guys, and let me know if you guys are enjoying it!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	17. Clash of the Dragons

**Afternoon upload is now here! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 17: Clash of the Dragons-<strong>

**-Dusclops' POV-**

Man, I'm so happy that I taught Treecko how to shadow travel; Otherwise he would be a pancake on the ground. And that would be awkward, since he was supposed to be the one of the prophecy. Of course, Arceus would make sure that it came true, no matter what.

My attention was immediately focused on the dragon that had blasted Giratina out of the sky. He didn't seem to be focused on us, though… Instead, he went straight after Giratina.

I heard Treecko murmur beside me, "Dialga…"

_So… That's Dialga, the Lord of Time..._

Dialga sure didn't waste any time; He used dragon pulse, which knocked Treecko and I off of our feet, and I bet it left quite a mark on Giratina. Before another could hit him, he vaporized into mist, and disappeared.

_Wait, Giratina is a ghost type?_

Dialga didn't look too happy that Giratina vanished like that. In fact, he didn't look happy in general. He seemed to acknowledge Treecko and I for the first time, and walked towards us.

_He looks nervous, though… It's not like he should be scared of anything._

Before I could think too hard about it, Giratina launched out of a purple portal next to Dialga and body slammed him. Dialga tried to move out of the way, but Giratina seemed to teleport, almost like he was dimension hopping… Dialga was getting man-handled by him, getting knocked over into boulders and stone spires. Dialga launched an aura sphere at Giratina from his mouth, but Giratina caught it, and it dissipated into his skin.

Dialga roared as he let loose a blast that seemed to bend time itself; Giratina vanished before it hit him, and Dialga was cringing, I guess from the recoil of the attack. Giratina re-appeared next to him, and body slammed Dialga with his massive body. Dialga fell to the ground again, sending up huge clouds of dust that stayed suspended in the air, concealing them in the hazy dust cloud.

**-Treecko's POV-**

I was awestruck as I watched two supreme powers battle it out; Dialga, the Dragon of Time, and Giratina, the Dragon of Shadows and Death...

Of course, when they got a little bit close, I retreated, but I was too awestruck to think about things like, 'Hey, maybe I should run, because Dialga is trying to get me!'

Dusclops snapped me out of it by grabbing my shoulder, "Treecko… We need to go, now!"

I nodded, but then a horrible shout echoed from Giratina's mouth, aimed right at Dialga, and it just about broke my ears. I fell to the ground, the ringing in my ears made my vision shake and fade in and out. Before I knew it, I had passed out from the stress momentarily, but Giratina's voice awoke me; "Treecko! Run! I'll hold him off!" Giratina body slammed Dialga again, and I heard the roars of the two battling.

I stood up, but I couldn't think straight; The ringing in my ears was still there. I was surprised that I could hear anything at all. I ran, catching up to Dusclops; He could run really fast for having such stubby legs. I guess that he shadow traveled or something.

Eventually, we came to a valley, with buildings carved into the stone walls; They looked almost like shops… As soon as we entered, all of the village seemed to focus on us, asking us to buy things. Dusclops actually bought something, too! I didn't know where he got his money from, but he bought this little purple cloth. He said it spoke to him or something like that.

I shrugged, not seeing anything that peaked my interest. The village of shops took up all of my thoughts… It was quite annoying. I actually had to try to remember what I was doing.

Dusclops put his hand on my shoulder, "Treecko… We should go. Dialga will undoubtedly send some Sableye or something after us."

_Right… Dialga… We were running. Right._

I nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 17! Love you guys that are sticking through it this long! Actually, I love everybody that has even looked at it! Stay strong, my beloved readers. (I know, I'm saying the same stuff, but I mean it!)<br>-PL_**


	18. Making a Deal With the Lord of Time

**_So, I might be grounded and unable to post for a few days, just a heads up._**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 18: Making a Deal With The Lord of Time-<strong>

We travelled through the mountains, trying to stay out of open areas; I didn't want to draw any attention to ourselves. We came to a cave that seemed out of sight, and we decided to make camp in there. I sealed the entrance with vines, and grew grass along the ground for cushioning.

Dusclops made another fire; I don't know where he keeps getting all of the wood from. I guess it's a secret.

Anywho, he lit the wood on fire, and we sat around it, leaning against the stone wall. I had used leaves for padding, and the warmth of the fire helped lull me to sleep in spite of all the fear I had of what was to come. I closed my eyes, and fell into a light slumber.

**-Dusclops' POV-**

I was wide awake the whole time; Nothing could calm my nerves. That sound wave that Giratina had shot didn't affect me… I hear all noises at the same level, I guess. Loud noises have never bothered me, but I can hear other noises just fine.

Treecko fell asleep next to me, leaning against the wall.

_He is so trusting…_

I looked over at him, and caught myself wondering how trusting I was. I didn't know… I trusted Treecko… Right? When it came down to it, I knew that he would stick with me in a pinch. Could I say the same thing about myself? When I abandoned him earlier, I had run away. I didn't go to the distortion world. Giratina brought me back to Treecko. I tried to run, where he had stayed and fought.

I… Was a coward. Deep down, I knew it. I didn't want to admit it, but when it came down to it, I was more worried about myself than others…

Then, I was shaken out of my deep thought when a column of light shot through the cave. It was red and blue, and when it hit the wall above us, the stones stayed in midair, which I was grateful for. Then, I saw him… Dialga walked through the hole he had blasted through Treecko's vines.

He was almost scraping his head against the roof of the cave, so he had to hunch over slightly, but it still didn't make him any less intimidating.

He looked us over with his red eyes, and his voice rumbled, "Well, well… Who might you two be?"

**-Treecko's POV-**

The noise of the blast jolted me from my sleep; I leapt up, and it took me a minute to realize what was happening. Dialga had blasted into our cave home place… Not cool.

He asked who we were, and I did the stupid thing; I shouted, "We aren't telling you!"

He sort of backed up, as though my shout had startled him slightly, but he smiled as he chuckled, "Come on, just because of that little spat I had with my brother, you are suddenly defensive? What did he try to tell you? That I wanted you dead, and father told him to watch over you, blah, blah, blah. Correct?"

_Uh… What?_

I must not have hid my surprise enough when I glanced at Dusclops, because he smiled again, "I am correct, then. Well, father did order Giratina to be your protector, that much is true. But the rumors that I wanted you dead? Outrageous!"

I snapped, "Then why did you have all of our evolutionary line executed?!"

He frowned slightly, and said, "That is a story for another time."  
>I scowled, <em>Something's up with this… He's lying, or something…<em>

Dialga continued, "Giratina is a being of shadows. He manipulates the truth to contort others to his will, or make others seem like they have evil intentions. Shadows are the darkness behind an object. Much like what he represents, he is constantly using others to fight his battles, only helping out when it is convenient to him. My intentions are not ill-bearing towards either of you, contrary to what you might have heard or read."

_Yeah, he's full of crap. He's all talk. No way he doesn't want me dead._

"Of course, your annoyance in lowering my Sableye and Golurk's numbers is reason enough for me to blast you to dust where you stand. But, I feel that you would be very advantageous allies. Killing you would be such a waste of potential. After all, Treecko, your father is responsible for killing more sableye by himself than any other pokemon combined, so your fighting skills are surely top notch, am I correct?"

_Yeah… I'm pretty skilled...Wait, is he trying to make me join him?!_

"And Dusclops… You have so much potential that has yet to be unlocked. All you need is the key… The key that you hold with you. That cloth that you purchased at Oddium Town… It is the key to your evolution. The next stage in helping you reach ultimate power."

Dusclops mumbled, "Power…?" He looked down at the cloth that he had tied around his finger, and Dialga continued.

"What do you say? I offer you protection, food, and water. In return, you join me… Help me maintain my rule over this domain, and you will be kings over all! No more running, no more fearing what will happen while you sleep with your back to the cold, hard ground…"

_Uh… No way. I swore to kill you when my mother died!_

I shouted, "Ha! No way we're helping you, Dialga! Right, Dusclops?"  
>I looked over to him, and he looked at me, "Actually… He makes a good point."<p>

_What?!_

"Think about it… No more running, no more sleepless nights because of fear. All we have to do is join him!"

I shook my head, "Are you crazy?!"

Then, his voice seemed to flow into my head, "Don't worry, Treecko. I know what I'm doing. Just follow my lead."

I shook my head, but he gave me a look that said to be quiet. He looked to Dialga, and said, "I agree to your terms, Dialga… If you swear that you won't double-cross us."

I looked on in horror, _What is he doing?! Why is he siding with him?!_

Dialga smiled, "I swear that I will not waver from my offer in any way or form."

Dusclops walked over, and he turned around, his voice popping into my head, "Follow my lead, Treecko! This is our ticket to safety! I have to protect you at all costs!"

I gritted my teeth, _Ugh… Fine._

"I'm doing this for you, Dusclops. Not Dialga."

Dialga shook his head in a sarcastic way, "Let us hope that that resolve changes, for your sake."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, let me know if you want more, and I'll try my best to keep uploading.<em>**

**_-PL_**


	19. House of Dialga

**Alright, so this is kind of a plot twist... Chapter 19!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 19: The House of Dialga-<strong>

**-Dusclops' POV-**

Well… That could have gone better. Treecko will probably be questioning me about it when we reach safety, whenever that is. I honestly saw it as an avenue for temporary safety. I'll explain it to him later.

Anywho, after Treecko's rather brash remark to Dialga, he guided us out of the cave, across the mountains, and through the plains until we came to the same place where we had stopped before. The place where Giratina rescued Treecko.

Treecko obviously remembered, because he had the nerve to ask what happened to Giratina.

Dialga wavered slightly, but he said, "Giratina fled as soon as the situation turned south for him. He retreated to the Distortion World, and sees no reason to be here; Don't worry, I can't kill him. He is the gate that controls death itself."

Treecko apparently didn't like that answer, because he opened his mouth again, but I grunted, catching his attention, and then shook my head.

_Not now, buddy…_

I couldn't help myself, "What is this place?"

Dialga turned his head slightly, "It is Temporal Tower."  
><em>Wait, Temporal Tower? More like Temporal Ruins. This place is a wreck.<em>

Dialga smiled as he guided us through the sableye that parted like a doorway for us.

Treecko whispered to me, "This is so wrong…"

_Tell me about it. This is totally wrong. But it's all part of keeping Treecko safe._

Dialga called back to us, "Come along, you two. I want to show you your sleeping quarters."

I looked at Treecko, who was obviously upset with me, and I nodded, trying to reassure him. He just frowned and looked away.

_Great… Now he's mad at me._

Dialga lead us up giant flights of stairs, wide enough so that he could walk up them. They were huge, and I practically had to climb them like parkour. I didn't see how the Sableye can deal with this every day.

Anywho, we passed several rooms on the way up the stairs. We passed what looked like a kitchen, lots of sleeping areas for the sableye, with beds of mareep wool and stone, it looked like, and some kind of arena; I didn't want to find out what happened in there. Golurk were manning most of the stuff, such as the kitchen and arena, but I guess that Dialga had our room at the top.

**-Treecko's POV-**

Dusclops was making one bad move after another today! First he joined Dialga, and now he's acting like he really wants to join! Ugh! I hope that he doesn't actually think we're staying…

So, the stairs were like four feet tall each. I had to jump and use my gecko climbing skills to climb up them. Dusclops just shadow travelled after finding out that climbing them wasn't working.

He kept trying to reassure me, tell me he knew what he was doing, but what good can possibly come from this? I'll hear him out when we get a chance to talk alone. He's got some serious explaining to do…

I got lost in that thought, and before I knew it, we had reached the pinnacle. I'll admit, the whole tower looked and felt much bigger on the inside. I guess being carved into the mountain helps with that illusion.

Anywho, the pinnacle was practically above the clouds when we reached it. The sky above us was pitch black with little specks of light littering it. I walked to the edge, and looked down into the mist that covered the ground below. It was quite a drop, I'll admit.

I didn't recall any mountains around this place, but there were giant stones peaking through the clouds, like mountaintops. I looked closer, and I noticed that they were boulders. Floating hundreds of meters in the air, like they were falling, then time stuck them there. I saw a break in the clouds; One spot where I could see the world in all of its… Not so much glory.

As I looked out onto the land, I saw that it was grey, with deep scars cutting across it, devoid of plant life or any life at all. I knew there was life, though. We had seen it. And I think that Dialga knows it, too.

_I can't quite figure out what Dialga's plan is; He should have killed me then and there, but instead he took me in like one of his own… It is undoubtedly a trap. I need to keep my guard up._

Dusclops' voice broke my concentration, "So, Dialga, is this our room?"

I turned, and I noticed a dome of stone, with an arched entrance that was big enough for a Golurk. I saw the mareep wool beds, and just the thought of falling asleep sounded nice…

_No! I need to stay awake until I figure out what Dusclops is thinking!"_

Dialga nodded, his voice piercing through my thoughts like a hot knife through butter, "Yes. My apprentices deserve a view of what they are protecting from the Pokemon of Dragon Mountain. Those twisted pokemon only want to destroy us all! They wish to change this world by going to the past, and I would support their decision fully, but unfortunately, changing this future means that all of the pokemon residing in this timeline will cease to exist as well. No afterlife for Giratina to take you to, just gone, erased from history. Nobody will even remember us. It's as if we will have never existed to them."

_Wait… My fate to disappear… The prophecy… So that's what it means! I… Have to change the world?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, let me know if you want more; That will determine whether or not I'll try in spite of my groundation. Love you guys, and see you in the next update!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	20. Find the Rebels

_**Alright guys, I am excited to announce chapter 20!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 20: Find the Rebels-<strong>

**-Dusclops' POV-**

Okay… So… They are trying to kill themselves? That's crazy. That's how I thought about it, anyways. I wouldn't want to change the world if I had to disappear from existence. That would suck a lot.

Treecko looked troubled by the possibility as well, so I walked over to him, "Hey… Treecko… Don't worry, we'll stop them."

He looked at me as if he was trying not to cry, and he murmured, "I get it now…"

"Hey, what do you get?"

Dialga looked over at us, so I made a shushing sign with my hand. "Not now… Later."

I turned back to Dialga. _Alright, time to suck up to him..._

He asked me a question that caught me off guard, "Why do you serve me?"

_Oh, crap…_

"Uh…"

He smiled, "Alright, think about it. Because I am about to test you. I want you to go to Dragon Mountain and eliminate the threat, or die trying. The sableye are too incompetent to keep sending; They always get lost there."

_Dragon Mountain? Wasn't Treecko trying to get there…? Perfect!"_

"I will do as you ask, Master Dialga."

I looked at Treecko, who looked at me as if I committed a crime, and Dialga looked to Treecko, "What about your friend? He will do well to do what I have asked."

Of course Treecko didn't like this; I didn't like it either. But it's what I had to do to keep him safe…

_This is for him… Right? I have to keep him safe…_

Treecko loathingly said, "I will do as you ask, Dialga."  
><em>Ugh… Come on, Treecko! At least act like you are willing to!<em>

Dialga nodded, and said, "Very well. Dusclops, I put you in charge of his actions. Whatever he does, I hold you responsible. To keep both of you in check. If either of you conspire against me…" He chuckled, "Let's just say that I don't want to clean up the mess that the Sableye will make."

He looked into the sky, and vanished in a flash of light.

I turned to Treecko as soon as Dialga was out of earshot, "What were you thinking? I mean, seriously! Ugh! Why didn't you just follow my lead?"

Treecko legitimately looked surprised, "Huh?"  
>"You seriously thought I would side with him after one day…? I thought you knew me better than that."<p>

He looked at me with such a heartbroken expression, it was hard not to feel bad.

"I know what the prophecy means…"

_Huh? Prophecy?_

Treecko nodded, "Have you heard it yet?"

I shook my head, "No… What does it say?"

He cleared his throat and began reciting something that I had never heard,

_In the future of darkness, a Treecko is born,_

_into a Grovyle he will transform,_

_Lose a brother to the Primal Beast,_

_before their friendship is long deceased,_

_Travel to the past, a world of light,_

_to restore his world, to make things right,_

_With a human named Connor, he will go,_

_Only to become his greatest foe,_

_Against the Time Lord he will stand,_

_with the great heroes in his command,_

_Facing his enemies without fear,_

_For it is his fate to disappear._

When he finished, he shivered, "That… is what the prophecy is…"

_Uh… That's a lot of stuff… Lose a brother? He doesn't have any siblings… Wait, do I count? I think of us as brothers, but still… Would it have a double meaning like that?_

_And the part about disappearing… That doesn't sound too pleasant._

**-Treecko's POV-**

I finally understand… What it means. I had been thinking about it all the time, it seems like, what it all meant… And now I know what at least part of it means. I have to go back to the past to restore the future, resulting in my disappearance. I can't decide if Dusclops is who I will lose, or if I have like a long-lost brother or something.

Wait, then it might be about me; I'm the one that joined Dialga, and the whole thing might be about my brother that I didn't know I had!

I shook my head indecisively, _Pff, that's ridiculous. It said before friendship long deceased. But Dusclops and I are still friends… So that part might-_

"Hey… Treecko…"

"What?"  
>Dusclops sighed, "Look, I owe you an explanation…"<p>

_You got that right._

I nodded, "Yes?"

"And… I am going to explain… Right now."

I sat down on the ground, "I'm listening."

He sighed and sat down as well, "Look, Treecko… When we were in that cave, cornered, no hope of escaping… Actually, let me start over… When… Briar… Y'know… Look, I can see spirits in the afterlife before Giratina takes them to the distortion world… She told me to keep you safe… I can't disgrace her memory like that, y'know? So, when we were in that cave, I was thinking of that, and the only reason I agreed was to keep you safe. If we fought, we would have died. Dialga is just too strong. So, I agreed to be under his protection for a little while until we figured out what to do. I know that sooner or later we will find a way to escape."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't know how many chapters I'll be able to upload tomorrow... So, I'm uploading three. Love you guys. <em>**

**_-PL_**


	21. I Don't Want to Disappear

_**Morning upload: Chapter 21 done! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 21: I Don't Want to Disappear-<strong>

**-Dusclops' POV-**

Treecko turned away from me after reminding him that his mother had died, and I immediately regretted it. He walked over to the side of the pinnacle, and looked out over the clouds, with the boulders peeking through like spikes on a carpet of fluffiness.

I decided to stay back, but I had an idea, "What if Dialga was lying, like when the course of history is changed, if all of the pokemon that were killed trying to change it were revived because Dialga never went crazy or something?"

Treecko turned back to me with a newfound hope in his eyes, but quickly replied, "Dialga isn't lying; The prophecy says that we disappear."

I shook my head, "Well, we can just change the prophecy; Chart our own course! We can't just disappear like that, not after everything we've been through."

Not looking back, he shook his head, "No, Dusclops… I have to do this."

_He has to? Why? Surely he doesn't want to disappear!_

As if he read my thoughts, he turned, tears in his eyes, "I don't want to disappear either, Dusclops. But I don't want to go down like this; Not doing anything to carry on my memory. I want to do something to last long after I disappear. After all, we are all going to fade eventually, why delay it?"

I shook my head, "No, Treecko! We can't just disappear! We have to live…"

"What we are doing isn't living, it's surviving! Surviving isn't how I want to spend my whole life! While I live, I want to shine! To prove that I exist!"

_Whatever. Arguing with him is pointless right now._

I walked over to the bunk beds that were in our room and laid down on the bottom one. As soon as I laid down, my fatigue seemed to fade as the warmth of the beds enveloped me. I called over, "Treecko, these beds are heated! Oh my gosh, they're so comfy!"

I closed my eye, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**-Treecko's POV-**

Well then… Dusclops doesn't want to disappear… I don't either, don't get me wrong, but he's, like, totally against it. I don't get why. If we're all going to fade, then the timing of my disappearance doesn't matter, it's what I do with my life, however long it is, that makes the difference between a coward and a hero. There is no in-between on that one.

I laid down on the top bunk of the beds that were prepared for us, and my exhaustion set in. I couldn't keep my eyelids open, and fell into a deep slumber. My dream was especially vivid that night, which was strange.

I was flying through the sky, except it was blue and clear. I saw a bright light in the sky. It was blinding to look at, so I couldn't tell what it was. I had never seen such a light before; The only lights I had seen were from ember moss and the campfires that Dusclops made. This was so much brighter, it seemed to warm me to my very core.

The clouds had melted away, and the bright light penetrated even the deepest darkness. It was beautiful.

_So… Is this what I am bringing to the world?_

Then, I fell down. I landed in a forest, and the clouds were back. I sighed, but then something strange happened; A drop of water fell from the sky! It hit my head, and I threw leaf blades at where it had come from. Then, more water began falling.

I took shelter under a tree, not knowing what to do. Under the tree with me was some pokemon I didn't recognize, but he looked familiar at the same time. He was leaning against it, holding a twig in his mouth. He had some strange marks on both of his arms, but I couldn't see them in the inky darkness; However, I could see his yellow eyes pierce through the darkness and bore into me like an Excadrill,"What are you going to do, Treecko?"  
><em>What…?<em>

He spread his arms, gesturing to his surroundings, "This… is what you are destined to do. Don't let anybody distract you from your goal…"

"Wait, what?"  
>He looked around as if he heard something, "The Sableye are coming; Don't forget!"<p>

He stood up, and ran off. It was night time anyways, so I didn't even get a good look at him before he vanished into the lush woods. He said something about Sableye… But what was I supposed to do? 

**-?'s POV-**

I have to get there… They should have made it there already. I hope they made it…

No… More Sableye. Have to keep running… I can't give up now… I'm almost there…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright guys, with Christmas break being tomorrow, I probably will only be able to do one-a-day uploads. Let me know if you want me to continue posting two-a-days, and I'll see you in the next chapter!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	22. The Mark of Dialga

_**Alright, last post for today! I'll probably only be able to do one-a-days over Christmas break, so be prepared!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 22: The Mark of Dialga-<strong>

**-Dusclops' POV-**

Well, that rest was surprisingly refreshing, but boring. I didn't even dream about anything! I woke up before Treecko, which was weird; Normally that kid is up way before I am. I was awake for about thirty seconds before he sat bolt upright, leaf blades extended, and staring at the wall.

"Good morning."  
>He turned to me, a look of fear in his eyes, then down at his hands. He retracted his leaf blades and replied, "Good morning."<br>"You ok there, Treecko?"

"Yeah… Just a weird dream."

"What happened?"

"Um… I don't remember."

_Uh-huh… Right. Whatever._

"It's fine."  
>One of the Golurk walked into our room, its voice sounding like stone grinding on stone, "Good to see you're already awake. Come, we must initiate you."<br>_Initiate?_

I melted into shadows and walked out of the wall at the base of the tower. It was huge; Like, at least three hundred feet tall, and it looked in ruins. I'm guessing that it was at least five hundred feet tall when it was first built.

Dialga called me over, and said, "Dusclops! My star pupil! Where is your friend?"

I forgot that Treecko couldn't shadow travel like I could; "He's coming, Lord Dialga."  
>Dialga smiled, "Lord Dialga… I quite like that."<p>

Treecko walked down the stairs as a shadow, and appeared at the base. He looked livid.

_Uh-oh..._

The Sableye sneered and snarled at him as he passed, and he looked like he was about to kill each one by hand. I legitimately feared for the Sableye.

Dialga's roar shattered my brain, "Enough! I requested his presence here! You are to answer to him as you would unto me! He is just as capable of destroying you as I am, and better yet, he is lacking in my forgiving nature! I doubt he would have much trouble disposing of any one of you just as he did before we took him in as one of us!"  
>I saw a tall-ish ghost pokemon float up to Dialga's ear, or where I presumed his ear was, and whisper something. Dialga nodded, "I intended to do that, Gengar. Do not worry. Leavanny!"<p>

Dusclops looked into the crowd, and a small, slender bug pokemon ran through the crowd of Sableye, pushing them out of her way like they didn't bother her.

"Yes, master Dialga?"

He corrected her, "Lord Dialga."  
>She bowed, "Yes, sir. I apologize, Lord Dialga."<p>

He smiled, "Very good. These two need to be initiated."

She nodded, "Right away, Lord Dialga!"

_Huh. Dialga must like the Lord title._

She ran back into the crowd, while Treecko walked up next to me, and looked at Gengar with such hatred, it was hard to even see the Treecko I knew.

I waved my hand trying to get his attention, "Yoohoo, you in there?"  
>He nodded, "Yes. I'm just not too eager to find out what initiation means."<p>

Leavanny ran back through the crowds carrying a box of stuff that I couldn't make heads or tails of, and set it up in like ten seconds. She had packed a table, glass tubes, mixing sticks, and vials of potions all into a tiny crate that was the size of my hand.

That is some impressive packing, I must say.

She began mixing to potions in a small glass tube, a pink and blue one, swirling them together until they glowed an eerie purple color. It solidified into almost a jelly, and she added a drop of some green potion into the mixture, and smoke began pouring out of the top. She grabbed a small spoon from the crate, and scooped a little bit of the jelly mixture out.

She grabbed Treecko's arm in a flash, and he pulled away, but Leavanny said, "Oh, it's alright, honey. It won't hurt until I apply the catalyst."

_Catalyst? What's that?_

She made a mark on Treecko's upper arm with the paste, spreading it, and I noticed that it looked like Dialga's crest on his back, with his head plate things on the sides of his face below it. It was pitch black, so it stood out, and Leavanny walked over to me, "Your turn! She grabbed my hand, because I didn't have any arms, only hands, and began applying the same mark to me, except it was blood red. She said, "It will move to your arm when you evolve, my dear." I didn't really like that, but whatever. It didn't hurt or anything.

Then Leavanny replied, "Alright, now it's time for the catalyst!" She spit into her hands and rubbed them together.

_Oh, that's nasty. I hope I can wash off after this._

She rubbed Treecko's mark, and he didn't act in pain or anything. She rubbed my mark, and I braced myself, but nothing. Then she clapped her hand things together, and the pain started. It felt like my hand was being burnt in a fire for like a full minute. My vision went red, then the pain stopped. I stood up, and my skin was smoking.

_Wait… Is this permanent?_

Treecko stood up, and Leavanny had already packed up her things into the little crate that didn't seem to be able to fit a spoon and said, "Now then; No need to reapply! It will stay with you forever!

_Aww, crap… Treecko's going to kill me._

She looked at the marks, and nodded, "Yes… These marks are intertwined with your aura, or life energy. They aren't coming off, even if you remove your whole arm. It will just move to your other arm."

She paused, "However… The aura master might be able to counteract it, then you might be able to remove it, but his clan doesn't take kindly to outsiders, especially followers of Dialga. They would probably kill you rather than listen, because we tried to do that to get some spies in, but of course, they cracked under the pressure, and were killed. We still can't figure out where they are in Dragon Mountain... We know they're there, though. Anywho, moral of the story is that it's too much trouble to try and remove it.

_Aura master…? They hate all followers of Dialga? Great..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... The plot twists are almost coming on... Love you guys, and see you in the next chapter!<strong>  
><em>

_**-PL**_


	23. Give Me a Sign!

_**And the morning chapter is up! Chapter 23! I'm still grounded, so keep in mind I might not be able to do two-a-days.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 23: Give Me a Sign!- <strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

Oh, you bet I was livid… The whole time I was there, I was so mad! Dusclops just made me get a permanent marking that symbolizes that I work for the tyrant that killed my parents!

Dusclops was seriously pushing it with how far he was willing to go with this; We needed to make a beeline to Dragon mountain, and soon!

Then, Dusclops spoke up, "Who are they? If they defy Dialga, they must be crushed!"

Dialga chided, "Patience, Dusclops…"

_He's really laying the flattery on thick, huh?_

"Lord Dialga, with all due respect, I would like to request that my partner and I be allowed to take care of these rebels in Dragon Mountain that Leavanny has spoken of! Any resistance must be destroyed!"

_Wow… He's really making it believable..._

Dialga pondered this possibility, "Hmm… Very well. You may go; However, if you do not find them, do not return."

Dusclops bowed, "May I take my leave, Lord Dialga?"

He smiled, "You may."  
>I decided it was best to follow Dusclops' lead, because whatever he was doing was working. I bowed, "May I take my leave, Lord Dialga?"<p>

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Yes…"

I got up and ran after Dusclops.

When we reached the top of the tower, I smiled, "Nice work, Dusclops!"

"Why, thank you!"

"You're really getting into the act!"

"Act? No, no, I'm gaining Dialga's trust until the golden opportunity arises. Since these two are a threat to us, we have full reason to hunt them down."

_Uh… What?  
><em>"Wait, you're telling me that this isn't that golden opportunity? We are going to Dragon Mountain, the one place that Dialga can't go himself, and is the home of possibly the largest resistance group in the world!"  
>He shook his head, "Yeah, but you heard what Leavanny said. They catch one glimpse of these marks, and we're dead. And if we returned empty handed, then Dialga will kill us anyways! We just need to wait a little bit longer."<br>_He can't be serious…_

"Dusclops, we have to ask them for help! I can cover our marks with leaf bandages, hide them until we earn their trust! We are literally one move from death here, can't you see that? I'm trying to get us out of the mess you put us in!"

Angrily, he snapped back, "Fine. We'll do it your way. But should your way fail, then you're on your own."

Dusclops walked over to a kangaskhan rock, which was a stone that looked like the pokemon kangaskhan, and allowed universal storage of all of your items and money. It was pretty handy, especially since we have it at the top of the tower.

He began gathering a few items into a bag that I guess Dialga had given to him, and

said, "The Sableye gathered enough supplies, including food and water, to last us there and back twice, and an emergency Draco Diamond." He held up the small, blue stone, "Supposedly, we throw this thing on the ground, and we are teleported right to the entrance of Temporal Tower."

"So… When did Dialga say we were leaving?"

His eye grew even larger, "I… Don't know. I'll go check." He melted into a shadow and vanished through the floor.

I looked into the starry sky, and fell to my knees, "What are you trying to tell me, Arceus? I know what I'm supposed to do, but why does it feel so wrong…?"

I listened for a sign, a whisper, anything, but nothing…

I yelled to the sky angrily, "Why are you always silent?! We've endured through this world because of what you've allowed to happen, and you won't fix it?! Gah!"

I gathered the dim light emanating from the stars above my head, and fired a solar beam into the clear night sky, lighting up the clouds below me.

I fell to my knees, "Why won't you give me a sign…?"  
>I heard Dusclops morph out of shadow mode, and walk up behind me. He said, "Okay, so Dialga said we can go whenever we… What happened?"<p>

He came up to me, and looked me in the eyes, "Hey, Treecko, snap out of it. We are leaving for Dragon mountain tomorrow. We need to rest up for the journey."

I nodded, "Alright..." and climbed into my bed again. I fell asleep even faster than the night before, and I had a different, much more vivid dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... Chapter 23. Let me know how you guys are doing in the PMs, or don't. Just suggesting. Love you guys, and see you in the next update!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	24. Dreams of the Present Future

**_Next chapter!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 24: Dreams of The Present Future-<strong>

**-?'s POV-**

I was sitting in my chair, studying the locations of the relics… Then, I was interrupted by the barging in of my right hand pokemon.

"Headmaster!"

"What?"

"We found that pokemon you were looking for."

"Oh…" I cleared my throat, "Bring him in!"

The machamp that I had assigned to guard the outskirts brought in another straggler… One that I actually recognized.

"He was on the run from some of the Sableye, Headmaster. I was barely able to fight 'em off. They were intent on gettin' 'im."

I stood up, "Well, he is the last of his kind, correct?"

It nodded, "Yea, I thought you said somethin' bout that."

I shook my head, "So, my friend… Welcome to the insurgo. I knew you would come."

**-Treecko's POV-**

I was floating above the whole world. Like, in the sky, legitly. All I saw was a ball of clouds that was still in the void of space. I soon realized that it was our world, frozen in time...

Then, I felt a warmth behind me… I turned, and the bright ball of light that I had dreamed about last time was there again. I closed my eyes, and absorbed its warmth. I felt unimaginable power course through me.

But the longer I floated there, the harder it became to look at it, or even be near it. It burned my skin, blistering it and peeling it off. It was so bright that it blinded me. Then, I fell. Down to the world of darkness and clouds. I didn't want to.

Then, my vision went dark. When it came back, I was in a forest. It wasn't the same one as earlier, I noticed. It smelled different. It smelled older, more ancient, like something had been there for a long time. Being a Grass type and all, I can smell the differences in plants, even if they look identical. Then as I looked around, I noticed why it was different. It was frozen in time.

_Is this in my world? My timeline?_

I walked through the trees when a small pink pokemon with fairy-like wings flew past me. It stopped for a brief moment, and I saw it. It looked like a girl, but I wasn't sure. It looked small, and had a big head with leafy antennae. It had little wings and black rings around its eyes, as if it had spread ink around them.

It looked nervous, like somebody was chasing it. It spoke, reassuring me that it was a girl now, "Stupid Sableye…"

She was clutching at her arm, and then I saw another pokemon fly from behind me. It was huge, like almost as big as the Golurk, except it was floating on a wispy leg thing. I couldn't quite tell who it was due to the darkness, but it tried to grab the pokemon, who yelped and disappeared in a flash of light. The pokemon growled in an eerily familiar voice, "Blast! Celebi cannot be allowed to continue aiding the Insurgo!" Then, six sableye appeared out of nowhere, and he shouted, "Find her, and bring her to me! Go!" The voice sounded familiar… But I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

He turned, and I was shocked by what I saw. It was Dusclops, except evolved into a Dusknoir. That's why his voice had sounded so familiar… I recognized his eye; That didn't change, but he looked different... He looked evil. Like, sinister to the point of giving me chills.

Dusclops-Dusknoir growled, the golden mouth on his stomach grinning, "Grovyle will be helpless once I have her imprisoned… Hehehe…"

_No… That's not Dusclops… He's a good pokemon… He's my brother, why would he do that?_

Then, my vision shifted again. This time I was on a balcony overlooking hundreds of pokemon that I had never even heard of before. They were all in a massive cavern lit by bioluminescent moss and fireballs that seemed to stick to the walls.

The cavern was huge… Easily four times as large as Temporal Tower. The roof was so high that clouds were forming at the top. This place literally had its own climate, and I couldn't get enough of the beauty of the cavern's waterfalls that were moving like time wasn't frozen there.

I was taking in the absolute beauty of this place, when I heard a voice that I didn't expect to hear again.

I turned around, and my dad was right there. He had an eyepatch one one eye and sling for his arm, but it was still him. He had the same smile, and same glowing eyes, well, eye… One of them was covered by an eyepatch, so I figured that something happened to his eye.

He was talking to a mysterious figure that sat at a table in the corner of the room that connected to the balcony, "Have you found my son?"

The figure stood up, being slightly taller than my dad, and a lot bulkier, and said, "Not yet, Basileus, but we have pokemon patrolling the outskirts at all times. If he knows anything of Dialga's limitations, then he will undoubtedly come here. This is the only safe place for those that defy Dialga."

Then, another short-ish pokemon, being about to my dad's shoulders, walked up and began chiming in. He looked old, but not like, _old_ old, if that makes sense; He looked ancient, like he's seen a lot of stuff in his day. He was blue and black, with four long ear-looking things on his head. His eyes glowed blue, and I could feel the power coming from him even through the dream.

He began talking, but then he looked straight at me, and somehow I knew that not being here physically didn't fool him. He looked straight into my eyes, and said to my dad, "Your son is alive, Basileus. He is here in his mind, which means that he is in a dream point."

My dad focused, seeming to recollect what he knew, "But the only dream points are here and…"

The other pokemon nodded, "In Temporal Tower. I suspect that your son is either captured or is Dialga's apprentice. I would hope for the first option rather than the latter, but I don't know everything."

He tried to run out of the room, I guess he was trying to find me, but the tall figure shouted, "Basileus, do not do this to yourself. If he is anything like you, and if he really is hearing this, then he will come to us."

_What… The heck… This is so weird..._

Then, my vision shifted again, this time I saw Dialga conversing with his general, Gengar.

He was whispering something too quietly for me to make out, and he tensed up abruptly. He looked down to me and smiled, "Oh, look at you! Thinking you can spy on me from your dreams… Oh well. It's trivial. My plan is nearly complete anyways… I'll send some Golurk to dispose of you."

He fired a blue and red beam of light at me, and I shot awake. I practically leapt out of my bed, and woke Dusclops up. I shook him, and he murmured, "What..?"

"Time to go! Dialga's on to us!"

He moaned, "Ugh, go back to sleep…"

"No! You are coming with me!"

I pulled him out of the bed, and he seemed to be fully awake. Those beds… They are ridiculously hard to get out of. It's like they sap your energy… Or something. As soon as he touched the ground, his eye opened fully, "Let's go!"  
>I grabbed our bags, and handed one to Dusclops. He slung it over his shoulder… I didn't know he had shoulders, and he chanted something that I couldn't quite hear. Then, he ran into the wall, tugging me behind him.<p>

We came into a shadowy room that looked like oil. It was pitch black walls that moved like liquids, and Dusclops looked at me, "Watch this…"

He said, "Dragon mountain…" and the image of a mountain appeared on the wall. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the oily wall. Then, we were there. No vision going dark, no dreams, just there. Like walking through a doorway…

"Dusclops, how did you do that…?"  
>He stood up, and said, "I used my shadow travelling abilities by condensing them into one incantation. The dimensional rift. I walk through the wall, say a location, exit from another wall or floor of where I say. Depending on how far it is, it could drain all of my powers for a few minutes, or a few hours, or even a few days… It all depends on how difficult it is… So, I'm stuck in this state of matter until my powers are restored. I would much rather have walked, but you pressed us for time… I had no choice but to use it. Now let's… Ugh!"<p>

He fell over, almost busting his face on a rock, but I set him down gently, and he fell asleep like he had seen a Hypno. He was out like a snorlax.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, let me know if you want more; You have no idea how much a quick review means to authors, unless you are one, so with that, please tell me how it is so far! I really appreciate it, and I can't wait to finish this story. BTW, it's probably going to be a trilogy, or a tetralogy if I decide to write about the special episode '<span>In the Future of Darkness<span>' from the game Explorers of Sky, and this one I feel just sets up the stage for the next ones, like a two-part movie. I like it nonetheless, so stay strong!_**

**_-PL_**


	25. Boundary of Dragon Mountain

**Chapter 25. With much love and caring compassion.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 25: Boundary of Dragon Mountain-<strong>

**-?'s POV-**

_These two… Something's up with them… That green one looks familiar… What's he wrapping his arm with? Oh. Leaf bandages... Sableye, huh? Never heard that one before. Well, let's go say hi…_

**-Treecko's POV-**

I wrapped our arms in leaf bandages, just in case some pokemon found us before Dusclops woke up. The mark was as obvious as Dialga to anyone, so I had to cover it up… My excuse was that sableye got us, and I was bandaging the wounds, if anybody asked.

Then, I tensed up from a voice, "Stop! Who goes there?"

I looked to the cliff overhanging us, and saw a big, muscular four-armed pokemon leapt down. He landed on the stone in front of us, cratering the ground and making a cloud of dust. He walked out of it, and grabbed me before I could protest.

He grabbed Dusclops in another of his big, muscular hands, and leapt back onto the cliff. He pinned me down with one hand, and set Dusclops down gently. He took my bandage off with another hand, and his eyes filled with pure rage, "Your friend, if I take 'is bandage off, will he have th' mark too?"

I nodded, not seeing a reason to lie to this pokemon, because he was already squeezing the breath out of me. I gasped for air, and the hand let loose for a moment, allowing me to gulp in the air.

He looked at me right in the eyes, and said, "I can't allow an agent of Dialga to live t' see Dragon Mountain. Sorry, nothin' personal. He grabbed my arms with two of his hands, and my ankles with the other two. He began pulling in all four directions, and I protested, "Stop! I can explain!"

He stopped for a moment, not letting loose, "Explain. Quickly, before I lose my patience. This is the first spy regiment Dialga's sent in weeks. It's been gettin' rather boring 'round here…"

I nodded, "We're not spies, I swear! My parents were on there way here, but they're dead now… Actually, my dad might be alive, and part of your group!"

He smiled, appearing almost amused, "Oh, yeah? And who's your father, boy?"  
>"Basileus the Sceptile. He is my father."<p>

"Oh, so now you're sayin' that your father's third in command? That's cute, but I guess that goes against protocol…"

_Third in command? Behind who? _

The muscular pokemon continued "I'll have to take you in, and if he recognizes you, then you're good. What 'bout your friend? Does he have a family member in th' Insurgo?"

"Well… No. But he's with me!"

He nodded, "Alright, let's hope that your father recognizes you two, because there're pokemon in our group that want t' do worse things than rip ya limb from limb, trust me. If they saw this mark… Well, why the heck'd you come here anyway? Didn't someone warn you what would happen if we found this?"  
>"I came here hoping that you knew of a pokemon that could manipulate aura to the extent of removing our mark. You see, I hate Dialga just as much as your group. My brother decided to try joining him to stay safe from the sableye, then make a run for it here, but we got in too deep. We want these marks gone, but we can't do it ourselves. That's the truth."<p>

"That Dusclops is your brother…? Oh, I see. Okay. Well, I'm Machamp. And what was your name?"

"Treecko."

_Seriously? He bought it just like that? I mean, I told the truth, but still…_

Machamp laughed, "Yeah, I know. I'm way too trusting. But you're telling the truth, so I suppose it's alright."

_Wait, he lost his accent… And how did he respond to what I was thinking?_

He smiled again, "You know, Treecko… For the son of Basileus, you sure are underwhelming. You can't even tell what I am."  
><em>What he is…?<em>

He set me down on the stone, "Observe."  
>His arms retreated and melded together into two, steel-clad wings, his legs shrinking into little bird legs, and his head becoming more streamlined, a lot smaller and with sharp teeth. He roared, "Skarmory!"<p>

His voice sounded very metallic, almost like he was speaking through a tin can, "You see, Treecko? I can transform into anything I wish. Can you figure it out yet?"

_Pokemon… that can transform… Ditto!_

The metal bird nodded, "Correct! I am a Ditto! I can transform into anything I have ever laid eyes upon, with all of said objects' properties, and/or abilities! I could become a pidgeot, or a Gengar, or even a Grovyle. But sadly, I'm not actually a part of your evolutionary line, so I can't be the one that the prophecy is about.

He transformed into an Abra, a Kadabra, then an Alakazam, and back into a Skarmory, and I smiled.

_I see what he did there…_

He transformed back into Skarmory, and continued, "Yeah, magician's pun." He smiled, "Whenever I try really hard, I can use any pokemon's abilities from another form; That's why I could read your thoughts earlier."  
><em>Ohh...<em>

Ditto-Skarmory nodded, "Let's go, you two! I need to blindfold you, though. No outsiders allowed to see where it is until they are properly initiated."

He tied dusclops and me back to back, and blindfolded us. He grabbed a vine that i'm guessing he had summoned, and carried us through the air. He moved very quietly, and I asked, "Why are you so quiet?"

He hissed, "Silence, boy! The dragon Pokemon are what give Dragon Mountain it's name! They protect from aerial assault, but only because they attack all pokemon that fly through here, even each other. Salamence, Hydreigon, and Noivern are especially territorial… We need to get out of here as soon as possible."  
>I couldn't see anything, and suddenly I was on the ground again. I didn't hear anything, but then Machamp-Ditto took off our blindfolds, and said, "Man, your friend really drained his power, huh?"<p>

He transformed into a long, purple snake pokemon with a pattern on its hood thing that made me back away. It was terrifying. Then, it dawned on me that that is what it was supposed to do.

Then, Ditto-Snake hissed, "Thisss is Arbok. He isss one of my favorite formsss to intimidate other pokemon…"  
><em>Really…? He's doing the hissing thing with his S? Isn't that just a stereotype?<em>

Ditto-Arbok smiled, "Yeah, just kidding. I was trying to see if you would catch on."

His voice was still hissy, but the accent on the S was gone.

He slithered back and looked at the wall in front of us, like he was looking for something.

He chanted, "_Aperi magicis lapidem ostium._" and slithered backwards, "Get ready."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I want to say thank you to all three of the guest reviews that I have gotten; It is greatly appreciated. Love you all, and see you in the next chapter!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	26. The Insurgo

_**Alrighty guys, here is chapter 26!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 26: The Insurgo-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

After he chanted that spell, I didn't know what to expect. No earthquakes or anything went down, but still… Then it happened; The wall started glowing blue. Why blue, I don't know. But then a circle vanished from the wall, revealing a tunnel.

I was so shocked by that, I looked around like somebody moved it!

Ditto-Arbok chuckled, "Hey, Treecko, you know, you could do this too! Any pokemon can learn aura manipulation. For some it's easier than others, but you are able to do many things beyond what your species is normally capable of. You can shadow travel, a characteristic that was thought to belong solely to ghost pokemon, so I would be willing to bet that you could learn aura manipulation!"

_Yeah… I guess that's true. But at the same time, Dusclops taught me how to do that… Is there somebody to teach me here?_

He slithered into the tunnel, and turned his head to face me, carrying Dusclops on his back, "Our leader is ridiculously powerful. It's unreal the stuff he can do. He can transform, teleport, fly, has super strength, speed, and healing abilities… He can even unfreeze time in a small area with the help of Victini!"

_Victini? Unfreeze time?_

"Wait, so he can undo the planet's paralysis?"  
>"Not exactly. He can only undo the temporal lock in a small area. Our home is the only place that isn't affected by the planet's paralysis. He meditates, Victini gives him a power boost, he chants, "tempore reditum ut in forma vos erant factum nam" all fancily and booya, time is unfrozen in our cavern for about a year's worth of time. It's crazy."<p>

_Maybe if the Aura Master could help with Dusclops…_

"Can aura manipulation alter somebody's thoughts?"

He looked back again, "To an extent. You might be able to change his thoughts to something else, like altering his memories if you really tried, and he wanted his memories changed, but even headmaster can't do that. So I would say that it's a no. Your friend wants to return to Dialga with our leader's head. Neither of you would get within twenty feet of him unless Victini lets you, though. Besides, we outnumber Dialga's sableye two to one, and have a lot more powerful pokemon. They don't stand a chance, even if by some miracle they do find this place."

_No way Dusclops wants to do that. We both want to escape Dialga and be safe… This place seems perfect. Why would he want to mess that up?_

Ditto-Arbok finally came to the end of the tunnel, and Treecko got a good look at the cavern that he had seen in his dreams. The ceiling was at least five thousand feet above the ground with its own climate and personal weather. I swear I saw a thunder cloud up there.

The cavern was lit by the turquoise moss that glowed all sorts of neon colors, and by fireballs that floated throughout the room. There were waterfalls at various heights, each one glowing a different shade of blue from the moss behind it. They didn't make the roaring sound of water that waterfalls would normally make, though, so it sounded like a normal cave without waterfalls. When you listened closely, you could hear music seeming to come from the walls. It was faint, but I guess it helped when there was silence...

There were bridges that webbed across the entire cavern, making hundreds of levels of miniature caves all along every wall, that he figured were where the pokemon living here slept.

The bridges interconnected at certain points, and went over and under each other, around waterfalls, connecting all of the caves to one another. The moss dangled from the bridges, providing beautiful light displays, and then I saw the place I had been standing in my dream.

It was the biggest cave in the cavern, with big stone doors engraved with unknown runes, leading to a giant patio that overlooked the base of the cavern, with elaborate carved railings made from what looked like some kind of metal.

The balcony was curved, like a semicircle, and had a fully grown oak tree on it that took up almost the whole thing with its roots and branches. I didn't remember that in my dream, but whatever. Everything else looked the same.

Ditto transformed into a Machamp and gestured to the cavern, "Welcome to the Insurgo!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, let me know if you would like more; It's appreciated, and I will see you in the next update.<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	27. Connor, Leader of the Insurgo

_**Chapter 27! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 27: Connor, Leader of The Insurgo-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

Ditto transformed into Skarmory again and carried us over to the balcony, dropping us onto what I thought would be a stone patio, but it ended up being grass.

He transformed into Machamp again and leapt off into the crowd, and the doors opened silently, not even creaking a little bit.

_Wow… That's some fancy engineering..._

The doors actually folded, like they started swinging outwards, but then they folded back in, and sunk into the wall. Then, my father walked out, next to the mysterious figure that I had seen in my dreams. He had a hood pulled over his face, so I couldn't make out what kind of pokemon it was, but I didn't care… I thought that my dad had died!

I ran towards him, "Dad!" I sprinted, but then I was slammed by an invisible force, landing on my back. I got up, and looked around, but nothing was there. I looked around, but then I was hit from behind, landing on my face.

Kind of annoyed now, I got up and swung, but then I felt like I was punched in the gut, and I hunched over, coughing. Then, I was knocked onto my face again!  
>The figure scoffed, "His skills are horrendous, Basileus. I've seen better from the Sableye. Are you sure he is your son?"<p>

_Who the heck is this guy?_

My dad tried to argue politely, "Yes, Connor. He is my son, although I believe that in my absence these past few months, his skills seem to have degraded. He learns quickly; He will overcome this test."

_Test? What the heck?_

I got hit again from the side, and I fell to the ground again.

_How do I see an invisible pokemon…? I can still see their shadows, right? Aha!_

I melted into shadows, and I saw the outline of the pokemon that was hitting me. It flew just over my head, but since it was in the ground, I guess that it was just over the ground. I re-materialized and then launched an energy ball from my hands towards where the pokemon was.

The energy ball hit it square in the chest, and he fell to the ground. I nodded, and walked over to it. It looked like a male, and sounded like one when it spoke. It was small, not much bigger than I was, and cream in color, with giant orange ears in the shape of a V.

It rolled to the side and tackled me to the ground, igniting its hands into flames that made my skin dry and turn from green to brown, and I kicked him off, "Whoa! Calm down, I thought hitting you while you were invisible was the test! This isn't fair!"

He launched a fireball at me, and I dove out of the way. I watched it sail over my head and straight for the figure in the hood, but he raised his hand, and the flame was extinguished before it even reached them.

I sighed with relief, but then he leapt onto me, "You think that the Sableye fight fair, huh? No! You have to prove your worth before you can just talk to the Headmaster! Why, just for that, I oughta-"

"Enough, Victini. I wish to speak with him, to find out if his intentions are pure."

His hands extinguished as he looked at me angrily, "Fine… You're lucky. Don't test me again."

I got up and brushed myself off. _That was different…_

Then, the figure's tone of voice changed to sound cheerful as he pulled off his hood, "Welcome! I apologize; Dialga has been sending in spies a lot, and normally the test is to see if you can beat Victini. He holds back quite a bit, so almost any spy that Dialga sends wrecks him. Of course, I would quickly send them back to where they belong… But still, he's pretty cool once he warms up to you… Well, enough small talk! You are here about some urgent business, I take it?"

_Uh… is that…?_

He waved his hand, and the tree moved its branches into three chairs, each just the right size for my dad, him, and me. We all sat down, and he asked, "So… Why are you here?"

_He's a human?! What?!_

He smiled, "Yes, I know… A human. I'm the one that saved your parents from Gengar back whenever you were only a few days old. So what's your name?"  
>I hesitated, and he smiled, "Alright, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Connor, headmaster of the Insurgo, master of aura manipulation, able to do anything on the material plane. I can transform…" He morphed into a Blaziken, then a Serperior, then a Swampert.<p>

He changed back to a human, "I can do anything that you can do, including shadow travel… I do not know how you can, as your father couldn't have taught you how to…"

"Dusclops taught me."

"Who?"  
>"My friend, Dusclops. He's sort of passed out right now, but he taught me how to shadow travel. It's saved my life more times than I can count."<p>

He looked at me, then clapped his hands. The clap echoed around the cavern, seeming to quiet all of the other pokemon, and Dusclops appeared on the ground in front of me, still knocked out. Connor knelt down and put his hand on him, and Dusclops' eye flew open. Connor frowned, like something bothered him, and he waved his hand, lulling Dusclops back into a deep sleep. He stood up abruptly, "What happened to your arm, Treecko?"

_Oh, no… If they see the mark..._

"Oh, this? I bandaged up the wound while we were on the run from the sableye."

"Would you like us to replace it? We have real bandages in the-"

"No, that's okay… It's not that bad."

He looked at me suspiciously, and said, "Please, I insist. Remove your bandages, son of Basileus."  
>I slowly took off the leaf, revealing the mark of Dialga to them, and honestly, the silence was worse than the actual chewing me out part.<p>

My dad breathed deeply, "Where… How… Did you get that?"

I was about to answer, then Connor scowled, "I would like to know how the son of one of the highest ranking rebels came to bear the mark of Dialga as well…"

I sighed, "Alright…" I explained how my mom had died after my dad fell behind, and Dusclops rescued me. Then I explained all of what happened up until today.

They were both silent for what seemed like a lifetime, and Connor spoke first, "I cannot believe your insolence… To be influenced by somebody that is not even your kin into bearing the mark of Dialga, that takes a weak will, and no other options. Granted, Dialga is different from how the game portrayed him… He is quite deceptive, and capable of sophisticated thought..."  
>"What game?"<br>He cut me off, "And still, you suspect that just because of your father, you are welcomed here… Well, you are not. I will not allow myself to be affiliated with any pokemon that lower themselves to that level."

"That's what I'm trying to say! I don't want this mark! I didn't think that it would be permanent! I came here hoping that the aura master that was rumored to live here could help me, but what I got was a fool that is too blind to see that I bear no ill will towards any Pokemon in here, just because he's butthurt that I made a mistake!"

He leaned forward slightly, "And that is exactly it. You made a mistake. A life-changing mistake. I know why you're here. That much is obvious."

I saw my dad shaking his head, telling me to stop, but I wouldn't. This guy made me mad. I didn't like his attitude.

"So can you get it off or not?"  
>He leaned back in his chair, and a chalice suddenly appeared in his hand, "IBC root beer, 1967."<p>

Then, a brown, bubbly liquid filled the chalice, and he sipped it, and smiled, "Refreshing. You want some?"  
>That was pretty cool. I didn't know what he had said, but it looked good. I rejected the offer, though.<p>

He shrugged, "Your loss. So, can I get it off? No, sadly. However, there is another way… Celebi's Tree. The magic seal on your mark is derived from Celebi's tree, so if you got some of the sap from it, you might be able to concoct an antiserum. However, nobody has found it yet, so good luck with that." He got up, and the oak tree retracted the branches back to its normal shape.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey-oh! Thank you MysteryReader6626 for your review! I hope you are enjoying this, and I will see you guys tomorrow!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	28. Assault on Dragon Mountain

_**Chapter 28! Love you all, and I hope you are having a wonderful day!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 28: Assault on Dragon Mountain-<strong>

**-Basileus' POV-**

My son was alive… I don't think that I've ever been happier, except when I met Briar… It's a close call. I was too shocked to even register that he had bared the mark of Dialga. As soon as Connor got up and left, the stone doors closing behind him, I gave him a hug, "My son… I am so happy to see you…"

He smiled at me, "I'm happy to see you too, dad…"

I thought about Connor's rather rude first impression; _He doesn't normally act like that… Something must have really shaken him up to act like that… Maybe that Dusclops… No, Treecko trusts him fully, which is reason enough for me to give him a chance._

"Son, don't take it too personally. Connor's always wary of newcomers, and for two to bear the mark of Dialga… Well, you can imagine his anger, right? All of the pokemon here have had family killed by the Sableye and Golurk, including you and I… They would want nothing more than to declare war on Dialga. I have advised for Connor to declare war, but he does not want to risk losing. That is understandable enough…"

Then, I heard a groan coming from Dusclops. Treecko leapt down, "Oh my gosh, I forgot!"  
>He grew a leafy chair for Dusclops to sit in, and gave him some water from the waterfall that flowed down the sides of the walls around the balcony.<p>

_Wow… He really cares for that Dusclops… He must mean a lot to him…_

The Dusclops coughed, and I heard a faint murmur. I heard Treecko say something, but I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I just stayed back. Then, the Dusclops saw me.

"No way…" He got up out of his chair and knelt on his stubby legs in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up to me, "Are you Basileus, the Sceptile of combat?"  
>"Um, yes… But I don't-"<br>"That's so cool! Now I can say that I've met both of the Sceptiles that the scrolls describe!"  
><em>Scrolls? There are scrolls about Briar and I…? Wait, he met Briar?<em>

"You have met Briar?"  
>He nodded, his eye gleaming, "Yes! She was so cool! The stupid Golurk got her, though... They are usually the ones that back up the Sableye, and actually do the job. My parents died fighting them. There were two Golurk and both of my parents. They were powerful, but then Gengar came and slew them both… I was a Duskull, but still… You don't forget it… Ever."<p>

_His expression went from happy to sad in a matter of two sentences… Wow._

"So… Dusclops… I don't know how you two plan to find Celebi's tree, nor do I know how you are going to get the material from it, but you must try… Otherwise, I fear that he will not let you stay…"

Dusclops' expression changed to anger, "What, just because of the one time I used bad judgement, all of the sudden I'm not as good as any of the others in here? My parents were killed by Dialga's followers! I didn't want to suffer the same fate as them, so I decided to try siding with Dialga until we figured out what to do. I didn't know this would happen! Why the heck would he go to such lengths to keep it on us? If we betray him, then he should be able to remove our mark and banish us or something!"

_I don't know why either… Hmm…._

I was shaken from my thoughts by a massive explosion that rocked the whole cavern. It would have made it collapse, probably, had it not been reinforced with an aura shield. The tunnel that lead to the outside bellowed dust, and then the stone door flew through the tunnel, flattening several pokemon that couldn't get out of the way in time. Ditto stopped it by turning into a machamp, but it still killed several that I could see… Then, the Sableye came. They poured out of the tunnel like water from a faucet.

_No! How is this happening?!_

Connor appeared next to me in a flash of light, and grabbed Dusclops' hand, and closed his eyes, "Tracking magic! You lead them right to us!"

He shoved Dusclops aside, and leapt into the crowd of Pokemon below.

**-Connor's POV-**

Ugh, that blasted Dusclops lead them right to us! Now I already sense seven dead, and I fear that many more will perish tonight…

I leapt off of the railing into the crowd below, my aura protecting me, and cratered the floor. I silenced all of the noise and shouted, "Insurgo! Defense Pattern unum! On me!"

I raised my hands, and I called for Victini. He appeared next to me, and I used an aura shield to block the sableye from advancing further. The pokemon of the Insurgo gathered around me, and I raised the shield into a dome. The Sableye can't break it.

Then, there were the Golurk…

**-Treecko's POV-**

So… Apparently our marks have tracking magic in them… That's new... The sableye were pouring out of the tunnel like a wave, consuming everything in its path. But that human… He was incredible. His aura manipulative abilities were amazing. He stopped the Sableye dead in their tracks with some kind of barrier.

I thought that my dad would leap into battle, killing the Sableye with little effort, but he stayed on the balcony with Dusclops and I.

He was just… Watching the battle.

_What is he doing?_

He was scanning the battlefield like a pidgeot, not taking his eyes off of the floor of the cavern. I found myself staring at him intently, and then hearing a gruff voice behind me, "Well, Connor's certainly upset. I'm surprised he didn't kill you on the spot."  
>I turned, but my father didn't break his gaze, "Hello, Lucario."<br>The short-ish blue pokemon that had seen me in my dream smiled warmly, "Basileus, my friend, I expected you to be on the front lines. Nice to see that I'm wrong for a change."

_Nice for him to see that he's wrong?_

My dad nodded, "I've learned much in my short time here."  
>The Lucario leaned against the tree, and whispered to the golden cup thing that Connor had had earlier, and it filled with some liquid that didn't look quite as appetizing as the drink that Connor had requested.<p>

_The Sableye are literally attacking us right now! Why is he just sitting there?_

Lucario looked at me, with his eyes closed, "Treecko, Connor has this whole battle under control. The Sableye won't make it long. The Golurk won't last much longer either. There's no need for me to expel my energy on a battle that is already won."

I looked out to the ground, and the ten foot tall ceramic giants were slamming into the force field that Connor had put up, and it began cracking like a stone. I didn't know how he was keeping it up, but the Golurk were hitting it hard. Soon, it would break… The Sableye weren't having any luck, so they tried climbing up it, but judging by the way they kept sliding back down, I'm guessing it was like climbing up greased glass; impossible, even for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, feel free to tell me how you like it so far; Any review or PM is appreciated, and I will see you this afternoon!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	29. A Battle Has No Victors

**Chapter 29 is up! BTW, it's a really short chapter, so I'll do more today.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 29: A Battle Has No Victors-<strong>

**-Connor's POV-**

_Urgh… Those Golurk hit hard… The shield isn't going to hold up, even with Victini giving my power a boost… I have to make my move soon..._

I fell to my knees, trying to stay awake, but my aura shield is literally my life line right now. I have to either retract it, or keep it up and let it break. But if it breaks, my mind snaps and I lose consciousness, which means that we lose…

_That blasted Dusclops lead them right to us… I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner…_

The barrier cracked further, and I knew I had to do something, and soon. I waited until the Golurk drew back for another hit, and I let it down just before they could hit it again. Then, I covered the Pokemon around me, causing the Golurk to trip and fall. Then, I had Haunter and Gastly take control of a couple of them and fight back. The Golurk's red eyes became purple and yellow, and they began smashing the Sableye into walls and stomping on them like insects.

Then, Abomasnow, an eight foot tall, two-legged snow white Ice-type pokemon with small trees on its back walked forward, enveloped by a pink and purple sphere, and transformed into a Mega abomasnow, which was ten feet tall, easily, and had two giant ice crystals coming from its back. It walked on all fours, and was much bulkier now, and it opened its mouth, and roared.

The roar was so cold that it flash-froze the sableye on the spot, and I used an aura pulse to shatter the frozen statues. They shattered into millions of shards, and the remaining sableye ran for the door. I looked to Victini, who vanished, and then launched an enormous fireball into the Sableye, vaporizing all but one that I protected, for interrogation purposes. I had Ditto detain him.

**-Treecko's POV-**

Wow… Lucario was right. Connor had it under control the whole time… That pokemon that evolved into an even bigger pokemon… I have never seen that before.

_I need to ask Connor what that was when he gets back._

I saw the Pokemon smiling, and I smiled with them. They won.

Then, before I could find where Connor was in the crowd, he appeared behind me and used his aura powers to make Dusclops and I levitate at eye level with him. He looked so mad…

My dad tried to stop it, "Connor…"  
>He snapped back, "I'm not going to kill them, Basileus. Don't worry."<p>

He turned back to us, "So, I take it that you had no clue that Dialga put the Tracking spell on you, huh?"  
>I couldn't tell if he was talking to Dusclops or me, so I just stayed quiet.<p>

Dusclops didn't, though. He shook his head, "No way! We were coming to you for help! Why would we purposely do that? And besides, you guys won!"

That seemed to make Connor even more annoyed, and he gritted his teeth, but quickly breathed in and out in an effort to calm himself, I guess.

He said almost too calmly, "A battle has no Victors. There is no winning in a battle, or war. There is only losing less badly than the opposing team. We lost eight pokemon before we even knew what was going on, and you have the nerve to say that we won…"

I shook my head at Dusclops, trying to get him to stop talking, but Connor was already set off.

Connor scowled, "Well, even if you didn't know, you're on your own. You don't know where this place is, and you won't find it again. Goodbye."

He closed his hand, and my vision went dark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up next is one of those multiple part chapters, so I'll upload them all at once. Thank you yamato2706 and pokesimmer101 for your reviews; I appreciate it, and I will see you all soon! Be prepared for four more chapters right after this one!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	30. Connor's Past, Part 1

_**Alright, here is a revealing four-part chapter spree about the human! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 30: Connor's Past, Part 1-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

I was floating in what felt like a vision; I got enough of those as it is, but what was this?

There was a house with a human… It was Connor, but he looked older… And not so... sad-looking. He was smiling, and giving hugs to what I presumed was his family… I wasn't sure though.

He got into this big metal machine that had round objects on the bottom of it… He moved the metal machine like it was an extension of himself, much like I controlled plants.

He rolled down a stone road almost as fast as a Rapidash, seeming to follow some sense of order, although he had the biggest metal machine on the stone paths. As he was moving the machine, another one barreled past him, and turned way too fast, trying to get in front of his. Both of the machines were sent flying off of the road, and the machine that Connor was in rolled like a log down the stone road, and into the grass around it.

I watched Giratina appear from the ground, and take Connor's soul from his body, and into the distortion world.

It looked different than I imagined it. I imagined it sort of like a reverse version of our world, but this place had sidewalks floating, not connected to anything but a house that was sideways in midair. The waterfalls fell sideways, and the rivers flowed every direction that you could think of; Straight up ninety degrees, diagonally uphill, you name it. The water flowed like it was in a tube, just flowing through the air, like the whole gravitational pull thing was being thrown all over the place.

Anywho, Giratina's palace made Temporal Tower look like a joke. This thing was huge, like bigger than Dragon Mountain huge. Just the entrance itself was as big as Temporal Tower. The doors seemed to be like an illusion, so it looked like it was there, but really, you could just walk through it. I saw Giratina fly through it, with the human's soul in his grasp.

He set it down, and his voice seemed to rattle the air, "Welcome, Human. I am Giratina, Lord of the dead, the shadows, and antimatter."

The soul looked like a younger version of the body, like maybe twelve or thirteen, except it was translucent and glowing blue. It looked so confused as it looked around, "Am I dead or something?"

Giratina's golden mask blocked its mouth, but it looked like it smiled, "You are, human. However, I may permit humans that perish in your world the chance to be reborn in another world if they so desire. Do you wish to proceed?"

The soul looked at Giratina, "What world?"

"The worlds that you may be reborn into include Varius and Concordia. They are worlds in which pokemon exist. Each has their own flaws, though. Concordia is a world where pokemon and people live in harmony, and seems to closely resemble the world that is on that television show about us. Varius is a world where only pokemon inhabit, and only one human may be alive there at any time. You can talk to pokemon as easily as other humans. Choose wisely."

The soul paused for a moment before asking, "Weren't Pokemon made up by some Japanese guy like twenty years ago?"

Apparently Giratina didn't like that subject, because he roared, "NO! We were real! Humans want credit for inventing everything! Satoshi Tajiri thinks that he made what we look like, but Arceus made sure that he thinks that he made them, to protect us!"

"Why do you need protecting?"

"Have you seen your world? You humans slaughter each other like monsters, and show no regard for your world! We were there. Us Pokemon. Who do you think built the pyramids in your Terran country of Egypt? Who do you think inspired the creation of the wheel? Where do you think all of the legends of monsters and mythical creatures come from? Sea serpents, Dragons, Werewolves, they were all inspired by us!" He calmed down, and continued, "Now, back on subject… Do you wish to be reborn? To be given a second chance at life?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Giratina's head tilted slightly, "Sir?"  
>The soul replied, "Yea… My dad always taught me to say sir to anybody…"<p>

"You shouldn't have any memories that your physical body experienced…"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because Uxie made sure of it when death became an issue. Every time a body dies, their soul is given another chance, a clean slate, devoid of memories of past lives. No matter… Uxie will erase them before you are reborn, if you want to be."

"I do want to be!"

"Alright. Now… Do you choose Varius or Concordia?"  
>"...Varius?"<br>"Very well. You will not remember anything of this place, and will be made a physical body to house your soul once more. This body will amplify the power of your aura, rather than suppress it like it did on Terra. Goodbye, Human."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm uploading them all at once, so you guys don't have to wait to get through it. With much love.<em>**

**_-PL_**


	31. Connor's Past, Part 2

_**Alright, part two!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 31: Connor's Past, Part 2-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

_So… Connor was a human from Terra…? At least my mom can say that she's right about that. He wasn't as powerful as he was in this world, huh? He couldn't even protect himself with a force field or anything._

Then, my vision changed. I was experiencing the world through Connor's eyes. I suddenly felt everything he did, and thought everything he thought. I was literally him.

**-Connor's POV-**

_Ugghhh…. Where am I…? A hill? What happened?_

I stood up, and looked around at the overcast sky, "What is this place?"

My breath misted in the cold air. I looked down, and noticed the brown silk-feeling robe that I was wearing. It was just the right size for me. I felt something coming from it, like some sort of power.

Then, I heard light footsteps behind me, and I turned around just as a small purple pokemon leapt at me from behind. I leapt out of the way, not knowing what it was, and I felt a new strength that I had never felt before course through my body, and channel into my hands. They glowed blue, and a bolt of pure energy shot from my hand towards it.

The bolt exploded the ground, and the scary creature ran over the crest of the hill. I ran and ran until I couldn't any more, trying to get as far away from that monster as I could. I ran across mountains, through valleys, until I came to a cave that I decided to rest in. I didn't know how long the scary purple creatures followed me, but they were gone now.

Then, a Pokemon that was taller than I was, about five and a half feet tall, and blue and black pokemon with four ears that looked like hair almost. He looked like a fox, a little bit… What is a fox? I don't remember… Yet, I know what it is…

The Pokemon picked me up, and smiled, "Well, look at you… You're a human…? I didn't think that I'd ever see another one again..."

"You look funny!"

"What all do you remember…?"

I looked at him, completely serious, and thought about it. _I don't remember anything… Except… My name. My name… Is Connor… I am ten years old…_

"I know my name, and that I'm ten!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Ten, you say?"

I nodded, "Yeah… I'm ten, and my name is Connor."  
>He nodded, "Very well, Connor. I am Lucario, the servant of Sir Aaron the Aura Guardian."<p>

**-Treecko's POV- **

_This is really weird… So… Lucario is like Connor's Dad?_

I kept watching, trying to make sense of this whole thing… Was this Connor's past?

I didn't know, although I got a feeling that it was; Lucario set Connor down, held out his hand, and a blue orb glowed, lighting up a small cave with a little waterfall that was frozen in time. It was grey, instead of blue; I knew what it was like because I had seen one in the Insurgo cavern.

Anywho, Connor shivered and asked, "Are you my protector?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you serve a guardian, and Arceus told me that the servant of a guardian who lived in a cave will be my protector."

"Who is Arceus?"

I got the feeling he already knew who it was, but he was trying to determine how much Connor knew.

"He is this big white and gold Pokemon, I don't know how to describe him; He lives in space though."

"Huh. I guess I am, then. How did you get here?"

"I ran and ran and ran and ran and-"

"Alright… What were you running from?"

"There were these scary monsters that were little and purple, with diamond eyes!"

"The Sableye? You shouldn't have been able to outrun them for that long."  
>"I did what you did with the blue ball, except I shot it at them, and it exploded!"<p>

"Can you show me what you did…? Not an Explosion… Just, something else."  
>Connor seemed to be thinking about something to do, and he smiled, "I can do this! Watch!"<p>

He closed his eyes, and a blue orb glowed from his hand. He chanted, "_tempore, facio hoc aquam influunt rursus," _and the orb flew into the waterfall, and it turned from grey to a light blue color, and began flowing.

Lucario's eyes grew big, "What… How did you… How did you do that?"

Connor's face glowed with happiness, "Do you like it?"  
>Lucario looked back and forth at Connor, then the waterfall that was now flowing like nothing had happened. "Yes… I do like it. But I want to know how you did that."<p>

Connor shrugged, "I dunno. I just wanted to show you something that didn't make an explosion."  
>Lucario knelt down to him, and said, "You have a gift, Connor… No other human I have seen has that kind of power. Sir Aaron trained for decades, and he still could not do what you just did… How long did you train?"<p>

Connor inclined his head, "Train, like karate? I never trained. I just woke up, and I knew my name and how to talk. Then I saw the bad Pokemon, and I ran and ran, then you found me!"

**-Lucario's POV-**

_This boy's Aura is so strong… Stronger than even my own..._

Connor seemed to reply to what I was thinking, and said, "Yeah, I didn't get these powers until I woke up here, then I could suddenly just do it. What's Aura, anyways, mister Lucario?"

"You can read thoughts as well?"  
>"Yep!"<p>

"Huh. Well, aura is the essence of every living creature. It flows through every living thing, and some pokemon, such as myself, know how to harness and control it."  
>"So… It's like the force?"<br>"The what?"  
>"The force. Every creature has the force in it, but only Jedis and Sith lords can control it and harness it and stuff."<br>I shook my head, not sure what the little human meant by that, "Uh… Sure. Something like that. In your case, You are obviously able to control and harness its' power to a greater extent than I ever thought possible. The only other human besides Sir Aaron that has been able to harness aura even slightly was a boy named Ash Ketchum. He was one of the bravest humans in concordia. I helped Ash heal Mew's tree, which was the first thing that Arceus created when he made the primal world. My physical body was destroyed in the process of healing the ancient energy field, and Ash and the other humans thought I was gone for good. But when Giratina took my soul to the distortion world, he asked if I wished to be reincarnated. Of course, I accepted, and I was reborn into this world."

"I think that's what happened to me… He said that Uxie would erase my memories of my life in the world, but I don't think it worked out. It worked for a little bit, but when I found you, all my memories of stuff came back. But not of my actual life, only things that I saw, like movies, books, and stuff like that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter coming up in a moment. Stay strong, and let me know how I'm doing. Love you all, and see you in the next update!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	32. Connor's Past, Part 3

**-Chapter 32: Connor's Past, Part 3-**

**-Treecko's POV-**

_Oh my gosh, this vision is taking forever. When will I get back to my reality?_

Lucario seemed to be reading Connor's thoughts as they sat in the cave, and he smiled, "You care deeply for others… I like that about you."

"Yeah, I don't like hurting others, but if I have to, then I will. I can do all sorts of cool tricks! I can make force-fields like in those Star Wars movies, I can make the ground split in half, and I can even grow plants like a garden person, Look!" He waved his hand, and the ground around the waterfall exploded into green grass and bright flowers with beautiful colors. He smiled and said, "I can grow trees too, but they have to be outside, because trees are way too big to fit in your house!"

Lucario looked astonished, "What else can you do, boy?"

"Well, I can teleport, I can make a light ball that floats in the air, I can read minds, I can make a sword from the blue Aura stuff, I can teleport other pokemon and people, I can punch through rocks without hurting my hand, and when I focus really hard, I can make an aura colossus. It's like where my skin is as hard as metal, and I'm a giant blue-glowy Swampert! I'm in the middle of it, and control it like i'm inside it. It's so much fun, but I can only do it when others are in danger and need my help. And I have to focus for a long time. even though I haven't done a lot of those; I've only made the water flow and grow plants from the ground. I haven't gotten to the other stuff yet."

"Then how do you know that you can do all these things if you haven't done them yet?"

"I just know I can. You can aura bend, right? Can you teach me how to do other things?"

Lucario looked at the boy with admiration, and said, "I can, but only if you do three things!"

"Anything! What do I have to do?"  
>Lucario smiled, "Well, First you must take the oath of the Aura knight! Then, you must train every day until you have mastered your abilities! And thirdly, you must promise me that you won't change for anybody. You are special, just the way you are, Connor."<p>

"Okay! I promise!"

Lucario smiled warmly, "Alright, put your hand on your heart, then repeat after me."  
>Connor quickly put his hand over his chest, where I guess his heart was, and awaited Lucario, obviously anxious.<p>

Lucario cleared his throat, "I, Connor the human, vow only to use my powers for the benefit of good, and for the smiting of evil."

Connor repeated the statement quickly, closing his eyes.

"I promise to hold true to my ways, and help the oppressed whenever I can."  
>Connor followed suit, moving slightly, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"And I shall use my power to vanquish evil in the world of Varius as an Aura Knight!"

Connor repeated the line, and whispered, "I'm so excited!"  
>Then, it was like a fog rolled over the screen I was watching it on. Then, the vision continued again.<p>

Connor was now older, and looked like he did when I met him. He was muscular, taller, with his cloak still on, and was brawling with Lucario. He was probably twice the size of Lucario, and a full foot and a half taller. They were brawling in an arena a lot like the one in my cave… Before we had to flee…

They looked like they were seriously intent on killing each other, though...

Lucario clapped his hands together, and a bright blue glowing bone seemed to appear from thin air in between his hands. It was like a staff, almost three feet long, but Lucario was swinging it unrealistically fast. He swung for Connor's face and legs, but he was just as good.

He blocked shots to the face with his hands, and his legs were protected by a blue barrier that I'm guessing was aura.

Lucario growled, and kept advancing. Connor grew grass from the ground, tripping Lucario up, but it looked like it annoyed him more than actually causing damage. Connor went for a leg swipe, but Lucario caught him right in the chest with the bone club swung with both hands; He was sent flying into the wall, and fell to the floor, seeming to be passed out.

I thought it was over, but nooo. Connor began glowing with some blue smokey aura-looking stuff, and he got up, seeming to be better than when he had begun. That made zero sense to me, but I rolled with it.

The blue was getting kinda old, though. I wish that some pokemon or human's aura was green, or red for a change. That would be cool.

Connor stood up and launched an aura bolt at Lucario, but he deflected it with his bone club, and it exploded the wall behind him. I thought that the cave would collapse, but the explosion just dissipated into the air.

The entire arena's walls glowed in a wave pattern, and I felt it; The whole place was reinforced with an aura barrier. I would presume that Connor made it, but I don't know...

Lucario leapt at Connor, and swung the bone club, but Connor vanished into thin air, and then re-appeared behind him, knocking him to the ground.

Lucario rolled to the side just as Connor slammed his fist into the ground right where he had been a moment before.

Lucario moved like a ninja, rolling backwards and leaping up, and he launched an aura sphere at Connor. Connor prepared himself, not even attempting to get out of the way, and he caught the aura sphere. Like, legitly caught it. He made a force field around it as it flew towards him, and threw it right back to Lucario.

_Connor could probably beat my dad in hand to hand combat, then… Holy crap._

Lucario grunted, and was thrown into the wall. He fell to the ground, and Connor leapt over, extending a blade made of Aura and holding him at the end of it. Connor smiled, retracting the blade, "Ha! I win!"

Lucario pushed himself up as Connor transferred some of the energy from himself to Lucario, and his wounds were healed at an astonishing rate.


	33. Connor's Past, Part 4

_**Last part! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow sometime. Love you all!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 33: Connor's Past, Part 4-<strong>

Lucario smiled, "You are almost as good as I am! I never thought that I'd see the day…"  
>Connor jokingly replied, "What do you mean 'almost'? I totally beat you!"<p>

Lucario smiled, "You never gave me a chance to say that you won. You jumped to a conclusion. I never submitted, so you didn't win."  
>"No fair!"<p>

"You wanna go again?"  
>"Of course! Let's go!"<br>So, they set themselves up on opposite sides of the arena room, and Lucario said, "Ready…? Go!"

Connor waited, and Lucario waited as well. They both were waiting for a long while before Connor grew impatient and charged. Connor extended a bone club the same way that Lucario did, and leapt into the air. Then, Lucario used double team, making an illusion that there were tons of him.

Each one had its own aura, so Connor couldn't track which one was the real one. He turned, and before he could react, the real Lucario kicked him from behind, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Connor rolled and got up, and Lucario leapt towards him, and used what I'm presuming was Drain Punch, because Connor fell to the ground, breathing hard, while Lucario looked like he wasn't even trying.

Lucario didn't even give Connor time to recover before using force palm to send him barreling into the wall. Then he launched an aura sphere, one that was almost as big as he was, and Connor was hit head on with it.

Before the dust cleared, he swung down with the aura club with all of his might, but Connor had vanished, Lucario closed his eyes, tracking his aura signature. Connor was straddling dimensions between teleportation and rematerialization, but Lucario anticipated the move. Connor re-appeared, but Lucario grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. Lucario then began swiping at Connor with metal claws, not letting up even a little bit. Connor swung, but Lucario intercepted it and bent Connor's arm behind his back, and began moving it further and further up.

Connor was muscling through the pain, but I knew that Lucario wouldn't stop until either Connor gave up, or broke his arm…

"Give up, Connor?"  
>"Never!"<br>Lucario shrugged, "Your loss." And began pressing his arm down even further, and Connor closed his eyes, trying to muscle through it. His pain tolerance was incredible.

He tried to launch an aura bolt at Lucario, but he raised another hand, and it was absorbed, and seemed to heal him. He looked even stronger, and continued, "Give up yet?"  
>"No…"<br>"You do realize that even with your healing capabilities, that a broken arm would take hours to mend. You don't want to go through with this."  
>"I won't give up…"<p>

"Alright, if you insist." He kept going, but Connor shouted, "Alright! Stop!"  
>Lucario stopped, and helped him up, "You still have yet to beat me."<p>

Connor rubbed his arm, healing it, and he smiled, "Two out of three?"  
>Lucario shook his head, "Oh, no… I'm good for now. We need to move soon… It's only a matter of time until the Sableye find us again…"<p>

Connor's smile faded, "Oh… Where are we going this time?"

"Most likely to Dragon Mountain. That place is rumored to be impenetrable by Dialga or his forces."

"Oh… Okay. I'll take us there."  
>Lucario nodded, "Let me grab my things…"<br>He ran back to the bunk beds that were in the cave, which I noticed was a different cave, and he grabbed his bag. "Are you ready?"  
>Connor nodded, "Let's go…"<p>

He closed his eyes, and chanted, "_Onerariis nos ut draconem mons",_ and they vanished.

They re-appeared at the base of the mountain that I recognized as Dragon mountain, and Connor looked like he was exhausted. They hiked for what seemed like ages, and eventually they came to a cliff that looked to be in a really strange spot. It was around the middle of the mountain, and Lucario nodded, "This is good... You may begin."

_Wait, did I miss something? Begin what?_

Connor began glowing, and then was enveloped in a blue aura bubble that expanded to about twenty feet tall. The bubble popped, sending a shockwave through the still air as loud as a cannon, and the form of a Swampert appeared. Connor was curled up into a ball inside of it, and it seemed to respond telepathically to him.

The Swampert charged towards the cliff, and I thought that the wall would just collapse on top of him, but I guess that since time is stopped, gravity doesn't apply to the rocks, because they're stuck in that specific spot. He plowed through the stone for about a hundred yards before stopping, and glowing even brighter.

It glowed so bright that the vision actually faded for a moment before coming back into focus. When I could see again, the mountain was hollowed out, and looked just like it did when I was there… after this happened…

_Ooh boy, time travelling is so confusing…_

Connor walked back out, looking like he was drained of all of his power, but he raised his hand, "_comminus, magicis lapidem ostium," _and the cave entrance shrunk to about ten feet tall, and then was sealed by a stone that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Connor passed out, and Lucario looked at it, wondering how to get it open.

Of course, the barrier vanished long enough for him to walk into the massive cavern, hauling Connor on his shoulders, and then it sealed behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, next chapter coming up tomorrow; It's going to be a good one, so stay tuned!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	34. Dusclops' Betrayal

_**Here is where the infamous chapter begins... Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 34: Dusclops' Betrayal-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

After they walked in, I was back in my reality finally. That vision felt like it lasted for hours… Anywho, when I woke up, I was next to Dusclops at the base of Dragon Mountain, at a different side, and I had no clue where I was, so I pulled out my wonder map from the bag that Dialga had given me, and tried to find out where we were teleported to.

Dusclops seemed really irritated, and was pacing back and forth.

_I wonder how long he's been up…_

"Of all the things… Gah! He is so inconsiderate! I didn't know that Dialga put a tracking spell on us! And besides, he won, with only like eight pokemon dying! We eradicated the entire assault thing! And now we can't go back to Temporal Tower because we failed! Gah!"

He extended a shadow blade from his hand and cleaved a boulder clean in two. I sort of backed up, and said, "Maybe if we find Celebi's tree, and convince her to-"  
>He cut me off, "Oh, come on, Treecko! That is a fairy tale! Literally, about some fairy pokemon! You don't even know if this Celebi's Tree exists!"<p>

"But we have to try! We can't go back to Temporal Tower, you said it yourself!"  
>The look he gave me was horrendous; He looked sad, angry, and remorseful all at the same time.<br>He turned, and he fell over suddenly, like something hit him. I ran up beside him, and he began glowing and coughing, "what's… Happening to me…?"  
>I looked at him, "You're evolving!"<br>He coughed again, and he began growing. He grew to almost double his original size, his bandage-looking skin smoothed out, becoming one layer of skin, and a golden crooked line formed across his stomach, with two golden buttons above it. Several petal-like growths sprouted around his neck, and a golden antenna appeared on his head. His legs merged into one limb that resembled Genie's smoke on his underside, and he floated a couple feet off of the ground. He was at least eight feet tall now, and a lot bigger. I was about as big as his hand now, which was huge… He still didn't have a mouth though.

I was shocked, "Wow… Dusclops, you're-"  
>He shook his head, "I am not Dusclops, I am Dusknoir now…"<p>

"Okay…"

_Geez… What's gotten into him?_

I walked up to him, and he picked me up gently in one of his hands, and held me up, "You are so small… Yet you have the power of a Sceptile…"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know, I haven't evolved yet. Even though time has frozen, we're still supposed to evolve; I know because you just did."  
>He smiled, but he set me down as his golden mouth on his stomach frowned. He hunched over, and looked at me, "You… You wish to return to the Insurgo… In spite of the fact that we weren't welcomed there."<p>

I nodded, and he growled, "You intend to return, with or without me…"

I reluctantly nodded my head again, "Uh, yeah… But I really want you to come back with me!"  
>Dusknoir stood straight up and turned, "I am not welcome there. You might perhaps be able to make an agreement due to your father, but if I go back, I will die, so this is where we part ways."<p>

I shook my head, blinking rapidly while trying to understand what he was saying; "You're just _leaving_? Just like that?"  
>He nodded, "Yes, I-"<br>Ditto's voice cut him off, "Halt! Who goes there?!"  
>Dusknoir melted into shadows before I even heard the voice, and slammed Ditto into the wall in a split moment.<p>

I leapt after him, "Dusknoir, stop it! He didn't do anything!"  
>I leapt onto his back, and he instinctively swung backwards. His hand caught me by surprise, and I was thrown into the cliffside with so much force that my vision went red.<p>

I heard the cracking of my bones as I hit the wall, and Dusknoir immediately breathed in deeply, "Treecko! No! I didn't…!" His eye filled with disbelief, and he floated over to me, shadowy tears dripping down his face, "I would never harm you!"

I coughed weakly, "You… Betrayed me, Dusknoir.."

He shook his head, "No! I wouldn't!"  
>I coughed again, and I couldn't feel my body. Like I was drifting away… The last thing I recall was Dusknoir's eye welled with tears as he murmured, "Forgive me…" and floated away, not looking back.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, this chapter was hard to make it feel like a true betrayal event thing; Let me know how it turned out with a PM or review, if you want to! And I will see you in the next update!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	35. Treecko Cheats Death Itself

**_Mkay, so here is chapter 35!_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 35: Treecko Cheats Death Itself-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

I didn't remember dying, but I was standing in the same palace that I had seen in my vision of Connor's past. There was a platinum and golden throne, with the same dragon sitting on it that had rescued me before I had accidentally started this whole drama thing about Dialga.

_Isn't he one of the legendary pokemon? One of Arceus' sons?_

Giratina growled, "Kneel."

I knelt, looking into the ground, "Lord Giratina, your presence is an honor to the likes of me."  
>I didn't dare look until Giratina's ghastly voice hummed, "You may rise, son of Basileus."<br>I stood up, and asked, "May I speak?"

Giratina nodded, and I cleared my throat, "With all due respect, Lord Giratina, what am I doing in your domain? Is this another vision?"  
>Giratina shook his head, "No… Unfortunately, you are dead. Killed from the force of the blow that Dusknoir inflicted upon you."<p>

_He killed me…? No way!_

Giratina nodded, "I can see it in your eyes. You are filled with disbelief, that the one that was closest to you would do this. That is what the prophecy foretold, is it not? It is said that somebody will lose a brother to the Primal Beast, otherwise known as Primal Dialga. In this instance, the second rhyme of the prophecy was about Dusclops. He lost you, because of Dialga's influence."

_Huh? It's not about me losing him…?_

Giratina grunted, "Yes, this must come as a big shock to you. Don't let it get to you all at once; Let it sink in while you find your body."  
>"Find my body? I thought I was dead, so there shouldn't be any way to-"<p>

Giratina's eyes glowed crimson red, the souls in the draconian iron walls becoming agitated, "You are too important for me to simply let you die. The death that is about to come will flood my domain for centuries… All of the souls will flood my palace; I won't be able to keep up with them all. So, naturally, I am allowing you to escape back into life, to stop the war that is about to ensue in a short while."

I knelt again, "I am most grateful, Lord Giratina, but wouldn't my revival be contradicting the law that Arceus created-"  
>"My father does not know, nor will he ever know. He is still in his two-thousand year sleep to heal from the stupid humans on Terra almost killing him."<p>

"Humans can kill Arceus?"  
>"They didn't succeed, but came awfully close. Ironically, it was because he came to take back a gift he had given them, or something like that. They trapped him, and tried to kill him. He knocked the whole palace down, and then made a galaxy to rest in while he recovered. Beside the point! He won't find out about your revival. But I can't do it myself. I can only point you in the right direction."<p>

"What would that direction be, Lord Giratina?"  
>"Well, this world is an almost exact reflection of the world above, right? So you need to find Dragon mountain; Don't worry, I'll help with that, and then you need to touch your body. It's that simple. It'll be the most painful thing that you'll ever experience, but i'd rather not wait for another Treecko to be born."<p>

_What? _

Giratina smiled, "Good luck!"

I shook my head, "Wait, why is it going to be painful?!" But he was already gone, along with his palace. Then, I was thrown to the ground, and I looked up at the place that I had died. The sky was like Dusclops' shadow room place. Oily, moving like water, but it stayed where it was like a solid. It looked like an oil black sky, for lack of a better term.

Dragon mountain looked even bigger in the distortion world! It didn't help that I couldn't shadow travel up the cliffs, because that was one of my physical body's abilities.

And it definitely didn't help that gravity was a complete mess here. I walked towards it, and was thrown into the air like a ragdoll.

Then I stayed suspended in air, weightless. I would propel myself through the air, but then I would fly towards the ground like a rock sinking in water. I braced myself to hit the ground, but since I was technically a spirit, I couldn't die again. Instead, I vaporized into a poof of mist, and then the mist recollected where I hit the ground into the shape of my soul.

So, I kept walking, trying to figure out where I died. But the gravitational pull made things really difficult. Where I would be standing one moment would become a wall, and I would fall into what used to be a wall. It was like certain zones had different gravities.

_This is so weird… I hope I don't have a time limit or anything… Wait, what about the dragon pokemon? Would they eat my body? _

I immediately began hustling even faster. Of course, I didn't have much progress, because the gravity kept throwing me around, so I had no clue where the heck I was half of the time. Actually, the whole time I was clueless as to where I was.

I quickly got annoyed, "Where the heck am I supposed to find my body on this big hunk of rocks?!"  
>I yelled, and my voice echoed into the void and played back like a recording. Then, a thick fog began rolling in out of nowhere. I stood up, wary of it, but then I remembered that I was already dead… Again. Then, the figure that emerged from it made me wish that I wasn't dead, so I could die again... I don't know how I felt about it, considering how my soul was already separated from my body...<p>

The voice echoed around in my head, "Treecko… Why are you here?"  
>My soul couldn't cry, because I was smoky and devoid of any fluids to let out, but all of my emotions were still there, "Dusclops killed me…"<p>

My mom's spirit shook her head, "It's alright… As long as you get back to your life..."  
>My voice cracked, "Mom… I-"<p>

She smiled, "You look so grown-up… How long has it been since my passing?"

I shrugged, trying not to sob, "I don't know, maybe a few months?"

She looked around, and said, "Giratina has permitted me to speak to you, that is why I am here. He knows that he is testing his luck, allowing a soul to be reborn into their original body again, and then allowing a soul to speak to another that is performing that process…"

"Mom… I don't want to say goodbye again… Come with me."  
>She shook her head, and smiled sadly, "If only I could, Treecko… I was not offered what you were. I am to live here until the end of our world."<p>

"No, there has to be a way! You're right here! I can bring you back!"  
>She began walking back into the mist, "Giratina calls me… I love you, forever and always…"<br>She stepped back into the thick fog, and it rolled back over the hill that it had originated from.

I fell to my misty knees, "Mom… I love you too. I will find a way to bring you back…"  
>I stood up, and I turned back around, and continued walking. I didn't even walk five steps before stumbling on a rock, and falling on my face.<p>

When I got up, there it was. My body was laying motionless on the ground… It was weird… Like looking into a mirror. I got up, and looked around, half expecting something to jump at me, but nothing like that happened.

_This is too easy… So, all I have to do is touch it…?_

I reached my hand towards the lifeless body, and immediately the pain that Giratina said would happen happened. I felt like I was being dunked in boiling oil and brought back out repeatedly. My entire being burned, and I wanted to pass out and stop, but I had to keep going.

The pain was making my smokey form dissipate, but I held on, and I was sucked into my body, like a vacuum. Then, the whole distortion world disappeared, and my eyes fluttered open in the real world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, this is all for today; I've already posted double what I normally do in the past two days, and I'll continue tomorrow. Much love.<em>**

**_-PL_**


	36. Celebi the Time Walker

_**The long awaited moment: Celebi's Cameo. Hope you enjoy and feel free to PM me any suggestions!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 36: Celebi The Time Walker-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

I was still lying down as I looked around, and relaxed, in spite of the extreme pain that was still there.

_I made it… Phoo…_

Then, I was teleported again. I knew what it felt like by now. I re-appeared at the base of the cavern that I was kicked out of, lying on the ground, and in extreme pain still. I thought that the pain wouldn't carry through the worlds, but then again, the whole idea of dimensional travel made my brain want to explode.

I tried to sit up, but something in my body said nope, and I laid back down. I saw a light flash next to me, and a small pink pokemon with little fairy wings appeared at my side.

I recognized it from one of my previous dreams… It was the little one that Dusknoir was trying to get...

The pokemon rested its hand on my head, and at that moment, all of my pain went away, and I felt ridiculously tired, like I was being lulled to sleep by a Hypno…

With a voice that was as soft as grass, she gently said, "Rest, my dear Treecko… I have been watching over you for a long while now."

I tried to speak, but all at once, my eyes closed, and I fell into a dreamless sleep that seemed to last only for a moment. When I awoke, the pink Pokemon was gone, and I was alone at the entrance to the Insurgo's base.

I walked in warily, and when I reached the end of the tunnel, it looked like the entire cavern was an emergency center, with maybe a dozen blissey, big, pink egg-shaped pokemon with nurse's hats, running around and helping treat the wounded.

_How did they get human hats…? Never mind that, how long was I dead? This place looks almost completely different from when I was kicked out… And there are a ton of injured pokemon… Was there another attack?_

I bandaged my mark, trying to blend in, but it ended up that I didn't need to. Every pokemon that wasn't incapacitated was helping out, carrying pokemon that were injured, and healing pokemon like audino and chansey were being the nurses, healing scrapes and wounds that the blissey could do easily. The blissey were treating the more serious injuries, like gashes and severe bruises.

I walked through the maze of pokemon lying on the ground, trying not to get trampled on by the bigger pokemon like Aggron and Abomasnow, who were carrying other pokemon around to separate healing tables like it was nothing.

After much dodging and weaving through crowds, I saw the pink fairy pokemon again. I couldn't remember her name, but I knew I recognized her from one of my dream-visions… She was absolutely gorgeous, the most breathtaking pokemon I have ever seen. When I saw her… All of my anger and stress was gone. She was about my height, maybe slightly taller, with small fairy wings, and green highlights in her hair, or what I presumed was the equivalent of her hair. She was pink, with big green eyes that were absolutely stunning.

I smiled and began walking over calmly to say hi and ask her what she was doing outside of the cave earlier.

When I came to her, she was healing a big greenish armored pokemon that I knew was a Tyranitar. It had spiked plates of armor protruding from its back and shoulders, and its eyes were closed. It had a pretty serious gash across its chest, and one of its armor plates was chipped pretty badly, so I dressed the wounds with some healing paste that I kept in my wonder bag. It sped up the cellular repair rate of bleeding injuries, and stopped infections from forming on the open skin, my mother had said…

After applying the paste, I bandaged the wounds, and turned, expecting some sort of acknowledgement, but the pink pokemon was already healing another pokemon... A Venusaur, it looked like.

I followed her, trying to at least get her name, but she began moving on. I sped up slightly to try and catch her, but when I came close, she turned faster than I could react, all at once she waved her hand in front of me, and I ran into an invisible barrier, falling backwards.

She smiled slightly, and lowered the see-through wall. She floated a few inches off of the ground, now being a full five inches taller than me, which I didn't like.

She landed on the ground, and returned to being almost my height, and smiled, "Hello."  
>I was completely mesmerized by her voice which was soothing to listen to.<p>

_Aw, crap… What am I supposed to say now?_

"Uh… Hi. I'm Treecko…" I extended my hand as a gesture of greeting, and she smirked as she looked at my outreached hand, "What are you doing?"  
>"It is a sign of greeting. I read that when humans meet somebody new, they shake hands in acknowledgement. Just a friendly gesture."<br>She looked up from my hand, and took hold of it, "Well, nice to meet you, Treecko! I'm Celebi!"

_Celebi! That's what it was! How did I not remember it?_

I looked around, and all of the pokemon didn't even acknowledge us as they walked by. I thought that was weird, but I brushed the thought aside after I realized that I was still holding her hand.  
>I quickly let go and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Celebi. I hope that we may become acquainted some time in the future?"<br>She backed away slightly, and smiled warmly, "I would presume so, Treecko."  
>I tried to walk forward, but an Abomasnow passed between us, and when it passed, Celebi was gone.<p>

_That was weird… She just vanished. Was she even real?_

I didn't want to go talk to my dad, because I presumed that Ditto probably told them that I was killed by Dusknoir, and just appearing at his doorstep would be a little bit of overkill, especially so soon after a battle.

Celebi re-appeared behind me, and tapped my shoulder, but moved to the other side; One of the oldest tricks in the human culture that I read about. She smiled, "So, when are you going to tell your dad that you're alive?"

"How did you-"

She shrugged, "I know a lot of things. I know that Dusknoir killed you, and that Ditto fled while you were fighting him. I know that your father is distraught. So, when are you going to tell him?"  
>"What am I supposed to do? Go up to Connor's room, knock on the door, 'Hey dad, surprise, I'm not dead! Giratina let me escape the distortion world!' No way I'm saying that."<br>She placed her arm around me, and said gently, "I know… Just don't wait for him to find out himself. You have to tell him."  
>I turned away from her as I looked towards the room that my father was living in, "How? Telling my father who thought I was dead that I'm not isn't exactly one of the things that I thought I would have to do."<br>Celebi laughed almost inaudibly, and said, "Treecko… Just do it."  
>I turned to face her again, but when I did, she was gone. I don't know how she moved so fast, but she just disappeared. I shook off my infatuation and continued to help the injured pokemon.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright guys! Countdown 'till Christmas: Three days! I'm so excited! That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you want more! Much Love, and thank you yamato2706 for your strong enthusiasm! It helps a ton, and I will see you all this afternoon!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	37. The Bonfire of the Deceased

_**Here's the second upload for today!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 37: The Bonfire of the Deceased-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

Eventually, after what felt like forever, all of the pokemon that were able to be saved were healed, and those that were beyond saving were laid to rest and honored at a ceremony in one of the subsidiary caves, with a bonfire. Of course…

All of the pokemon that were able to move attended the ceremony, and those that couldn't were carried by abomasnow and Aggron to the amphitheater. I hung out near the back, not wanting to draw attention to myself, and listened as my dad read off all of the deceased, which were a lot more than eight. There must have been another attack while I was out of commission.

With tears in his eye, he began reading, "May those whose lives were lost today be forever remembered. May Giratina allow them a second chance in the distortion world. The names of those lost are as follows… Lairon, Machoke, Machop, Roselia, Joltik, Bulbasaur, Flareon, Camerupt…"

He continued listing off names, and he came to the last one, at which he hesitated. "My son… Treecko, is dead as well… Ditto has reported him killed at the base of Dragon mountain. When we sent a search party, there was no evidence of a body, and regret to inform you that he was the last known Treecko, and I am the last known Sceptile, so unless there is another of our evolutionary line that we have not foreseen yet, then our cause is lost. Without him, there is no hope in restoring the future…"  
>I couldn't hold it in, "Dad! I'm here!"<p>

I felt every pair of eyes in the amphitheater shift to me, and I laughed nervously, "Surprise… Hehe…" I walked forward, and my dad looked like he was seeing a ghost. He dropped the scroll, and leapt off of the stage that he was standing on. He picked me up and smiled, "My son… How did you…? Never mind. You are alive!"  
>I was so excited that he wasn't mad, but I overheard the pokemon freaking out, calling me a traitor and stuff like that, so I turned around, but before I could say anything, Connor's voice echoed throughout the entire cavern, "Quiet!"<br>He appeared from the flames next to Basileus, and said, "I was the hardest on him by far, and I cannot begin to describe how wrong I was about him. I performed the memory link when I cast them out, and his heart is true, bearing no ill will towards any of us! There will be no blasphemy about him while I am in charge! It was not his fault that Dialga engraved that mark into his skin, nor is it his fault that we are having this ceremony! You are dismissed!"

The pokemon filed anxiously out of the auditorium and started changing the insurgo cavern back to the way it was.

I looked at my dad, who was smiling vibrantly, "Dad… May I go meet some of the pokemon?"

He nodded as he set me down, and I ran after the crowd that had left.

_I need to figure out if I imagined Celebi, or if she really was real…_

I was so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that the Tyranitar I had healed earlier had stopped and was talking to Aggron. I bumped right into him, and stumbled backwards. I almost fell, but I was caught by another pokemon. I turned around, and a big yellow fuzzy tarantula pokemon smiled, "What's up, man? Treecko, right? I'm Galvantula, but you can call me that!"

He extended his arm out, and I took it as a sign of greeting, but when I grabbed it, I felt an arc of electricity pass through my body, like I was being shocked.

He rubbed his arm, and smiled again, "Electric handshake! It's like my signature thing! Pretty gutsy move back there; We thought you died! Y'know, because of the… Scroll reading thing… Aw, forget it. Whoop!"  
>He did a backflip, and shot an electrified web from his hand like how I extend vine whips, and swung off into the crowd.<p>

Tyranitar smiled, "Well, well, well! The son of Basileus returns from the dead, huh? Galvantula can be a bit hard to handle during his pranking phases… Afterwards is when you want to get to know him. He's a real charmer, obviously."

_So… Tyranitar and Galvantula are friends… That's a weird combination…_

He smiled, "I think you'll be alright here. Connor can be very persuasive. I doubt that very many pokemon will judge you for what happened."

I nodded, "I'm Treecko, by the way."

He knelt down, "It's an honor. I'm Tyranitar."

I didn't want to be rude, but I had to go see my dad, "Well, I need to go meet my dad now…"

Tyranitar stood up, "Alright, see you later."  
>I waved as I walked off, "See you later."<p>

I ran across the intersecting bridge, climbing walls when I needed to, and came to the balcony where Connor was, and I presumed my dad was. I knocked, and waited for the door to open.

I felt a slight breeze behind me, and instinctively swung. I hit an invisible object, and when it appeared, it was the Victini from earlier. It slammed into the Draconian Iron balcony and shook its head from the hit I delivered, and I walked over to him, "What is your problem?!"  
>Victini smiled, "Nothing. You have proven your point. I submit to your authority, son of Basileus."<br>_What the heck… The pokemon here are too confusing…_

I helped him up, "Thanks, I guess…?"

Victini smiled, "You're welcome. Now, you had matters to discuss with your father?"

"Yes. I did, actually…"  
>The doors had opened while I was talking to Victini, which was still astounding to me. That doors that big could open that quietly…<p>

My dad walked out, followed by Connor, who made the furniture set from the oak tree like when we first met. Connor offered me one of those golden cup things, and he said, "You can say any drink, and it will fill it up for you. Just like the chalices at Camp Half… Never mind."  
>I noticed a bit of sadness in his eyes at the mention of that, like maybe it was important to him, but I decided to leave it alone; "What is there besides water?"<br>Connor shrugged, quickly putting on a smile, "On Terra, my favorite drink was Root Beer. Nothing better tasting."

I whispered, "Root Beer," To the chalice, and it filled with some brown foamy liquid. I sipped it, and it tasted like oran berry juice mixed with sugar and some other stuff that I couldn't identify… Wow.

I chugged the rest of it down, and said water this time. I didn't want to drink only Root Beer. My mother taught me the basic biology of all the common pokemon, including type matchups and stuff, and I know that without water, all life would cease to exist, especially grass types. They need more water than any other type, except water types. obviously.

My dad sat at a chair across from me, and asked me with curiosity how I had come back to life.

I briefly explained that Dusknoir slammed me into the wall, and I died. Kind of a dumb way to go down, but that's what happened. Then, I explained that Giratina said something about a war, and that I was supposed to stop it or something like that, and that he allowed me to come back by finding my body. Then I did, and I was teleported to the entrance by a small pink pokemon with big green eyes and small fairy-looking wings.

He seemed to be really intrigued by the last part, because he leaned in slowly, "What did she say…?"

"She said that she had been watching over me for a long time, and that I needed to rest. Then she said that I should tell you that I was alive."

"You have seen Celebi…?"

"That's what she said her name was. Why is that importa- Wait a second. Connor, you said something about Celebi's tree, right? How nobody has seen it and stuff like that?"

Connor nodded, "That is correct… If you can get her to apply the mark of the Time Keeper, along with getting some of the antiserum from the tree, then the mark might be able to be removed."

My dad asked me a question that I hoped wouldn't be asked, "Speaking of the mark, where is Dusknoir now?"

I loathingly replied, "Probably in Temporal Tower. I could care less."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aand that's all for today folks! Let me know how it's going along, and with Christmas break being here, I'm free to reply to reviews and PMs whenever, so you can message me personally if you have a suggestion for something!<em>**

_**-PL**_


	38. Dusknoir, Commander of Dialga's Army

_**Hey-oh! Chapter 38!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 38: Dusknoir, Commander of Dialga's Army-<strong>

**-Dusknoir's POV-**

Treecko… My brother, I didn't mean to do it. But what's done is done. I saw your soul descend into the Distortion world. The prophecy wasn't about you after all…

I flew straight back to Temporal Tower, and once I got there, the sableye tried to stop me, but I roared, "I wish to speak to Lord Dialga, you miserable insects!"

The Sableye backed away, realizing that I was Dusclops, except now I'm Dusknoir. I noticed that the mouth on my stomach, and the pins above them reflected my emotions. It grinned when I was happy or pleased, and frowned when I was upset or angry… That was pretty neat.

I went to Dialga, who smiled cruelly when I returned, "Well? I hope that you were successful?"

"Lord Dialga, with all due respect-"

His smile faded, "Get on with it."

"Both assaults that you sent failed. No Sableye or Golurk survived. The aura master… He is a human, with extraordinary capabilities."  
>Dialga's roar moved the stone slightly, "What is a human doing in this world?! I thought my imbecil brother Palkia had that taken care of!"<p>

"I-If I may interject, Lord Dialga, the human… I believe that he is the one of the prophecy. His power… Might have the capability to match yours, with all due respect."

Dialga immediately spoke normally again, which I knew meant that he was not happy at all. He calmly asked, "Then why… Did you not die trying to kill him…?"

"He simply waved his hand, then Treecko and I were teleported to the opposite side of Dragon Mountain."

Dialga inclined his head slightly, "Treecko? My former apprentice? The one of the Prophecy?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Dialga… Don't worry, I took care of him. He wanted to go back to the insurgo, but I stopped him before he could return."

"Is he dead?"  
>"I… Believe so, Lord Dialga."<br>He scoffed, "You believe so? What, are you now so incompetent that you can't even tell if you killed him or not?!"

"There is no way to guarantee death, Lord Dialga. Giratina may very well revive him, knowing that he is the one of the prophecy."

Dialga shook his head, "No… It is forbidden by Arceus to allow a soul to re-enter the world in the same host body that they left…"

"Would Giratina break the rules put in place?"  
>"If he did, then there would be no way to tell, unless you saw Treecko descend into the Distortion World, then saw him again in this world…"<p>

"I did see his soul taken by Giratina. He was dead when I last saw him… And if I may be so bold, I would like to lead the third assault against the Insurgo. They will be unable to defend against a third strike. All I require is a few dozen Sableye and a few Golurk. We will crush this rebellion!"

Dialga's eyes glowed red, "If Treecko is still alive, then I will need to have a serious discussion with my brother… The Prophecy is not supposed to come true. It would mean the end of the world; You know that, Dusknoir."

I nodded, "Yes… I understand. May I-"  
>He cut me off, "No… Patience is key, my apprentice. That human will prove just as troublesome as before, even with you at the helm. I find it unwise to send in another team."<p>

I tried to speak, but he continued, "However... I will grant unto you the capabilities to command as a leader of my armies. Gengar will now answer to you as a General, as well as all of the sableye and Golurk. Now, if my armies fail, it will be because you lead them to a defeat."

"Lord Dialga, we cannot wait for the Insurgo to regain their strength! We must crush them while they are weak!"

"No! We will wait. I have all the time in the world to get ready for the assault that they will undoubtedly launch against me."

I knelt respectfully and asked to be excused. He nodded, and I floated off to the training grounds, beginning to utilize my newfound strength. I flew around, dodging the illusory Sableye that Spiritomb had made, and knocking them all aside. I smashed one into a boulder, and the stone split in two. And it didn't even hurt my hand! I felt the mouth on my stomach form into a grin, and I chuckled, "Oh… This is going to be great…"

I continued training, and my mind kept coming back to Treecko. The way he looked at me… I betrayed him…

I shook my head, "No! You have to focus! He was weak, unfit to serve Dialga…"  
>But my thoughts kept coming back…<p>

_Why did you kill him…?  
><em>"I don't know… He defended that Ditto rather than me, after all that we've been through!"

_You trusted him, though… He could have killed you, but he didn't._

I shook my head again, "Get out of my head! Gah!" I smashed a boulder into rubble, and floated off. I pushed the sableye aside as I went up to my room to go to sleep.

I felt my eye tearing up, and I tried to stop it, but I didn't want to… I killed him, because I was blinded by my own rage. I knew fully well what I was doing when it happened. My emotions caused me to kill my brother…  
><em>Could that part be about me…? I lost a brother because Dialga has morphed my mind… Maybe. But I did that myself... Dialga doesn't control me... <em>

"All this thinking is doing a number on me…"  
>I laid down on my mareep wool bed, and closed my eye as I tried to rest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, let me know if you want more; I'll upload regardless, but a review or PM really helps with the 'wanting to keep uploading' part. So with that, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas eve; I don't know if I'll be able to upload tomorrow, so I'll upload three today probably.<em>**

**_-PL_**


	39. Mark of the TimeKeeper

_**Alright, Chapter 39 is up! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 39: Mark of the Time Keeper-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

Well, after talking to my dad, I found out that I got a bed for myself again. It was in a separate room in Connor's luxurious suite place, which I thought was strange.

I laid down, and fell into a dreamless sleep again. After having dreams where I saw the past and future all the time, you would think that having no dreams would be alright, but it was boring, and made your sleep feel a lot shorter than it actually was…

Anywho, I was floating in the darkness, like you normally do when there is no dream, and suddenly I heard a voice pierce through the void, "Treecko... Wake up..."

I opened my eyes, and I saw a pokemon's face right in front of me. Instinctively, I rolled out of my bed and extended leaf blades, but then I noticed who it was. It was Celebi, the pink fairy pokemon from earlier. She looked slightly alarmed, "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

I nodded, retracting my leaf blades, "Yeah… Just not used to people being all in my face as soon as I wake up, I guess."  
>She smiled, "Alright… Good." She brushed her two little grassy antennae back like she was fixing her hair or something, then quickly continued, "So… How was your first full day in this cave place? I don't really care for caves myself, but this works as long as you're here!"<br>_As long as I'm here?  
><em>I raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Why does my presence affect whether or not you would stay?"  
>Her cheeks blushed green due to her grass typing, I guess, and she smiled kind of charmingly, "Because you're the one of the prophecy, right? I mean, you need a protector!"<br>_Nice save…  
><em>"I might be the one of the prophecy. I don't know though. And I can take care of myself, thank you!"  
>Her green eyes sparkled in the torchlight that lit the room, and after a long pause, she frowned, "You want the mark of the Time Keeper, I see… Is that all that you see me useful for? A means of removing the magic on your mark?"<br>Her eyes watered, and she turned around, and cried fakely. I knew it was fake because I can just tell. I played along with it though, because I secretly wanted to impress her.

I acted flustered, and I shook my head, "No… I don't think of you as that... You are incredible, Celebi… You are amazing."

_Huh. I actually meant all of that…_

Immediately, her crying ceased, and she turned to face me again.

_I knew it was fake! _

She snapped her fingers, and she gleamed, "Done!"  
>I looked down on my left arm, and there was another mark that appeared. It looked like a Time Gear supported by two Scimitars. Excitedly, I looked at my other arm, but the mark of Dialga was still there.<p>

My smile faded, "Why is the mark still there…?"  
>She looked at my arm like she just noticed the issue, and flew in closer, lifting my arm up, examining it.<p>

She laughed nervously, "Heehee. That usually works… Hold on…" She grabbed my arm firmly, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, her eyes shot open, and she looked at me with a pained expression, "I can't remove the entire mark, I'm afraid. I did manage to get rid of the protective layer on it, though… Still, you'll probably have to live with it… Oh, and I got the hypnosis spell thing off!"

"What hypnosis spell?"

Celebi giggled, "You mean you didn't feel it…? Dialga's mark has the power of hypnotic suggestion, to persuade others to follow him if they didn't intend to by their own free will."

I looked down, trying to think, _Maybe Dusclops-No, Dusknoir, was under a spell…_

I decided to ask about my mark, trying to keep Dusknoir out of my mind, "So… What about my mark?"  
>She smiled as she twirled through the air, "Oh, my mark counteracts the magic of that one! Heehee! Sadly, I can't get it off, but I did manage to reverse the spell before It took hold."<p>

Then I thought about what Connor had said, "What about your tree?"  
>She flew straight up over my head, "Excuse me? What tree?"<br>"Uh… Connor mentioned a tree called Celebi's Tree… He said that nobody had ever found it before."  
>She looked offended, "That's ridiculous! There is no tree named after me!"<p>

I must have looked as surprised as I felt, because the offended look she had was replaced by sorrow, "I'm sorry, Treecko… There is no tree… If there was, I would do everything in my power to help you!"

I looked around the room for the first time since waking up; I had been so distracted by Celebi that I hadn't noticed that I was in a sealed room with no doors or exits.

"How did you get in here…? How did I get in here? This isn't where I went to sleep!"

Celebi shrugged, her beautiful eyes glowing faintly, "I don't know, but Connor is coming. I must take my leave…"

She flew into the ceiling and vanished in a flash of light just as Connor appeared from the wall. I recalled that he could shadow travel, and I found myself wondering how much he had heard, if anything.  
>He pointed to the ground, raised his hand, and a stone table with two chairs broke through the ground. He sat in one, and he gestured to the other one, "Sit, Treecko."<p>

I sat down warily, making sure to keep my guard up just in case he tried anything, and he smiled warmly, "Please, I mean you no harm… You saw my past, correct? When I transported you, you saw my story?"

"It was really long."

He laughed, "Yes… I have lived a full life, with more experiences in a few short years than any human on Terra could ever hope to attain."  
>"Like what?"<br>He leaned back, "For starters, I pretty much have superpowers, I live with pokemon, I've gone on real adventures, discovering troves of gold and gemstones… The list is virtually endless."  
>"Humans on Terra can't control aura?"<p>

He shook his head, "Why do you think I died? I didn't even know I could. I think that it has something to do with my cloak. This piece of clothing amplifies all of my energy, like an exo-suit."  
>"A what?"<br>He smiled and laughed slightly, "I always forget that Pokemon don't know about all that stuff… It's like a suit of armor that humans wear, and it lets them jump like twenty feet in the air and boosts their speed and strength. It's pretty cool."  
>"Sounds pretty neat."<br>"Yeah… I never actually wore one, but like I said, I have lived here, free from other humans' oppression, and have enjoyed my life here way more than I ever did on Terra. I can literally do everything that I wanted to do. I can be a hero, go on adventures, battle armies, all without fear of dying."  
>"So… What's wrong with Terra?"<p>

There was a hint of pain in his smile as he sighed, "A lot of things… The humans there are so power-hungry… It's sad. There are only adventures like the ones I have on TV and in movies…"

"Did you know your parents?"

He nodded, "Oh, yes. I loved them a lot. That is probably one of the few things that I do miss about that world. That, and my friends."  
>"Did you have a human that you considered as a mate?"<br>He frowned, "I never was good with girls. I like this world a lot better, even if it is dark and cold and depressing usually."

I wanted to press further, but I was guessing that this was a touchy subject for him, so I decided to leave it alone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, let me know if I post a third chapter as a Christmas Eve special, or if I should stick with just this one.<em>**


	40. Connor and Treecko

_**Alright, kind of a short chapter, so I'll upload another right away. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 40: Connor and Treecko-<strong>

**-Connor's POV-**

Treecko asked a lot of questions… I gave him honest answers, though. He tried to keep asking, but I said, "So now you know why I am so protective of the others?"  
>Treecko nodded, and asked, "But why were you so hostile in the beginning?"<br>"I had to act confident and tough, otherwise the other pokemon would begin questioning my leadership. I knew what your intentions were from the start. I sincerely apologize for that."  
>"How did you know what they were?"<br>I hesitated, "I can read minds too… I know, only psychic types are supposed to be able to do that, but aura manipulation allows me to communicate via telepathy… I'll explain that some other time."  
>Treecko was kind of agitated now, and he said, "Then why didn't you just tell them that you read our minds?"<br>_I totally walked into that one..._

"Because your friend, Dusclops, if I recall his name correctly, had other plans. He wanted to kill Lucario and I so that he could go back to Dialga with an unburdened conscience. He is so eager to please Dialga that he forgot why he came here in the first place. That's why I kicked both of you out. I knew that he couldn't be trusted here, and I didn't want the rest of the Insurgo to think that I only kept you because of your father's status. That wouldn't have settled well with many of the pokemon out there."  
>Treecko shook his head, and I could feel the agony of his heart as if it were my own. Tears streamed down his eyes, "No, don't say that about him! He wouldn't do that! He always said that we would look out for each other, no matter what! Don't destroy the little respect that I have for him by saying those lies! He was under the spell of the Mark of Dialga anyways! It has hypnotic powers, and bends others to Dialga's will!"<p>

I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away, and stood up, turning away from me.

I wanted to push further, but it was breaking my heart, feeling what this kid was going through. He couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen in however you measure that species' years…

I walked over to him, and looked down. He was a small species, so when I stood next to him, he was only to my knees, which was weird, so I knelt down beside him, "Treecko… He wasn't under the spell of it; I would have felt magic that powerful. He knew what he was doing when he came here; He did care about you, and didn't want to drag you into this, but when I kicked both of you out, his plan sort of backfired on him. He expected me to keep you, and since you were both connected by the mark, like a psychic link, he could have shadow travelled to you at any time and snuck around and killed us."

He didn't say anything, but I knew that he didn't want to believe it just by looking at his eyes.

I continued, noticing the mark on his left arm, "I see… The mark of the Time Keeper has negated all of the magic in the mark of Dialga. So, Celebi has chosen you…"

His eyes lit up slightly at the mention of that pokemon, and I could have sworn I saw an expression of longing, or something like that… But he quickly scowled again, obviously torn over this whole issue...

He snapped all of the sudden, "Did your best friend kill you?"

I sort of leaned back and shook my head in surprise at his rather brash remark, "No…"  
>"I think I've proven my point."<p>

_Well then… Somebody's got some attitude._

"Alright. Come with me." I waved my hands, and the entire room vanished, walls and all, to reveal my main living quarters. I realized how dark it was when my room glowed as bright as daylight. I squinted in the harsh glow, and walked over to the table that Basileus and Lucario were sitting at, holding five playing cards apiece. I taught them how to play a version of a card game that I learned back on Terra… Don't remember what it's called, but I knew the rules. I sat down, with mew, a small, cat-like salmon-colored pokemon floating overhead, and asked, "So, anybody want to swap cards?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I apologize for not posting anything yesterday; My internet was completely down all day. Hope you all had a wonderful christmas, filled with lots of time gear shaped cookies and milk. And Delibird's presents!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	41. Playing Cards for Battle Strategies

_**Aaand second post of the day! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 41: Playing Cards for Battle Strategies-<strong>

**-Treecko's POV-**

Okay… So, apparently there are cards, and my dad and Lucario are playing a game… What. The Heck…

Connor asked who wanted to swap out cards, and Lucario handed three of his five cards to mew, who traded them out for three new ones. I had no clue what the heck was going on. My confusion overpowered my sadness, so I wasn't even focused on Dusclops or anything anymore...

Lucario smacked his cards on the table, "Two pairs!"  
>My dad laid his cards down calmly, "Full house. Beat that."<br>Connor laid down his cards, grinning, "Five of a Kind! I win!"  
>He collected their cards, and leaned back, "Tell you what, I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you go first, Lucario."<p>

Lucario's smile faded and he leaned forward, "We should launch an all out assault on Temporal Tower. Give it everything we've got. All of our megas, all of our smallest pokemon, and everything in between!"

My dad interjected, "I have been training the pokemon that I deem battle-ready. Sending children into battle is unnecessary."

Lucario nodded, "The sableye rely on numbers to overpower! If we have greater numbers, than we shall surely prevail!"

Connor spoke up, "I see the points that you both make, and I back up certain points that you both have brought to attention. Basileus, I do agree with not sending the children. They will be safe here, because Dusclops has returned to Temporal Tower, and Treecko bears the mark of the Time Keeper. No sableye will dare challenge him while he is here. That mark is a symbol of authority. Only the three of us are over him, because Basileus, you are his father, I am in charge of the insurgo, and Lucario, you trained me, so you are technically ahead of me…"

I didn't want to be cut off, so I sort-of shouted, "Hey! What are you guys talking about?!"

Lucario smiled, "Ignorant child… Basileus, would you care to enlighten him?"

My dad cleared his throat after glancing back and forth between Connor and I, "Treecko… Uh…"  
>I shook my head, "Why did you stay behind? You could have easily stayed with us!"<p>

His eye teared up, because his eyepatch covered his other eye… I wonder what happened there…

"That… Was probably the hardest decision of my life. I was willing to die to buy you two a few more moments to flee… As it ended up, only you made it…"  
>He hesitated, but continued, "The sableye that attacked us were by no means elites, which I didn't understand, so they couldn't fight worth a single poke'. I easily beat them… Then the Golurk. I raised my cotyledon warriors, but the Golurk effortlessly crushed them underfoot.<p>

I used smoke seeds to flee by obscuring their vision. I made a beeline for Dragon mountain, knowing that that's where you and your mother were headed… I would have used the Draco pearl that Connor gave to me when we first met, but I didn't get a chance to grab it when our home was overrun. Ditto found me the same way as you, except I looked more beat up. He tried to rip me apart as a machamp, but I told him my name.

Apparently I'm really renowned in this world… He let me go, and brought me to Connor. He did the whole memory link thing, and put me in a sling for my arm, gave me an eye patch, and offered me an opportunity to be second in command of the Insurgo.

There were only a few dozen pokemon when I came, but literally, we ten-folded in numbers within a few months. Rumor got out that Basileus was leading a rebellion in Dragon Mountain, so tons of pokemon flocked from all corners of the world to confirm the rumors for themselves.

Ditto took care of the ones that were Dialga's spies, but if they got past him, then Victini would finish them off."

"You escaped… Without help?"

He nodded, "Yes… Although Connor saved us when you were literally a couple days old. Gengar almost got us both, but Connor rescued us. Briar would never admit it, but without him, you would most likely be dead…"

Then, another thought randomly came to my head, "So… How does the whole time thing work here? Like, I know that time is frozen, so the world is stuck in a split second, but how some we still use increments of time, like moments, seconds, days, things like that?"  
>My dad looked impressed as he replied, "I never thought you would ask… How do I explain this…? Wow… I just thought about that too. All of the time gears are powerless, so that should mean that all of the worlds should… Oh, wait… the worlds are in different dimensions…"<p>

"All of the worlds should what?"  
>"All of the worlds should be frozen, but its only our reality that is... Um… Okay, so think of it like all the inanimate objects in the universe are frozen. All the living things in the universe are still in motion. It's slowed way down, so we don't age nearly as quickly as we should… It's a lot like humans' myths about elves, and things of that sort. Once you reach a certain age, you stop aging normally, and your aging process slows down to a crawl. That's why you're not a Grovyle yet."<p>

Connor interrupted, and I saw a hint of guilt in his eyes, "Alright… Treecko, what your father is trying to say is that you age really slowly, but everything else about you is the same. Our internal clocks still function normally, even though time is still and everything. So, eventually we will all die of old age, but not for hundreds of years. Your father did a horrendous job explaining it."

Basileus glared at Connor, "I think that I did a terrific job explaining it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I want to thank yamato2706 for the constant support and reviews and all that fun stuff, It's really appreciated, and I will see you all in the next update!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	42. Visions of War

**-Chapter 42: Visions of War-**

**-Treecko's POV-**

I began tuning them out when I heard them begin arguing, but I heard a whisper coming from behind me. I turned around, but I didn't see anything. I kept looking until I saw Celebi poke her head around the corner and wave me over.

I walked over calmly, and she pulled me around the corner. She grabbed my hand, and I was transported to a huge valley several miles across. I was floating several hundred feet in the air, but Celebi was holding me up.

It didn't feel like being transported, because it wasn't quite real enough, and also because of what I saw… There was an army of Sableye, easily five times as big as when I left, with hundreds of golurk amongst them. I saw Dusknoir, Gengar, except he looked different, more evolved, like that abomasnow I saw earlier… There was a sableye with full crystal armor, I'm guessing an elite, and a Golurk around him.

They walked forward to meet the opposing side, and what I saw was even weirder. I saw Connor riding a Rapidash, my dad, except he looked even taller and cooler, with red stripes along his tail, and he looked more like a dragon… I saw Lucario, also transformed and looking cooler than ever.

Then, the weirdest thing of all… I saw a Grovyle in full draconian iron battle armor, with both the mark of Dialga and the mark of Celebi on the armor where my marks were on my arms… he was riding a huge metal snake-looking pokemon, and by huge, I mean like forty feet long and a head as big as a snorlax. Future me, I presumed, was riding it to meet Dialga's elite squad, I guess, but it didn't work out… I could feel Dialga's presence there, even through the vision. He was hidden in a gap in time, that much I knew, but where he was exactly, I had no clue.

Both armies were standing back maybe a quarter-mile, and the four or five pokemon that were meeting in the middle, I guess that they were trying to stop a war… A parlay is what the humans called them, or a truce, or something like that...

_Wait, stop a war? Giratina told me about this!_

"Celebi, is this real?"

She nodded, a sad expression on her face, "Yes, my dear Treecko… It cannot be avoided… Even with Victini, we are destined to lose… I pray to Arceus that I am wrong, but we will be driven back into Dragon Mountain, weaker than ever, and be wiped out at the source."

"We have to tell them! Warn them that we aren't going to make it!"  
>She looked really heartbroken as she said, "I cannot… I am sorry."<br>"Why not?"  
>Her emerald green eyes glistened with tears, "Because I am an outcast. In every world, I am treated differently. I long for a world where no pokemon will judge me… I only showed myself to you because… Well, that's beside the point. I will not help a human in any way… I haven't been able to observe him for extended periods of time, but he is undoubtedly just like any other human: Violent, easily bought, and weak-minded. They are quick to hold anger and grudges against those that have wronged him. I am only telling you this because they trust you. Tell them what you have seen, but do not mention my name or anything of me."<p>

I nodded, and the whole vision-thing went black, and we were standing alone in the void. It was pitch dark, but we were on solid ground, and I could see myself and Celebi perfectly fine.

_Weird… I use that word a lot… Weird._

Celebi smiled, and brushed her leafy hair back, and blushed pink this time as she dashed forward and gave me a hug. I nearly fell over, but I got ahold of myself and hugged her back.

She smiled, "Thank you, my dear Treecko."  
>Then, she vanished, and I was standing where I had been before I heard Celebi call my name. It was almost like no time had passed while I was talking to her. Basileus and Connor were just getting into the argument about whether or not I understood what my dad meant, but Connor stopped, and turned to me, "Is there something that you wish to say, Treecko?"<p>

I nodded, and explained what I saw, and I made sure to mention that we would lose. I made sure not to mention Celebi, though. I didn't want to mess that whole thing up.

Connor leaned back in his chair, "Is there any reality that we win?"  
>I shook my head, "I don't know… I'm only telling you what I saw. Dialga was there, sort of… He will most likely help our enemies."<br>Connor nodded, "Alright…"  
>Suddenly, he tensed up, and chanted, "<em>manufesto ipsum tempus ambulans!"<em> A blue wave pulsed through the entire cavern, and I heard a shout behind me. I turned around as Celebi fell to the floor. She reached her arm out, and muttered inaudibly before her eyes closed and her arm fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh mah goodness, guys! This midnight release chapter is a milestone for 1500 views on my story! I am so excited to see that this many people are enjoying it so far! I know it might not seem like a lot of views to some, but it means a lot to me! <em>****_Anywho, that's all from me for now... Hope you enjoyed, and I will see you in the next update!_**

**_-PL_**


	43. Celebi Has Trust Issues

**-Chapter 43: Celebi Has Trust Issues**

**-Treecko's POV-**

I turned back to Connor, and I'm pretty sure my expression gave away more than I wanted it to. Connor stood up and tried to walk towards Celebi like nothing had happened, but I leapt in his way and shouted, "Don't touch her!"  
>Connor backed away, raising his hands slightly, "Whoa… Relax, short stuff. I'm just going to help her feel like herself again, or heal her up, in simpler terms."<br>I didn't move, still glaring at him, and he smiled warmly, "Treecko, what have I done to betray your trust? Nothing. If I wanted her dead, I would have said a different incantation. I was only revealing her presence, because she was spying on us. Not for Dialga, just for herself… Please? I want to heal her."

I reluctantly let him pass, and he placed one of his hands over her, his hand almost as big as her body, and he began humming. His cloak glowed golden, and light pulsed through his fingertips into her. Her eyes shot open, and she flew straight up, gasping. She saw Connor, and she flipped out.

She used vine whip to pin him to the wall, and to hold my father and Lucario down in their seats. Connor smiled, "Celebi."  
>Her eyes had a fire in them that burned with rage, "Human."<br>He cleared his throat slightly, "Will you please lower your blade, with all due respect?"

I hadn't even noticed that she had extended a leaf blade like I do, except it was two inches from Connor's face. She snapped back, "Why should I?"  
>He shrugged, and said, "Oh, I dunno, maybe because you've taken a liking to Treecko over there, and if you kill me, it's definitely not going to settle well with him?"<br>She wavered slightly as she glanced at me without turning her head, causing me to wonder if she really did. I am pretty oblivious to that sort of stuff, I guess. I didn't know what to look for when that issue arose.

She regained her stature after a brief moment, and she made the vines tug a little bit tighter around him, making him breathe with slight difficulty. She looked him in the eyes, and said, "I am not letting you go until you swear on Arceus' throne that you nor any pokemon in your village will harm me!"  
>Connor agreed, "Fine… Geez, what's your problem?"<p>

She replied sternly, "I don't like humans, and let's leave it at that."

Connor nodded, and said, "Fine. I, Connor, swear on Arceus' Throne in the Hall of Origin that neither I nor any pokemon in the insurgo will attempt to harm Celebi in any way."

Celebi nodded and the vines all withered away. Connor fell to the ground and brushed himself off. Celebi smiled, "So… Why were you so willing to agree?"  
>Connor smiled, "Well, I took the vow of the Aura knight when Lucario first found me, and-"<br>Celebi cut him off, "Wait, what's the vow of the aura knight?"  
>"It's a vow where I swore to use my abilities to help the oppressed, and smite evil in the land! Only Aura Knights are taught how to say it, and Lucario and I are the only aura knights in this world."<p>

She turned to Lucario, "This kid believes that?"

Lucario shrugged dismissively, "Of course. Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean that it isn't real. Arceus taught it to me, and I taught it to Connor. He has not broken that vow once, and I doubt that he will. He has never killed a pokemon with unjust cause, and he has not oppressed those under his command."  
>Celebi waved him away, "Whatever."<p>

Why is she acting so stuck up?

Connor turned to me, and his voice echoed in my head, "She is a Time Walker. Technically, she is one of the most powerful pokemon, and she knows it. That's why she walks around like nobody can touch her. She can travel through time, which not even I can do."

I nodded as Celebi floated over to me, and I instinctively backed away. She continued floating forward, and I stumbled and fell. She smiled, "My dear Treecko… Thank you for not telling them of my presence."  
>"I didn't even know you stuck around afterwards!"<p>

She shrugged, "All that matters is that they won't harm me, and I am free to live in this world with you-" She covered her mouth, "Did I say that out loud?"  
>I shrugged, knowing fully well what she said, "Say what out loud?"<p>

She sighed with relief, "Good…"

Connor cleared his throat to get our attention, "So… Treecko… Since you are a member of the insurgo, where would you like your room?"  
>"I thought it was here…?"<br>He laughed, "Oh, no, only Basileus and Lucario are permitted to sleep in this space. Every other pokemon has their own room."  
>"Oh. Um, could I look around first?"<p>

"Of course. And Celebi, if you wish, you could join the Insurgo."  
>She hesitated slightly, and then said, "I will abide, but I require a room within close proximity to the hero of the prophecy."<p>

Connor nodded, "Alright… May I ask why?"  
>"Because I want my own room."<br>"Next to Treecko's room."  
>Celebi blushed green, and she shouted, "Not for the reason you're thinking! I have to protect him!"<p>

"From what?"  
>Connor was on a roll; He was smiling, waiting for Celebi to respond.<p>

"Maybe there's a spy! There are lots of pokemon that Dialga send here! You never know!"

Connor smiled, and it was apparent he could keep going, but he didn't really want to, so he dropped the subject as he turned to my dad.

"Basileus, go prepare the amphitheater."

My dad walked off and leapt over the balcony, going to what I presumed was the place where I announced that I wasn't dead.

Connor sat up slowly, and exclaimed, "Celebi, if you're going to be a member of the insurgo, you must be introduced!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 43! I am so excited for the milestones my story has acheived! I can't thank you enough! Especially you, yamato! I am so grateful for your support, and I hope to see you all in the next update!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	44. Connor and Celebi Make Amends

**-Chapter 44: Connor and Celebi Make Amends-**

**-Treecko's POV-**

He walked over to a large blue pokemon with big fleshy pipes along its body, and tapped it to wake it up. It grunted so loudly that my ears rung. I had never heard such a loud noise from a pokemon waking up before…

"Exploud, tell the insurgo to gather in the Amphitheater."

The tall, bulky pokemon opened its mouth, which reached all the way to the ground, literally, and Connor smiled, "Cover your ears."  
>"What?"<br>I understood what he meant not even a split second later when Exploud shouted. My head felt like it was going to explode when the noise hit me. I could literally see the shock waves coming from its mouth.

"HEADMASTER HAS ARRANGED A MEETING BY THE BONFIRE! MEET IN THE AMPHITHEATER IN FIVE MINUTES!"

I curled up into a ball, trying to get the ringing noise out of my busted ears. I couldn't hear anything… I looked at Connor, and he wasn't even affected!

**-Celebi's POV-**

That Exploud was really loud… No pun intended. I didn't expect that. I braced myself, of course, because I knew what Exploud could do, but Treecko… Poor Treecko, he didn't even cover his ears. I healed him up as soon as Exploud was done talking, and he stood up, still shaking his head.

"Thanks Celebi…"  
>"No problem!"<p>

He began to walk towards the amphitheater, without even looking back, and my smile faded as a voice entered my head.

_He thinks nothing of you… If he did, he would offer to stay with you, or walk with you to the arena._

I shook my head, and Connor walked up beside me, "Is something the matter, Celebi?"

I smiled in spite of the doubt I had, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
>He looked at me, and I could tell that he wasn't fooled. His eyes veered away, and he said, "Treecko does care about you, contrary to what you might be thinking."<br>The voice tried to argue with him in my head, _no he doesn't… You read his mind, and there is nothing suggesting that he thinks of you as more than a potential acquaintance…_

I replied, "I read his mind, and there was no evidence that he thinks of me as anything more than a friend."  
>Connor frowned, "Well… You know when I knocked you out of your time straddling that you were doing?"<br>I tilted my head, unamused, "That wasn't even five minutes ago. What's your point?"

He sighed, "My point is, when you passed out, I tried to heal you back to yourself again, and Treecko shielded you from me. He literally spread his arms over you, and glared at me. It took so much convincing for him to step aside… If he doesn't think of you as more than a friend, then I'm Arceus." He glanced up at the roof nervously for a moment before he put on that warm smile that I had seen him have almost the entire time.  
>The voice whispered in my head, " <em>He is a human, unworthy of your trust…"<br>_I frowned, and said in my head, "Don't say that! He has done nothing to betray my trust!"  
>The voice continued, <em>Neither has that Treecko, but they all do… You know that all of the pokemon you called family left you.<em>

Connor looked at me rather worriedly, "Celebi… Do you need anything?"  
>I shook my head, "No. I don't need any help."<br>Connor frowned nervously, "Alright... If there's anything I can do, let me know."  
>I nodded, "Alright…"<br>The voice echoed in my thoughts, _You are weak… That human knows what you are going through, yet he doesn't offer to help._

Connor began walking down some stairs as he started talking, "Celebi… About Treecko… He does care about you. Deeply. Almost as much as you care for him."  
>The voice shouted, <em>He is reading your mind! He doesn't trust you to be honest!<em>

I replied, "Don't read my mind!"  
>Connor smiled, "Okay, okay. I just don't want to be the middleman between you two. One of you needs to tell the other how you feel."<p>

_How do I tell him? I'm a Timekeeper! He is a Treecko! We can't possibly be together… Can we?_

Connor looked into the middle-distance all dramatic-like, and said, "The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."

I looked at him curiously, "Who told you that?"  
>He replied, "Mewtwo. A genetically modified version of Mew… He only resides in Concordia that I know of. There are two movies about him, although the second one portrays him as a girl, which I didn't like… Anywho, he said that after a human named Ash sacrificed himself to stop a great war between Mewtwo's clone army and the real pokemon… It's weird."<p>

I thought about it for a minute. That sentence didn't make much sense to me.

"A human… Sacrificed himself for pokemon?"  
>He smiled, "He's sacrificed himself at least four times that I can recall… Each time, the power of a pokemon, or many pokemon, bring him back to life. Not all humans are bad, Celebi. Some are just as nice as me."<p>

I pushed him slightly, and jokingly replied, "Haha. Very funny." I couldn't help but repeat what Connor quoted, though...

_The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant… It's what you do with your life… That determines who you are…_

Connor looked at me completely serious, "Are you willing to change the future to one of light?"  
>I nodded, "Of course. This world is so dark and depressing. I will dedicate my life to achieve the world of light. Even if it means that we will disappear."<p>

The voice hissed in my head, "_You are willing to kill that Treecko? The one that you love?  
><em>I frowned, but I kept my stature up as Connor looked at me. He didn't break eye contact when he continued, "Many say that, but don't act to back it up. When the time comes, and it will, are you willing to make the right decision?"  
>I nodded again, "Yes. I am… I will."<p>

He smiled and looked back ahead, "Good. I trust you, Celebi. Don't prove me wrong."  
><em>You know you always fall short… Do not give false hope to others.<em>

I nodded in spite of my internal conflicts I had, and found myself quickly liking this human even though I didn't want to… He was making it hard to be mean to him. "Alright. Let's just get this initiation thing over with."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty, here is chapter 44. I love you all, and I am so grateful for all of the positive feedback and the 15 or so readers that are consistently reading the chapters as I post them! Much love.<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	45. Celebi's Fiery Introduction

**-Chapter 45: Celebi's Fiery Introduction-**

**-Basileus' POV-**

I was already done preparing the amphitheater when Exploud called the meeting. I laughed, "Alright, I'm already done!" I smiled as I leaned back in one of the seats closest to the flame that Connor would light. I watched as the other pokemon filed in and I couldn't help but overhear some of the chattering going on behind me.

"_Why is Connor calling a meeting?"  
><em>"_Did something happen?"  
><em>"_I don't know…"  
><em>The bonfire erupted, glowing a bright orange, and Connor floated through the flames, and stayed levitating above it.

I saw Celebi try to float beside him, but the fire was intense. I could feel it from here. She had to back away from it. Connor smiled, "Welcome, all! I have two short announcements for you! I am pleased to Announce that Treecko now bears the mark of the timekeeper, which based upon my previous beliefs was thought to be unobtainable! He has renounced loyalty to Dialga, and will be treated as one of our own."

He paused, and then continued, "On the subject of the Timekeeper, you all see this pokemon right here? This is Celebi. She is the TimeKeeper. She has agreed to live with us and aid us in restoring the future! I have sworn by Arceus that no harm is to come to her, and I expect you all to honor that promise."

There was some murmuring of discontent behind me, and Connor pointed to the Ursaring sitting a couple rows back, "Is there something that you wish to say, Ursaring?"  
>The big, brown bear-looking pokemon with a big yellow ring of fur on its stomach hesitated, but stood up, "With all due respect headmaster, we never made an agreement to that. Why should we have to abide by the promise that you made?"<p>

Connor clapped, startling me, "Excellent question! You make a truly marvelous point, Ursaring! How many of you would say that you feel the same way? Don't be shy!" He was smiling, but I knew him well enough to tell that he was about to make Ursaring look like a fool.

_This is gonna be good..._

A few pokemon raised their hands hesitantly, then quickly set them back down.

Connor kept smiling, "Do you perhaps think that I am unfit to lead? The reason that I made that agreement was because we needed her to be able to get to the past; The one thing that I cannot do without her assistance. The only way she would agree to join us is if I swore that the insurgo would not harm her in any way. Do you not remember why we are here, my friends? We are here because Primal Dialga has taken everything from us! Family, friends, the light… The reason for our existence is to change this dark world into one of the sun! When you joined us, you made an agreement. A promise, to do whatever was in the best interest of the insurgo. At this moment in time, a few of you seem to forget that promise… Most of you don't seem to mind that I made an agreement without your awareness, which leads me to wonder… Did any of you with your hands raised intend to bring harm to Celebi? Surely only agreeing not to hurt her wouldn't prove to be an issue if you weren't thinking about harming her, correct?"

_There it was..._

Some of the pokemon that raised their hands shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and Connor continued, "Alright, recap: Celebi is now part of the insurgo!" He clapped, "You are dismissed!"  
>The pokemon began filing out, and I smiled as Connor walked down from his aura platform thing he was standing on… The whole aura thing was still incredible to me, that a human could do that...<p>

Celebi flew next to him, and I overheard her ask if that was the initiation. Connor nodded, "Yep! I introduce you to everybody, and that's it!"  
>Celebi exclaimed, "I thought that you would put me through some tests or something!"<p>

He grinned mischievously, "I said introduction."

**-Treecko's POV-**

That was pretty cool, the way he pretty much made Ursaring look like a total dipstick. It was kind of anticlimactic, the way he just said 'Celebi's part of the insurgo now, you're dismissed!' I didn't really care for that.

So, I decided to ask why he didn't just start with that.  
>After I walked up to him, I asked. He knelt down, and said, "You need to choose your words very carefully when you're a leader. If you slip up, then others will begin to question your authority, and before you know it, you're not leader any more. For example, if Ditto really wanted to, there is a slight chance that he could beat me in a challenge to leadership. He could transform into any pokemon, including Dialga himself, that are resistant to my aura powers. He is arguably more powerful than I am, but that's how it always is in scenarios like this; The leader has an underling that by all appearances could easily be leader, but the underling respects the leader. That's all this is; A matter of respect. That's why I have to be strong."<p>

I was actually very pleased with that answer. I expected some sort of answer that didn't make a lot of sense, but that one actually did.

"What types are resistant to your aura powers anyways?"  
>He smiled, "Pretty much all psychic types, and a few others like lucario and the sons of Arceus, or legendaries, as most humans know them."<p>

"Huh. How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "I've experimented a lot…"  
>I raised an eyebrow, "You don't say? When have you tested it on all of the legendary pokemon?"<br>He smiled, "All at once."  
>"What?"<br>"Exactly!"  
>"What…" I sort of half-laughed, half-sighed, "May I go scout out a room location?"<p>

He nodded, "Sure. Just call me when you find a good spot."  
>"Sure thing."<br>As I walked out and around the corner, I caught myself saying out loud, "That was weird…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, sorry for the late and scarce updates; I'll be doing three a days for the next couple days, because I will be out of town starting new years day. Once again, thank you all for supporting me in this, and I will see you in the next few updates!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	46. Tyranitar and Galvantula

**-Chapter 47: Tyranitar and Galvantula-**

**-Treecko's POV-**

As I turned the corner, I almost ran into the same Tyranitar again. This time, he saw me, and sidestepped to avoid me. He smiled, "What's up, Treecko?"  
>"Nothing much, just looking for a room location."<br>He nodded, "Alright, that's neat. You find any good spots yet?"  
>I shook my head, "No, not yet… I still haven't even looked that much."<br>Out of nowhere, Galvantula fell from above me, and landed in front of me, and I stumbled backwards.  
>His voice was different from the first time I met him; It was english, but with a strange accent…<p>

He smiled, his yellow mandibles forming a poofy moustache, "Wat's up, mait? You're still lookin' for a room, huh? Not a problem… I'll help with that."  
>He leapt off again, and Tyranitar smiled, "That's my friend, Galvantula, in case he didn't tell you when you first saw him… He speaks in a different accent or tone of voice every time he sees the same person. He says it's so that nobody gets bored; I don't think any pokemon get bored with him, even when he was talking normally."<p>

"He's pretty funny. I like him."  
>Tyranitar smiled, "A lot of pokemon like him. He's like the popular pokemon that everybody genuinely likes. He's oblivious to his acquired popularity, which makes him even more likeable."<br>Tyranitar was looking down to me, and I felt so small… I wanted to be big like him. He was probably about eight feet tall, judging by his appearances. I didn't want to be quite that big, but I wanted to be at least four and a half feet as a Grovyle.

He glanced behind me, and I turned as Celebi floated down next to me. She smiled, "Hello, my dear Treecko."

She floated up towards Tyranitar's face, and he instinctively backed up slightly as she asked, "What's your name, boy?"

He growled, "Who you callin' boy? The name's Tyranitar. And what's with the 'my dear' thing?"

Celebi smiled, obviously unintimidated by this goliath, "Tyranitar… That's a lovely name! Very simple! Well, I'm Celebi!"  
>She extended her hand out, and Tyranitar asked, "You're Celebi?"<br>"The one and only! Didn't you see me during the initiation thing?"  
>He nodded, "Yeah… What are you doing with your hand?"<br>Celebi said it so matter-of-factly that I was genuinely surprised, "It's a customary human greeting. When they meet somebody new, they shake hands as a friendly gesture of acknowledgement."

Tyranitar took her hand as he sighed, "Humans… I'll never understand where they get these ideas…"

Celebi turned back to me, "My dear Treecko-"

Tyranitar interrupted, "You did it again."

Celebi turned abruptly after rolling her eyes, "Did what?"

"You keep saying 'my dear Treecko'."

Celebi raised an eyebrow, "And?"  
>Tyranitar crossed his rather disproportionate arms, "And… Uh…"<br>Tyranitar was saved from an awkward reply by Galvantula, who dropped from the sky again, right in front of Celebi. She shouted in astonishment, and flew backwards about ten feet. Galvantula smiled, "What's up my people? Lil' G here, and I have had the honor of dropping from the sky like a baby from a majestic swanna to join in on this conversation!"

If that wasn't the definition of random, I don't know what is. Celebi was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, and she just levitated in place, looking dumbfounded, "Uh…"

Galvantula extended an arm out, "I saw you shaking Mr. T's hand, over there! y'know, big green stone godzilla-looking pokemon?"

Celebi shook her head, "I'm sorry, what's Godzilla?"

Galvantula shrugged, "Heck if I know. I saw you shake his hand! Equal treatment here, Celebi!"  
>"What?"<br>"Shake my hand!"  
>Celebi cautiously reached forward, "Okay… I don't see how this is equal treatment…"<br>Galvantula ecstatically replied, "Because I saw you shake Tyranitar's hand, and I wanted you to shake mine too, and not doing so would go to show that you like him more than me!"  
>Celebi shook her head as she grabbed his outreached arm, "I'm so confused."<br>Tyranitar laughed, "You'll get used to it."

Galvantula smiled, letting go of her hand, "Pleasure, Ms. Celebi! Treecko, fine work, lad!"

_What? Fine work?_

Galvantula turned to Tyranitar, "So, Mr. T, where are we off to?"  
>Tyranitar smiled, "Don't call me Mr. T."<p>

Galvantula threw two of his arms up into the air after perching atop Tyranitar's head, "Fine! How about T?"  
>"No."<br>"You're boring."  
>"And you call people by the first letter in their names!"<br>"I do not! Oh, wait… Yeah I do."

Tyranitar laughed, "Yeah, this is Galvantula, the electric tarantula…"

Galvantula waved slightly, and changed his accent again, "And with that, my dearest acquaintances, I shall explain the very origin of where my pocket monster species has procured this moniker! My appellation is a combination of a Tarantula, a Terran arthropod that terrorizes the populous of humans on that planet, and galvanism, which is the contraction of a muscle that receives a stimulus from an electric current. That is the biological term; Might I suggest asking Headmaster Connor for the chemical definition. Ending on that note, my friends, I take my leave!" He shot an electrified web, and swung off somewhere that I couldn't see.

Celebi landed on the ground, and gave me a hug as she whispered, "I'll see you later. I'll let you two conversate."  
>She let go and flew off across the cavern, weaving through all of the bird pokemon and other flying types.<p>

I caught myself staring until she disappeared from sight, and Tyranitar made a whistling noise, "Galvantula wasn't kidding. Fine work indeed. She's a charmer, lad. Doesn't take a mind-reader to tell that she likes you."  
>I was surprised by that remark, in a good way, "She does? I mean, I knew that all along!"<p>

"Uh-huh. Sure you did. And what if I told you that it doesn't even take a simpleton to deduce that you like her?"  
>I quickly replied flusteredly, "I do not! She is only a friend!"<br>"For now."  
>"Stop it!"<br>He raised his hands in false surrender, and practically yelled, "Sorry! I thought it was totally obvious, but I guess I was wrong!"

A few pokemon walking around gave us some odd looks, and Tyranitar laughed slightly. I hit his leg, because I couldn't reach anywhere else, "That's not funny."  
>I turned abruptly when I heard a thud behind me, and Galvantula's voice rang in my ears, "You know what <em>is<em> funny? That no pokemon in here is paying attention to us, except maybe that malamar guy… He's weird-lookin'. Always creeps me out. He looks like a Girl."

_Galvantula is so random..._

Galvantula's voice broke my concentration, "Yeah, I know. Acting Arbitrary is one of my many charming qualities. If you don't like it, I don't give a…" He stopped himself quickly, "Nothing."

I shook my head in surprise, "You've got to be kidding me… You can read thoughts too?"

Galvantula nodded, "Yup! I'll go ahead and explain the way it all works… When you think, your brain sends electrical pulses throughout your entire body, to all of your nerves through the synapses, including the part of the cerebrum that involves higher thinking, which also includes memories. When that is activated, a bioelectric current is generated throughout your entire muscular system. I can take the electric currents passing through your synapses in between the nerves and translate them into words and images, and sometimes even sounds."  
><em>Where the heck does he even come from?<em>

He turned, "I can drop from virtually any height, and not be hurt. It's kind of cool. Like no fall damage!"

_The amount of mind-readers here is ridiculous…_

Galvantula replied, "I agree; The amount of mind readers in this place is too dang high! You get it?"  
>"No…"<br>He laughed, not showing any signs of wavering, "That's okay, Connor would probably get it. Whatcha up to?"

I shrugged, "Nothing. We were just talking…"  
>Galvantula smiled, "Alright. See you later, mah man! Web away!"<br>He slung another web that seemed to catch onto a pidgeot, and he was dragged away. He climbed up the web, and the pidgeot flew off to some place that I didn't see.

Tyranitar watched him, and then gasped as though he was just realizing something. He looked up to the roof, and the luminescent moss was pulsing light, dimming, then getting brighter than normal. I thought it was some random occurrence, but Tyranitar looked excited, "Time to eat! Come on, Treecko!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright my people, thanks for reading so far, and I will be posting the next chapter tonight sometime. Much love.<em>**

**_-PL_**


	47. Feasting With the Insurgo

**-Chapter 47: Feasting with the Insurgo-**

**-Treecko's POV-**

Tyranitar dashed through the cavern, and all the pokemon that were smart got out of his way and followed suit behind him. I was practically holding his tail as he ran, and he stopped abruptly beneath the platform that belonged to Connor.

The gargantuan doors opened without a noise; Connor walked out, and the pokemon cheered. I didn't see any tables, and I asked Tyranitar, "Are we supposed to eat on the floor?" Tyranitar didn't reply, he just looked up with anticipation.

Connor shouted so he could be heard, "Let us thank Arceus and the Creation Trio for the food they have blessed us with!" He bowed his head and recited a line in unown text that I didn't quite get, but as soon as he was done, he raised his arms, "Let's eat!"  
>At that sentence, wooden tables and benches erupted from the ground in organized rows, and there were plates of some sort that didn't have any food on them. Some sort of tropical-sounding music began playing in the background, and the pokemon filed to the tables rather organizedly.<p>

I half-expected it to be a free-for-all, but i'm glad to see that I was wrong, because that would totally ruin the whole family vibe thing going on.

I walked around with Tyranitar, who sat down next to Galvantula, and I sat next to him. Galvantula already had food, and I didn't get that; Where did it come from? He had some sort of salad consisting of different berries. I recognized a lot of them; Lum, Oran, Sitrus, Leppa, Shuca, and Coba berries…

"How did he get a berry buffet so fast?"  
>Tyranitar replied, "You tell the plate what you want, and the food appears. It's a lot like the golden chalice thing that you whisper your drink into."<br>I looked down at the plain white paper plate, "Cool… So… How does it work?"  
>Tyranitar was tearing in to some kind of meat, and in between bites, he mumbled, "I don't really care as long as I can eat."<p>

"Oh. Ok. How about… Tanga, Coba, and Kebia berries, with an oran berry juice drizzled on top? Chilled."

Then the food appeared like a mirage exactly as I pictured it. I took a bite of one of the berries, and it was so cold that it felt like flavored, soft ice in my mouth. "It's delicious!"

Tyranitar mumbled through a mouth full of food, "Yeah. That's one of the perks of living here. You get magic plates that make any food you could want, any way you want it."  
>I was scarfing down another plate full of my berry cocktail until Tyranitar spoke up, "You see, Treecko, this is family." He gestured to the insurgo, and I found myself paying more attention to everybody. There was laughter, some conversations, some arguments, but there were smiles all around. There was happiness in the dark world.<p>

Tyranitar continued after taking a sip from his chalice, "We take care of each other, we look out for each other when one of us messes up. We help each other when we're in trouble. That's what family does lad. Sure, we fight sometimes, but what family doesn't? Granted, we're a big family… Several hundred big, but we're each other's family. It's really spectacular, seeing this many pokemon get along so well. I think that the most trouble we get is between Zangoose and Seviper. Those two just seem to love fighting…"

"Wait, so you guys don't fight at all?"  
>Tyranitar shrugged, "I wouldn't say that… The sparring tournaments sure do help with the whole anger thing. Some of the females like Meganium and Roserade think it's a waste of time, but I think that it's the second best thing about living here, next to all the free magical food."<br>"You guys have tournaments?"  
>He nodded, "Oh, yeah. They're loads of fun, because you don't have to hold back to refrain from killing each other! You see, Connor's aura field can heal any mortal wound, and can even merge souls back to their host bodies, if he acts fast enough. It's really cool to watch. If you're anything like your father, you could probably win!"<p>

"Wait, so there are literally no rules?"

"Well, there are two… No incinerating the opponent, and no possessing others. The second one was found to be an issue when haunter possessed a pokemon and got stuck in its body… That's a whole 'nother thing though."

"So… Who's the champion of the tournament?"  
>He smiled, "You're lookin' at him."<br>I looked at him more intently, examining him from top to bottom, _He looks tough, but he seems so nice…_

Tyranitar looked around the cavern, and seemed to be in deep thought, "Treecko?"  
>I swallowed the bite of oran berry that I took, "Hm?"<p>

"What do you think of Celebi? In all seriousness?"

"Huh… I have never really considered what my feelings for her are; I've only grown up in the company of family, and the only female that I have known before now was my mother… It's like… Another form of having intense admiration for somebody… Like, I want to be friends with her, like hanging out and having fun, and at the same time, have something more special than just a friendship…"  
>Tyranitar was looking at me like I was saying something amazing. "What?" I asked, not sure what he was doing.<p>

He smiled, "Continue…"  
>"Um… I honestly don't know how I feel. This has never been an issue, being unsure of my feelings… I don't know. What do you think?"<p>

Tyranitar shook his head, "Aand the moment's gone. It was good while it lasted."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, Chapter 47! I will see you in the next update! Sorry for no inspiring quote or saying, so I'll see you guys later!<em>**

**_-PL_**


	48. Internal Decorating

**-Chapter 48: Internal Decorating-**

**-Treecko's POV-**

I was eager to change the subject, so I went back to the tournament. "So, what are the whole type matchup things in the tournament? Is it random, or predetermined, or what?"  
>Tyranitar waved his hand, and his plate was taken off of the table, and disappeared. He leaned onto the wooden counter, and something told me that he was about to go into a ranting phase.<p>

"Alakazam has to make the type match-ups, which takes some time. He usually pairs up the same basic types, you know, like rock vs. rock, water vs. water, and so on. Alakazam sometimes likes to mix things up, to really separate the strong from the weak. He'll make the type match-ups stacked either way in your favor, or way against you. Like with you, he might pair you against a Talonflame or Beedrill if he wants to really challenge you. If he wants to challenge the opponent facing you, he'll pair you up with a marshtomp or graveler. With me, he'd probably pair me up with a xatu or froslass if he wanted to make it easy for me, and if he was feeling generous, he'd pair me up with aggron or empoleon. Those are the worst… Anywho, those pokemon that are two types, like crobat, for example, could register as either flying or poison, so he could face against other poison types like Toxicroak."

I half-expected more, so I asked, "Is that it?"  
>He shrugged, "Well… Yeah. That's the gist of it. If you win, you get bragging rights. Nobody has beaten me whenever I enter, though. So be prepared!"<br>I waved, and my plate vanished also. I looked at Tyranitar with a surprised look, and he smiled, "I heard that they are washed in lava. Gets all that caked on food right off."

"What? Lava?"

He laughed slightly at his remark, like he had said something funny. I let it slide, and stood from the table. Even sitting down, Tyranitar still dwarfed me.

_Ugh… I can't wait until I'm a Grovyle…_

I walked around throughout the web of intercrossing catwalks that lined the entire cavern, looking for an undeveloped spot that would make a suitable location. I kept looking for a long while, then I found it. There was a path right to it, and it was a bare wall, with no caves around for about fifty or sixty square feet. I smiled, "This is it…"  
>Connor appeared out of the wall next to me, "Alright, you found it!"<br>I stumbled backwards, almost falling off of the ledge, and Connor caught my hand, "That would've been awkward if you fell… Heh. So, this is where you wanted your room, huh? Not a bad location… Isolated, plenty of elbow room… Yes, I could make this work!" He closed his eyes as he put his hands together and began humming in some mysterious language.  
>The stone cratered and seemed to be pushed into the wall. He continued humming until the hole in the wall was easily big enough for a wailord to fit.<br>_This cavern if freaking huge…_

Connor smiled, "Well, make it your own! This is where you'll be sleeping most nights when you're not out doing missions and stuff, so make it cozy!"  
>With that, he spun slightly and vanished in a flash of light. I turned and looked at the dark, dank hole that was there. I smiled and mumbled out loud, "Let's get started."<br>I got to work, first on the floors. I needed grass. I moved my fingers across the ground like my mother had all those months ago… It felt like a lifetime ago… I closed my eyes, willing the little green blades of vegetation to burst forth from the ground. I heard a slight cracking noise, and I opened my eyes. Grass began growing all along the entire floor, coating it in the soft plant life. It wasn't the hard, prickly grass; this was like grass that was as soft as a pillow. I kept walking around, and waved my hands to the walls, willing them to be covered in the wood of fire resistant trees. The tree roots moved through the stone, smoothing out until they looked like part of the wall. I waved my other hand along the ground, and glowing plants of all kinds, including ember moss bloomed in all of their glory. I draped leafy vines down the entrance, which wasn't as big as the actual cave itself; It was only about twelve feet high. Anywho, I covered the entrance with leafy vines that swayed in the breeze from the cavern; The one place that wasn't affected by the temporal lock. Connor came in about half way into the project, and smiled, "Alright! Looking good! I just wanted to give these to you. I thought that you might want to check these out."

He handed me two pieces of paper with some weird furniture items that I hadn't seen before.  
>"What are these?"<p>

"They're a couch, hammock, and a bed… They're ridiculously comfy if you make them right. The instructions are on the paper."  
>"Alright… Will do!" He nodded and walked backwards out of my room while I read through the instructions… "Alright… So, if I make a leaf quilt to put over the wooden frame filled with cotton… that should work."<p>

I made the tree roots form into the pattern, and I sliced them clean off with a leaf blade to make the basic frame for the couch. I heard a popping sound behind me, and the ember moss buds bloomed, scattering their spores that glowed as bright as an illumise. They stayed suspended in midair, so I presumed that time was still frozen in my room, I guess.

I grew some glowing moss on the roof, so it looked like a starry sky; That is the only thing I miss about Temporal Tower… The view up there was breathtaking… It seemed like so long ago, Dusclops and I- No, Dusknoir… Ugh...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is Chapter 48; I appreciate the reviews you have given, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	49. The Dimensional Scream

**-Chapter 49: The Dimensional Scream-**

**-Celebi's POV-**

After leaving Treecko and Tyranitar to talk some more, I decided to do some investigating of my own. I flew around, looking for Connor. I needed to ask him something.

I flew to his room, and Victini appeared in front of me, "No pokemon is allowed to-"  
>"Oh, shut it!" I walked past, and he growled, "Hey! I said-"<br>Connor's voice came from behind me, "Enough, Victini. She wishes to speak, so let her speak."  
>I sat down, and Connor sat down next to me. Victini flew off somewhere, and I looked at his brown and green eyes… They were surprisingly breathtaking, for a human…<p>

"Connor, how do you propose to change this future?"  
>He leaned back, using the grass to support him by growing it slightly, like a recliner, "Well, you see, Celebi, along with my aura powers, I also got this really cool power called the Dimensional Scream."<p>

"Okay…" I was slightly confused about what that had to do with anything, but he continued, "The way it works is whenever there is a Time Gear within a close proximity to something that I touch, I get a vision of where it is, exactly. You know about the whole needing to put the time gears back thing, right?"  
>I shook my head, perplexed at this whole scenario, and Connor sighed, "Wow... I thought you would know, considering that you can literally walk to any timeline as easily as walking through a door."<p>

I made a mental note to study on the past some more before going to Treecko, and Connor continued, "Anywho, you know about how Darkrai attacked temporal tower, right?"

Now that, I did know, so I nodded, "Yes…"

He smiled slightly, "Alright… So, when Temporal Tower was collapsing, you know the deal, Darkrai put Dialga into an unending nightmare, and Temporal Tower fell down. Well, that's not what happened. Arceus told me what really happened. Dialga went crazy as Temporal Tower was being torn down. Darkrai was overthrown, and Dialga's Primal Rage made him lose all sense of justice and stuff in the world, so it collapsed. Darkrai didn't put Dialga into an unending sleep. Um… I forgot where I was going with that… Oh, yeah! The Time Gears! You know, the little gears that are green and scattered all throughout the multiverse? Well, we need the five major ones of this world… Of Varius, in order to reverse Temporal Tower's collapse. We place them in the top of the tower, and booya, future is saved, and we disappear as the sunrise washes over us for the first time."

I shook my head in disagreement, "Whoa, wait, I don't disappear! I can just go to another time line!"

"You're not looking at the big picture here, Celebi. I'm still trying to get to the part where my Dimensional scream comes into play! I touch something with a direct correspondence to a time gear, and I receive a vision of where it is! The only problem is that Arceus told me that I need a pokemon partner that I can trust with my life in order for it to activate… And unfortunately, not even my own master meets that requirement… So I still need to find somebody, and I'm pretty sure it's your boyfriend."  
>I stood up, trying to hide my blushing face, "He is not my boyfriend! Why does everybody keep saying that?"<br>Connor laughed, "You're missing the point again. Treecko is the one of the Prophecy, that much I am sure of; And if the prophecy is correct, then Grovyle and I will go to the past together, and he'll somehow end up forgetting about me and try to battle me… I don't know, though."

"Wait, Grovyle…?"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah. He'll evolve soon enough. I don't know when, but he will."

_Oh… I had heard about evolution… Supposedly, some pokemon that evolve experience a drastic change in appearance, and sometimes even abilities… Would I still be able to recognize him afterwards?_

"Anywho, my dimensional scream needs a trusted pokemon partner in order to activate…"

I tried to recall the reason I had originally sought him out, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

Connor murmured, "You asked how I proposed to change this future, and I told you why. Anything else you want to know?"

_Yes…_ But I murmured, "No… Thanks."

Connor shook his head, "What is it, Celebi?"

"I keep forgetting that you can read my mind!"

He shrugged, "Meh. It makes for an easy conversation. Keeps others honest. Anywho, what do you want to ask?"

I looked to the ground, and tried to mask the uncertainty in my voice, "I really want to know about how Treecko feels about me…"

That voice seemed to speak before Connor even heard me, _You know he will leave you… He doesn't love you… You are an outcast._

I shook my head as he replied, "I already told you i'm not being the middle man; You need to speak your mind to him. Time waits for nobody, Celebi. Not even you. So speak your heart out before you lose the chance, and don't be afraid of the consequences."

_Why give him your heart, when he does not want it? The consequences are to be feared, Celebi. You don't get do-overs like that..._

I forced the voice out for a moment, "What do you mean, time doesn't wait for me? I can travel through time!"

"You'll see…" He leaned back, with his eyes closed, his mouth fixed in a permanent smile. He was still wearing his robe that I had never seen him without, "You'll see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, Second post for the day! I'm doing another in a little bit, so stay tuned! Keep reviewing, and read on!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	50. Celebi and Treecko Share A Moment in-

**-Chapter 50: Celebi and Treecko Share a Moment in Time-**

**-Celebi's POV-**

After that soul-searching conversation, I figured that I might as well go talk to Treecko, in spite of the stupid voice in my head. I thanked Connor for the talk, and flew off to find him. I looked around all of the caves, listening, and I heard some commotion from one that I found suspect.

I flew towards the vine covered entrance, and what I saw made my jaw drop in amazement. It looked like a tree, with a view of a starry night, with little ember moss spores floating through the air, giving the illusion that the stars were around you… I landed on the grass, and took two steps before Treecko turned with lightning reflexes and threw leaf blades at me. I stopped them before they hit me right in between my eyes using my telepathy, and Treecko stood up abruptly, "I'm so sorry, it's a reflex from being on the run so long, I guess…"  
>His face turned red, and he turned back to what he was working on beforehand. He pointed to a big cushiony seat that was positioned against the back of the wall, "You can sit on the couch while I finish my hammock, if you want."<p>

"What's a couch?" I asked, unfamiliar with the word.

He turned back to me, his sharp eyes showing longing and something else that I couldn't quite make out, "It's like a soft chair/bed. It's what Connor told me it was, anyways. I built it from the strongest plant materials, so it can support a snorlax."  
>I nodded, "Thank you, my dear Treecko…"<p>

He smiled as I fluttered up onto the couch. As I sat down, I expected it to be like a wooden bench, but it was surprisingly comfy. It wasn't rigid like stone, and at the same time not so soft that I sunk into it. I leaned back, "Oh, this is wonderful! Your handiwork is amazing!"

He nodded, not looking at me, "Thanks, Celebi…"

He finished growing some leaf shape out of interwoven leaves, suspended by vines, and he strung it across his room. It hung in midair, and he strummed the vines to make sure that they weren't loose, I guess. He hopped onto it and laid down, and looked over to me, "Celebi… There's something that I need to tell you…"  
>I tried to hide my overflowing excitement as I calmly replied, "Yes…?"<p>

He started moving his hands as he talked, and sort of mumbled, "Um… You see, I…"

I paused, allowing him to continue, "Yes…?"  
>He shrugged, causing his hammock to sway slightly, "I dunno… It's stupid."<br>The voice in my head barged in again, _You see? He doesn't care about you…_

I drifted through the air over to him after forcing the voice to recede, and he was staring into the starry illusion, appearing to be in deep thought. "Do you think I could join you?"  
>"It'll be a tight squeeze, fitting us both on here..."<br>I let a slight smirk appear on my face as I replied, "It's alright; I can share rather well."  
>I jumped, propelled by my wings as I laid down next to him. He had grown a lot in these past few days that had seemed to fly by; He was taller than I was now, which I had developed a liking towards. I wrapped my arms around him, and he continued looking straight into the air, trying to hide the smile that I could see appearing.<p>

"My dear Treecko, how do you control plants so well? You made this entire room into a tree hut with plant-based furniture in a matter of minutes… I've never seen another grass type having the capabilities to do that."  
>His arm rested around me, he sighed, "I don't know, Celebi… My mom could do it, my dad can do it… So I thought every grass type could."<br>"But the pokemon in Concordia can't do half of the things that you can do…"  
>He smiled, "Well, the pokemon on Concordia aren't as powerful because of human tampering. In order to reach our full potential, we have to master our abilities through our own will, and not be limited to what humans say we can and can't do. I can use vine whip and mega drain at the same time to make draining vines. Humans don't think that it's possible to combine moves, but it is. Ditto in Concordia can only transform into living things that they see in that specific moment. Ditto here can transform practically at will, and can even turn into non-living things like a rock or a puddle of water. Human tampering has caused the pokemon of that world to lose their individual power. Some that are trained there are wicked powerful, don't get me wrong, but as a whole they are weaker than us. Staying cooped up in a ball the size of a human's hand doesn't sit well with me, but the pokemon there accept it as a part of life."<p>

I embraced him further, "How did you know all of that, my dear Treecko?"

He frowned slightly, "My mother taught me a lot in the short time I had her… She taught me how to do everything related to the mind. She taught me of all the legendary deities, including the ones of the land, the seas, and the sky, the three elemental birds, and even you. The information was stored in scrolls in the library that my mom had been collecting, but you look a lot different than how the scrolls described you…"

"What kind of different are you referring to…?"

He replied rather quickly, his embrace lightening up slightly, "Well, they said that you could walk through different timelines like a doorway, so I expected you to be awe-inspiring like Dialga or Palkia."

I laughed to hide my disappointment, and smiled, "I bet I'm much prettier than you would have originally thought, huh? Hehe!"

I could have sworn he was blushing as he readjusted himself slightly, "Well… You are different. I'll leave it at that…"  
><em>I don't want to have to read his mind, but he's really pushing my curiosity...<em>

I smiled, "Alright… How about I tell you a story about the world when it wasn't so dark and depressing, hm?"  
>He nodded, "Sure…"<p> 


	51. Days of the Past

**-Chapter 51: Days of the Past-**

**-Celebi's POV-**

I used my telepathy to put the image into his head, much like when I showed him the war before my existence was revealed, and I flew him through the sky, "This is our world, four hundred and seven years in the past. The sun was shining, and there was light and warmth. In this past world, there were teams of two to four pokemon called exploration teams, whose job was to apprehend outlaws and get stolen or lost items back for pokemon. The most renowned academy for training these teams was Wigglytuff's guild. That was where the great heroes of the prophecy started their journey. They travelled all over the world, shaping the world into an even better one. It was all for naught when Darkrai sought a world of darkness. He attempted to get rid of the heroes several times, each time resulting in the same ending; He failed. He tried traps, he tried sending outlaws, but the great heroes, named Team Firestorm, were too powerful. Eventually, he devised an evil plot; He attacked Temporal Tower, which resulted in the temporal web to snap.

The porygon-z that were there to protect the tower subdued him slightly, but he lashed back with incredible force. He put them into an unending slumber and collapsed the tower further, sending Dialga into a Primal rage.

Darkrai knew that the heroes would have to come there to stop the planet's paralysis, and he knew that Dialga would attack the heroes if they came to the top of the tower. The heroes came, all according to Darkrai's plan, and attempted to put the Time Gears back into the top of Temporal Tower.

_Glad I did some research..._

Dialga stopped them, accusing them of destroying time, and one of the heroes tried to argue, but Dialga had lost all judgement, and fought them. It was a long battle, but Dialga overcame the heroes, and the world was plunged into darkness. That's where the prophecy comes into play; You go back in time, gather the Time Gears, and help the heroes, even though you won't know who they are… You will tell them about what has happened here, and how they must face Dialga in the final battle.

Treecko seemed to show a lot of logic about time travel by what he said, "So… If I told the heroes what you said, then wouldn't we already be erased from history, and not even be talking about this?"  
>I smiled slightly at his curiosity, "No; you haven't told them yet, because you are still here. And since you are still here, that means that there is no way for the future to be changed yet, because you haven't gone to the past."<br>He shook his head, "Oh… This is a bit confusing..." He smiled slyly, causing me to blush an even brighter shade of pink, and I said, "Time travel is tricky business, my dear Treecko… It isn't for the faint of heart."

He looked deep in thought, and I recalled what Connor had told me…

_Time waits for no one, Celebi… Speak your heart, and don't be afraid of the consequences…._

I understand what he meant now… I can't just do-over this moment, even if I can travel back in time to before this… I have to have courage… And don't be afraid of the consequences.

I turned to Treecko, whose arm was embracing me, and I kissed his cheek. I giggled like a little girl, and flew off quickly. I looked back briefly, and he looked like he was about to explode from happiness…

I didn't even think about where to go afterwards; I just sort of… went away. I flew around aimlessly, just trying to give Treecko some room.

**-Treecko's POV-**

I know that I was super dumb for not realizing that Celebi liked me sooner, even when my newfound friends told me it was obvious… After the story, she kissed my cheek, which made me unexplainably happy for some reason that I can't really explain… It just did.

I could have lied there for hours, just indulging myself in happiness, but Tyranitar shook me out of my infatuation. He tried to knock, but the vines moved out of his way, causing him to trip and fall onto the ground. He stood up, and made another whistling noise; I found that it didn't come from his mouth, but from one of the holes on his chest, which was weird to think about, "Wow… You wanna decorate my place?"  
>He smiled as he laughed slightly, and I turned towards him, "It's not too bad, I'll admit. My mother did teach me a lot of stuff."<p>

He chuckled, "Not bad? No other room in the cavern can even compare to this! The ember moss spores floating, so it looks like you're floating through the stars… Incredible."  
>I rolled off of my hammock and gestured to the couch that I made. His eyes grew large at the realization, "No way… That thing can support me?"<br>I nodded, "You, Aggron, and Snorlax, if it was bigger."  
>He sat down lightly on it, and I got the feeling he expected it to break, but it didn't even flex or anything. He leaned back, keeping his tail to the side of him, "Gotta hand it to ya, Treecko, you've really outdone yourself with this one…"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright guys, I'm doing three new years eve posts; I hope you'll stick with it, and as I am approaching a closing point, the next part is in the works right now. It was getting pretty lengthy, so these next three will be all until next year! (Pun intended.)<strong>_

_**-PL**_


	52. Glimpses of Stars

**-Chapter 52: Glimpses of Stars-**

**-Tyranitar's POV-**

I was seriously awestruck by the beauty of the room… I sat on the couch, expecting it to break or something, but it didn't even flex. It was super comfy, and I leaned back, admiring the mossy-starry roof.

I thought about what to say, and eventually I spoke, "So, how do you do it?"  
>Treecko hopped onto the couch next to me, smiling, "How do I do what?"<br>"How do you find such beauty, and happiness, in a world that is devoid of all of that?"  
>He thought about it for a moment before responding, "It's not so much when or where we were born; That doesn't matter. We were born into darkness, raised in darkness, and yet we still know what the light looks like. We all long for something that we've never seen, yet know to be beautiful. It's what we do with our lives that determine who we are… So, who will we be? Just some pokemon that lived in fear, and did nothing about it, or will we be the ones to change the world into one of light for those that live on even after we disappear? That's why I can have such a positive outlook on things… I've realized that it's not important how long you live; We're all going to die of old age eventually; But rather, it's what you accomplish in your life, no matter how short it is. I want to prove that I exist. I don't want to do it for the fame, or the glory… I just want to live. What we are doing right now is surviving… If I did something really important that carried on into the future, I wouldn't disappear, I don't think… As cliche as it sounds, I think that all that I accomplish will go on. That would mean that I am still living, right?"<p>

I honestly didn't know where to go with that… It was really good, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he already had it thought out.

_But he can't predict the future. He's a Treecko…_

I continued to stare into the starry illusion, still taken aback by how beautiful it was… I guess the color of it really helped, because everything outside of the Insurgo's cavern was a dull grey, but whatever…

I took a deep breath, and without turning my head, I told him what I wanted to do.

"I want to go to the past with you, Treecko. I want to shine, and live on in the memory of others…"  
>Treecko nodded, "I'd be honored to have you along, Tyranitar."<p>

**-Treecko's POV-**

I was kind of hoping that he would ask to come; Honestly, having him come along would be quite beneficial. He was a tank, obviously, and he knew his type match ups and stuff. He seemed distressed after a moment, and he stated that he had to clear it with Connor.

He stood up abruptly and lumbered out of my room, heading to Connor's platform thing that actually resembled my room a lot, with the grass floors and furniture.

When we got there, he knocked on the stone door, and I noticed a look that I hadn't noticed before; Fear.

It was definitely there, but only for a moment. He shook his head slightly, and his expression became hardened again.

The door folded open, and Connor walked out all dramatically, with his cloak that glowed with ancient symbols still being worn. I knew that it somehow boosted his power, but still… When he isn't fighting, I still see him with it on…

Connor smiled and sat on the chair that the oak tree formed. He gestured for Tyranitar to sit, and made a seat behind him.

Tyranitar warily sat down, and relaxed as he sat. Connor spoke rather quickly, "So, you wish to accompany Treecko to the past?"  
>Tyranitar nodded, and I got the feeling he was still scared for some reason, "Yes, sir."<p>

Connor nodded slightly, "I will permit that; However, I do not know if I am allowed to, due to the Timekeeper's Law… Anyways, that's my answer. Yes, you may accompany Treecko and I to the past."  
>Tyranitar smiled as he stood up, "Thank you, headmaster!" And walked down the spiral staircase. I decided not to press him about that fear thing I saw earlier, and I started to follow him, when Connor's voice made me stop; "Treecko, may I speak with you in private?"<br>I turned slowly, not sure what that meant, exactly, "Sure!" I walked over to him, and he strode into his room, and I practically had to run in order to keep up. The stone doors closed behind him, and he sat down at a table filled with maps of lands that I hadn't heard of before… Kanto… Unova, Johto… Sinnoh… Hoenn… What were those places?"  
>Connor pulled a seat up next to him, "Sit. There is much to discuss."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, second-to-last post for 2014! Stay tuned for the last one coming soon! <em>**

**_-PL_**


	53. Grovyle, Son of Basileus

_**Sorry guys... It's the last chapter of the story... for now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 53: Grovyle, Son of Basileus-<strong>

**-Connor's POV-**

I knew that Tyranitar really wanted to go, and I didn't see why not… But I had more pressing matters to discuss with Treecko.

I leaned forward in my chair, balancing on the table with tons of maps on them, "So, I was wanting to know more about what you know about the prophecy that we believe is about you, primarily…"

Treecko raised a brow at that remark, "Huh?"  
>I leaned back, using my feet to keep from falling backwards, "I want to know what you know about it."<br>He stroked his chin, deep in thought, and he replied, "Well, I know that I need to evolve into a Grovyle, and then I go to the past with you, put the time gears into place atop Temporal Tower, stopping the collapse of Temporal Tower and ultimately changing the whole course of events, which causes all the pokemon in this timeline to disappear."  
>I pressed further, "And are you willing to do that?"<p>

He nodded, "Of course."  
>"Even if it means that Celebi has to disappear as well?"<br>I knew that he deeply cared for Celebi, and if he was willing to change the future, even if it meant losing her… Then he was ready.

He thought about it briefly before nodding, "I have to. Nothing will change if I don't do this."  
>I was pleased that he made the choice that I expected him to make. "Well said! Now you're ready to evolve!" I clapped once, and his body began glowing. He rolled out of his chair in surprise, and fell to his knees, "What's this?!"<br>I smirked slightly, "I sort of snuck an everstone into your wonder bag when you first arrived, to have some wiggle room in the timing of the prophecy… I apologize, but if you evolved when you were ready, the entire series of events would have been accelerated; I needed to make sure that you were ready to take up the prophecy."

He coughed slightly, and the light grew brighter until I had to look away. When the light dimmed, I looked back at him, and he was now twice as tall, and he had more defined muscles in his arms and legs. He looked a lot more powerful. He had a long green leaf flowing from his head like long hair, and he was at least four feet tall now.

He was breathing hard, and when he stood up, he looked at himself with a mix of excitement and dismay, like he wanted to evolve, but something in him said that he didn't want to…

I remained sitting, and he glared at me, "Why… Did you postpone my evolution?" His voice was much deeper, like mine, except slightly brighter… He flinched at the sound of his voice, so I could tell that it bothered him.  
>I stood up, preparing myself; I could sense an edge of hostility in his voice, and I didn't want to be caught off guard, "I had to. If you had evolved when you should have, then the entire prophecy would be underway. I had to make sure that you were ready to make the big decisions, and not back out of restoring the future."<br>He looked angry, but not at me, necessarily. He looked angry with himself, more than anything. I could feel it in his mind…

He walked to me slowly, adjusting to the new power in his legs, and leaned on the table, his leaf-hair falling around his shoulders, "Alright… What are we doing?"  
>I pulled out a map of Immanis, a land that was in our world, with numerous forests, lakes, and a huge northern desert. It had many seaside caves and cliffs, but only a few beaches that opened to the ocean. "The mainland. That's where we're going."<br>He seemed confused slightly with that, "The mainland? How much bigger is it than our world?"  
>I laughed, amused with him slightly, "Oh, it's part of our world… You see this little floating island to the west, just off the coast?"<br>He nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"

"That's our 'world'. It was formerly called the hidden land. The place where Temporal Tower was hidden. When it collapsed, well… You saw it when you lived with Dialga. Anywho, the time gears that we need are on the mainland."  
>His low voice made me glance at him, "My mom said that there were tons of time gears scattered throughout the entire multiverse; How come we can't just gather a few of them from this world and put them in Temporal Tower?"<br>I shook my head, "Dialga destroyed all of the time gears in the hidden land when he went into his primal rage. The ones on the mainland are all that we have left. I have an ability given to me by Arceus that can help with finding them, called the Dimensional Scream. I need you in order to help activate it and find the Time Gears… Will you help me?"  
>Grovyle nodded his head, with a fierce, fiery determination in his eyes, "I will."<p>

I smiled again, eager to start our adventure, "Good. Then we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaand there it is. The end of part 1. Thanks yamato for sticking all the way through; I have enjoyed all of the positive feedback, and I hope that you will continue your support. I'm also taking user created OCs for a while before starting back up! PM me if you want to see your character in a sequel! I hope to see all of you in the future! Part 2 is up and on my profile! Go check it out if you enjoyed this one!<strong>_

_**-PL**_


End file.
